El Secreto de una Diva
by Fazen
Summary: El resultado de un terrible accidente, es una promesa la razon por la que Rachel es una diva, un misterioso personaje aparece, revelando consigo los secretos de la Diva y de algunos mas; Ahora aparecen una novia arpia, una manager ganster, una banda criminal suelta tras nuestros hermanos, extraños secuestros, Alex de regreso en Italia, y mas recuerdos se van revelando.
1. Chapter 1

Glee no me pertenece, solo algunos personajes de mi autoria, esto es un Pezberry

* * *

><p>Rachel tu celular sigue sonando- fue lo unico que Finn dijo despues de ver que habia levantado el movil y se quedo mirando el numero del telefono al momento que una sonrisa de mil voltios aparecio en su rostro. La cancion de llamada por fin se detuvo y su respiracion volvio a la normalidad, cuando de nuevo comenzo a sonar anunciando un mensaje.<p>

Regreso a america, hasta el mes que viene, te extraño mi estrella

Sin que su sonrisa desapareciera salio de la pantalla de mensajes, regreso la llamada y espero a que diera tres tonos como ellos acostumbraban desde pequeños como señal de confirmacion de que habia ercibido el mensaje, despues de todo sabia que solo era un aviso, si alla querido q le devolviera el mensaje Rachel sabia que vendria acompañado de un segundo timbre despues del mensaje, guardo el movil despues volviendose de nuevo hacia el resto del glee club.

Los chicos del glee se quedaron mirandose, jamas habian visto a rachel interrumpir las sesions del club por una llamada, y menos que por causa de eso dejara de interferir en las desiciones de las canciones para las regionales que si no estaban cerca o que interrumpiera al señor Shue hablando de que ella era la indicada para la cancion. Despues de todo parecia que se habia quedado absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Rachel por que esa alegria desorbitante- pregunto su amigo Kurt una vez que estuvieron fuera del glee club.

-solo una muy buena noticia- respondio a su amigo.

-Vamos Rach tienes que decirme- insistia

-No Kurt, no puedo decirte, pero prometo que podre mostrarte pronto y entonces te explicare, por que si te digo ahora se arruinaria el plan -volviendo a sonreir a su amigo.

-Mas te vale que cuando lo vea sea algo grandioso Rachel Berry, por que si no olvida de que te hable en menos de un mes- le contesto con un deje de indignacion pero almismo tiempo intrigado.

-Prometo que no te decepcionare Kurt.- y asi ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

Las clases y las practicas siguieron la normalidad las siguientes tres semanas y esta vez en medio del almuerzo el telefono volvio a interrumpir dejo de sonar a los tres timbres y como la primera vez, al instante un mensaje de texto aparecio.

Hasta el miercoles mi estrella, te marcare cuando este fuera en tu escuela

- Asi que el miercoles se revelara todo tu misterio- pronuncio kurt leyendo sobre el hombro de su amiga, la que se limito a contestar con un simple movimiento de cabeza en lo que repetia el numero y marcaba como la vez anterior.

-Puedo asegurarte kurt que quizas cause mucho revuelo-

-Vamos Rachel dame un adelanto-

- tendre una salida espectacular, es lo unico que te dire- el timbre anunciaba el regreso a las clases.

Santana observa con detalle todo desde la mesa de las porristas, de nuevo esa llamada misteriosa acompañada de la sonrisa que tanto le encantaba, mientras sus pensamientos sobre la felicidad de su amor fueron cortados por la campana. maldiciendo en su mente por que ese estruendoso sonido habia arruinado los unicos momentos despues del glee club donde podria pensar sin tapujos sobre su amor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un mensaje esta vez sin el acompañamiento del timbre antes al que estaba acostumbrado, abrio el celular observando el corto pero claro mensaje.

Campo de Futbol

Fue a su casillero guardo sus cosas con calma, mientras comenzaba a oir el murmulloq ue se formaba entre los estudiantes, y con su sonrisa radiante caminaba hacia donde sabia le esperaban

Un cotilleo habia comenzado con los alumnos que recien ingresaban a la cafeteria hablando sobre la motocicleta Ducati Diavel que habia aparcado justo delante del campo de Futbol de la escuela y que habia interrumpido las clases de gimnasia que se llevaban a cabo afuera. Mas aun el cotilleo aumento cuando alguien dijo aver visto a Berry dirigiendose hacia el campo con una sonrisa aun mas grande de lo acostumbrado

Kurt y Santana junto con el resto del glee Club y demas miembros de la escuela se quedaron sorprendidos cuando en medio del almuerzo del miercoles se toparon caminando hacia el campo para ver de quien se trataba, el asombro fue mayor en cuanto Rachel Berry habia abrazado a aquel motociclista, tomado el casco de repuesto y se habian ido de ahi sin mas, sin darles tiempo para averiguar quien era ese misterioso motociclista y que relacion tenia con la diva.

* * *

><p>Gracias por Leer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Y aqui el Segundo Capitulo donde sabremos un poco mas de este Motociclista misterioso.

se Agradecen sus comentarios

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Mercedes y Kurt esperaban a la diva sabiendo que era común que uno de sus padres la llevara a la escuela, habían planeado abordarla desde el instante en que bajara del automóvil, lo que no contaban como muchos otros chicos de la escuela Mackinley que estaban entrando era que la joven diva llegara de nuevo acompañada del desconocido motociclista.<p>

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para Santana sus ojos no podían creer que lo veía ese motociclista se había atrevido a volver y traía con él a su Rachel, siguió observándolos como todos los demás perpleja pues desde donde se encontraba podía ver cómo le regresaba el casco y por mas intento que hiciera no le era posible leer los labios de ella para saber de que estaban hablando. Levanto el casco de él apenas lo suficiente para descubrir la mitad de su rostro y lo beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, se giro entrando hacia el instituto seguida de Kurt y Mercedes listos para empezar el interrogatorio.

-Rachel espéranos- escucho Santana como le gritaban los chicos a la diva, mientras su corazón era atacado por una corriente fría y electrizante que recorrió todo su pecho; no podía creerlo su amor había besado al odioso motociclista, pero él no interferiría en sus planes de conquista, averiguaría quien era y que conexión tenia con su diva o dejaba de llamarse Santana López.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Abrió su casillero mirando de reojo a sus dos amigos que hasta ese momento habían estado callados, como esperando a que hablara, pero solo los miro sonriéndoles como normalmente haría lista para irse a clases cuando la mano de Mercedes la detuvo.

-Vamos Rachel no nos dejes con la duda ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto la morena

-Alex Giannetti- sonrió la diva sin decir más información lista para emprender de nuevo la marcha hacia su salón.

- o no tú no vas a ningún lado, me prometiste que me confesarías todo- exigió el. – además eso no nos dice casi nada-

- Vamos Kurt o llegaremos tarde a clases les prometo que en el almuerzo les contare todo- observo a sus dos amigos que no parecían nada satisfechos con el hecho de que hasta ahora solo habían obtenido su nombre.

-Rachel tenemos las primeras clases juntos al menos merecemos saber un poco mas- exclamaron al unisonó, mientras seguían a la diva por los pasillos hacia el salón.

La joven se detuvo antes de entrar al salón de clases y miro de nuevo a sus amigos.

-Nos conocemos desde tiempo, mis padres le adoran como su familia me adora a mí, y todas las vacaciones solemos pasarlas juntos.- y antes de que ellos pudieran preguntar algo mas entro al salón, ocupando su sitio, sonriendo para sí misma al ver aun la cara de confusión de sus amigos, por supuesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a revelarle más a sus amigos al menos no todavía.

Los chicos suspiraron resignados siguiéndola yendo a sus respectivos asientos, mientras la diva mandaba un texto.

Interrogatorio…te lo dije, ¿tenemos planes para hoy?

Mando el mensaje y se volvió hacia el maestro que recién entraba en el aula listos para comenzar con la clase de historia.

En el resto de la escuela solo se esparcía el rumor y las suposiciones.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que la campana anuncio de nuevo la hora del almuerzo la diva caminaba hacia su casillero cuando su celular empezó.

La clásica cena con tu familia mi estrella, lo siento estaba ocupado, ¿quieres un taxi?

Claro como pudo omitir ese detalle siempre que uno de ellos viajaba para ver al otro cenaban en con sus familias al segundo día.

Creo que Kurt intentara llevarme, quieres saber más sobre ti.

Al otro lado de la línea Alex miraba con una sonrisa ignorando por momentos al hombre que exponía algo sobre asuntos de mercadotecnia en esta lado del mundo y como deberían ser las fotografías, seguido de un montón de cosas más que no escucho por contestarle a su estrella.

Felizmente iré a salvarte de ese suplicio.

Jajaja…conociéndote ha de ser una junta muy aburrida para que desees escaparte de esa manera.

No pero hay cosas asuntos más importantes en mi mente ahora que eh vuelto Rach tu deberías saberlo.

Lo se lo se, aun siguen en su intento.

Invitalos a comer el viernes yo pasaría por ustedes, asi podrías evitar ese temido interrogatorio

Cerró su celular y miro a sus amigos que la miraban molestos porque les había estado ignorando durante todo el almuerzo.

-has vuelto a la tierra Rapaul- exclamo pronuncio Quinn desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ignorando aquel comentario se giro hacia sus dos amigos – y si dejamos sus dudas hasta el viernes después de la escuela-

-vamos después de que nos has estado ignorando todo este rato a causa de él y…- mercedes no pudo terminar por la interrupción de la joven diva.

-Alex esta más que feliz de recogernos el viernes para ir a comer y aclararles juntos cualquier duda- los dos chicos se miraron mientras los demás miembros del glee los miraban bastante interesados en ver si revelarían mas sobre el motociclista que había estado apareciendo en la escuela.

-si- respondieron a coro- pero ¿vendrá en su moto y le seguiremos?- pregunto Kurt no con muchas ganas de seguir al motociclista pensando en que podría ser un truco y dejarlos atrás.

-no vendrá en moto, conociéndolo traerá un carro para que nadie pueda seguirnos-

-parece que el novio de Berry tiene delirio de persecución-

Rachel ignoro el comentario volviendo a dirigirse solamente a Mercedes y Kurt

– no Kurt tranquilo solo quiere estrenar su nuevo carro, después de todo no creo q se baje así que tendremos que subir en cuanto llegue- se rio un poco divertida al ver la cara confusión e intriga de sus amigos y los gleek.

Santana observaba más atenta que cualquiera de los demás la discusión mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos observando la extraña felicidad que este dichoso Alex provocaba en su amor secreto, notaba todo el cuidado que la diva ponía como si fuera muy importante no revelar información delante de los demás, todo esto solo hacía que se sintiera tan…tan celosa no tenía otra forma para describir sus emociones, sin duda se aseguró de que Rachel viera que ella era la mejor persona para estar a su lado; el timbre sonó anunciando el regreso al siguiente periodo, y sacándola de sus vacilaciones.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El viernes a la hora de la salida los chicos esperaban junto con Rachel tras haber recibido un mensaje de que llegaría por ellos en menos de cinco minutos, mientras la latina observaba junto con el resto del gleek al dichoso chico misterioso que llegaría por los chicos.

-Venga chicos nuestro taxi llego- exclamo la diva al ver el mustang shelby que se detuvo delante de ellos. Abrió la puerta mientras movía el sillón del copiloto hacia adelante esperando que los chicos entraran, mientras una multitud se reunía observando a los jóvenes entrar al automóvil, intentando ver al piloto ya que los cristales polarizados no lo permitían.

-esto tiene que ser una broma desde cuando Berry tiene amigos tan finos-exclamaba una Quinn muy molesta.

-vamos Q no será que deseas tu estar en su lugar en ese automóvil – exclamo la latina sin dejar de mirar molesta al que creía era el novio de su amor.

-Rachel- dijo Kurt después de un rato de que habían dejado la escuela y habían tomado la autopista.

-o si lo siento chicos Alex, ellos son Kurt y Mercedes, Chicos él es Alex- se limito a asentir al momento que aceleraba mas.

-espero les guste a dónde iremos a comer y es un placer- Kurt al instante miro aun mas a Rachel después de analizar al conductor, y poner atención al timbre de su voz.

-Rachel cariño- dijo el haciendo que la diva se girase- El…digo Alex es- observando la mirada cómplice entre la diva y su amigo.

-Eres una chica- termino diciendo Mercedes atando más lento los mismos cabos que Kurt, al tiempo que señalaba al piloto que se limito a sonreír aun mas.

* * *

><p>GRacias por Leer.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los comentarios.

Espero que les guste el capitulo cada vez se pone mas emocionante.

* * *

><p>-Rachel- dijo Kurt después de un rato de que habían dejado la escuela y habían tomado la autopista.<p>

-o si lo siento chicos Alex, ellos son Kurt y Mercedes, Chicos él es Alex- se limito a asentir al momento que aceleraba mas.

-espero les guste a dónde iremos a comer y es un placer- Kurt al instante miro aun mas a Rachel después de analizar al conductor, y poner atención al timbre de su voz.

-Rachel cariño- dijo el haciendo que la diva se girase- El…digo Alex es- observando la mirada cómplice entre la diva y su amigo.

-Eres una chica- término diciendo Mercedes atando más lento los mismos cabos que Kurt, al tiempo que señalaba al piloto que se limito a sonreír aun más.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una vez en el restaurante por fin Kurt y Mercedes podían observar claramente al recién descubierto ella, era a su parecer solo unos centímetros más alta que Quinn, y su ropa ayudaba mas a sus rasgos andróginos, y el control que les había mostrado que tenia de su voz les hacia quedar más admirados como confundidos, lo que no entendían era que no importaba como se moviera su largo mechón negro no dejaba de cubrir el lado izquierdo de su rostro, mientras ella que les miraba divertido.

-Así que mi estrella no les dijo nada- pronuncio Alex

- No y ahora entendemos por qué- decía la morena

- así que eres Alex Guilnetti cierto- exclamo Kurt

- Giannetti, Alex Giannetti, para servirles- mientras el mesero servía sus bebidas

-Así que chicos Alex y yo hemos acordado que responderemos todas sus dudas, pero hay cosas muy personales que no queremos que nadie se entere aun- miro a Alex

-Aun quiero mantenerme lo así solo un poco mas-

Los dos Chicos de miraron y luego a sus amigos analizando su petición.

-Pero esta vez diva tendrán que contestar todas nuestras preguntas-

-Está bien- Pronuncio Alex tomando la mano de Rachel quien lo miro con su sonrisa de mil voltios.

Ambos se miraron listos para empezar con su interrogatorio

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen?- Pregunto la morena

-Muchos años- pronuncio Rachel con calma

-¿edad? Como logras verte así de andrógino? Y ¿porque ese mechón no se mueve por más que tu rostro lo hace?- dijo Kurt simplemente atacándolo con las preguntas

- 22, la ropa supongo, y mi mechón no está en cuestionamiento- respondió Alex muy divertido

-Alex- lo miro Mercedes, ya que desde donde estaba sentada había vislumbrado lo que parecía el principio de una cicatriz -¿Tuviste un accidente de moto?

-No- Respondió el acomodando inmediatamente su mechón cubriendo el lado izquierdo de su rostro -Solo es una herida de la infancia nada grave- se salió por la tangente al sentir a su estrella apretar con fuerza por reflejo a esa pregunta

-vamos ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Kurt

-Solo un pequeño accidente ya lo dije nada grave- sintió el nerviosismo de su estrella y la miro con una sonrisa sincera y relajada, lo cual hizo que la morocha se calmara; justo en eso el mesero comenzó a servir sus platos lo cual logro hacer que los chicos olvidaran el tema de la cicatriz por el momento, pero durante el transcurso de la cena Kurt y Mercedes siguieron con su interrogatorio hacia los chicos los cual los dejaba mas sorprendidos. Transcurrió la noche con una cena agradable y con dos amigos más que sorprendidos por todo lo que habían descubierto de la diva esa noche.

Horas después se encontraban en la escuela donde habían regresado para dejar que Kurt y Mercedes se fueran a sus respectivas casas en sus autos.

-entonces Alex seguirá siendo el chico misterioso para el resto de la academia- sentenciaba la Diva mirando a sus amigos.

-Tranquila no le diremos a nadie hasta que nos digan que podemos hacerlo- dijo Kurt

- ¡Hey¡ no olvides que dijiste que vendrías el jueves al Glee Club a cantar con Rachel- a lo cual el chico solo asintió

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Era sábado por la tarde y Santana había pasado todo el viernes en la noche pensando que habían hecho esos cuatro, de que hablaron, si podría hacer que Kurt y Mercedes le revelaran todo sobre ese misterioso conductor, tenía que descubrir la forma de saberlo, de separarlos, así que después de meditarlo un rato tomo su celular.

hey Q no te gustaría más ser tu quien fueras en ese mustang shelby en lugar de Berry

¿Que estas tramando S?

Simplemente imagina la cara de Berry cuando su novio llegue por ti en lugar de ella

Y así yo tendría la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar el corazón roto de mi Rachel, pensó la latina esperando que Q mordiera su Anzuelo.

Vamos S dime todo tu plan, te conozco se que hay algo escondido

Tranquila Q no será algo que te cause problemas

¿No será que te gusta Berry S?

Venga Q déjate de cosas tenemos que hacer un plan

En una hora en mi casa S no tardes.

Santana sonrió, no sabía si Quinn estaba enterada sobre sus sentimientos por Rachel, lo que si sabía es que logaría que le ayudara para separarla de ese Alex de una forma u otra. Faltando 20 minutos para que se acabe el tiempo que le dio Quinn bajo a su carro tomo rumbo a su casa llegando antes a un Starbucks por dos cafés, mientras esperaba en la fila pensando aun en su plan el mustang shelby se estacionaba justo en frente, para su mala suerte Rachel y Alex también pensaron en venir por una buena taza de café. Santana se Sorprendió al distinguir el olor de su diva, se giro para ver si no estaba equivocada y fue sorprendida por Rachel Berry siendo abrazada por ese tipo que empezaba a odiar con todo su ser.

-Berry- dijo secamente a causa de los celos

-Hola Santana- dijo la diva sin quitar su enorme sonrisa mientras seguía siendo abrazada por Alex que esta vez llevaba una gorra que cubría su perfil izquierdo.

-Así que tu novio es un chico hip-hop o rapero acaso- cuestiono con desdén mirando al que creía chico con una cara de te asesinare.

-Alex es músico, y tiene otros talentos-

-un placer Alex Giannetti para servirte- dijo controlando perfectamente su voz en un tono de locutor observando a la mujer totalmente divertido, pensó en hacer enojar mas a la latina acerco a la diva todavía más contra si bajando su rostro hasta el cuello de ella depositando algunos besos.

-Basta- dijo la diva riendo un poco, a lo que Santana molesta pago sus cafés, los tomo y se dirigió más furiosa a casa de Quinn, pensando que haría que ese sujeto dejara a su chica.

Al observar irse el carro de la latina, soltó a su estrella y empezó a reír muy divertido con su voz normal aprovechando que el café se había vaciado.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-Vamos nena no me digas que no lo notaste-

-Notar ¿el qué?- pregunto sorprendida

-esa chica, Santana cierto, se ve que está loca por ti- afirmo el

-Vamos no hagas ese tipo de bromas-

-mi estrella de verdad no estoy bromeando- Rachel lo miraba mientras tomaba los cafés y lo veía acercarse a la mesa.

-Alex, si lo que dices es cierto, y Santana estuviera loca por mí, no me tiraría Slushie todo el tiempo-

-¿slushie? ¿Qué es un slushie princesa?-

-Un granizado- levanto su ceja observando a su estrella, al notar Rachel que había dicho algo que podría hacerle enojar y causara un alboroto por la escuela decidió evadir el tema.- Entonces estarás fuera hasta el martes-

- si princesa tenemos que las últimas fotos del video- respondió el observando a la chica. Después de platicar y seguir poniéndose al corriente de lo que habían estado haciendo este tiempo subieron de nuevo al mustang y regresaron a casa de Rachel.

O-O-O-O-O

-Entonces S empezaremos con el plan, robemos el novio a Berry inmediatamente- anuncio la rubia, para luego mirar a la latina – ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el chico?- mientras pensaba que

- Alex Guilneti… Gianenini, vamos Q que importa su maldito nombre o apellido solamente concéntrate en conquistarlo.- la rubia solo asintió mientras pensaba que había escuchado un nombre similar en algún lado.

-S no olvides lo primero que debemos hacer es tomar el móvil de Rapaul-

De camino a casa esa noche de sábado Santana seguía meditando el plan que ella y Quinn habían trazado, aprovecharían la mañana del lunes cuando ambas compartían clase con su amor, y tomarían su celular de su bolso con la suficiente rapidez para copiar el numero, y si no había forma lo pedirían prestado para contestar un mensaje, y aprovecharían para copiar el numero de su dichoso novio para empezar con la segunda fase.

O-O-O-O-

A la mañana siguiente Rachel encontró una nota junto a unas llaves:

Buenos días mi Estrella, te veré el martes a la hora del glee club como acordamos, espero que mi préstamo te guste para extrañarme menos, por cierto nena, sobre los slushie, recuerda que los niños solemos demostrar nuestro amor a la niña que nos gusta cuando no conocemos otra forma de hacerlo, solo piénsalo, quizás Kurt pueda sacarte de la duda.

Con amor, tu músico y corredor favorito, y tu fan numero 1  
>Alex G.<p>

Pd conduce con cuidado. Y no derrames nada en los asientos.

Tras leer la nota empieza su rutina matinal no sin antes mandarle un texto a Kurt Y Mercedes para hablar sobre la posibilidad que su fan numero le había indicado, y claro informándoles que tenían el mustang para pasearse por todo lima en lo que el volvía de sus grabaciones.

Un suspiro se escapo mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que quizás si Alex tenía razón no tendría que callar mas lo que sentía por la latina, y él era la mejor forma de averiguar si sus suposiciones son ciertas, después de todo el había insistido la noche anterior que podrían jugar a darle celos hasta que se le declarara, y por eso debía hablar con sus amigos, así podría explicarles su plan.

El mensaje afirmativo de sus dos amigos interrumpió su rutina, ahorasolo quedaba esperar a que llegara el martes.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y espero que les siga gustando la historia<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno este Capitulo es corto, pero pense que este no podia ir añadido a ningun otro.

Gracias por sus mensajes.

* * *

><p>-Rachel corre, vamos rápido tenemos que escapar- dijo un Alex de once años -vamos que esperas corre- una Rachel de seis años le miraba profundamente asustada, tomo tu mano jalándote al correr, mientras un hombre se retorcía de dolor en la esquina de la habitación, habían aprovechado el momento en que había entrado a llevarles un poco de agua y ambos le habían golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

Sus cuerpos dolían, estaban cansados, tenían hambre, pero ambos sabían que tenían que correr y lo más rápido hasta encontrar ayuda, así recorriendo aquel lugar que parecía un almacén, pero que sabían seria el inferno si fallaban en su huida.

Alex sostenía con firmeza la mano de su estrella, sus miradas se encontraban cada vez que miraba hacia atrás revisando que no vinieran sus raptores; corrieron hasta encontrar un cuarto lleno de cajas escondiéndose ahí, esperando que siguieran de largo, pero se detuvieron, cuando escucharon que los pasos se acercaban mas y mas, por inercia ambos se abrazaron, pero Alex recargo sobre su pecho a la pequeña Rachel apagando sus pequeños sollozos contra su cuerpo.

Necesitaban descansar pero ahora mismo solo un pensamiento estaba en sus mentes llegar a casa.

Entonces el eco de los pasos regresando irrumpió el momento de calma.

-Vamos niños juguemos un poco mas- pronunciaba uno de los hombres mientras inspeccionaba la sala, mientras su compañero se quedaba en la otra puerta.

Ambos temblaban mientras, abrazándose con más fuerza confortándose entre sí.

– yo voy a protegerte. Saldremos de aquí pronto- pronuncio Alex en un susurro apenas audible para ellos pero en un tono bastante firme; su dedo frio sobre los labios de Rachel en señal de que no debía emitir ningún ruido, le miro y susurro antes de salir de su escondite –te diré cuando debes correr y no te detengas yo iré detrás- Rachel le miraba denotando en sus ojos el miedo y determinación, tembló de nuevo al sentir los brazos que la soltaban, mientras veía a Alex caminar en absoluto silencio y siguió su camino con la mirada.

El grito de los hombres en señal de que lo habían visto, un terrible forcejeo, tu corazón desbocado y lleno de miedo, uno de ellos levanto un cuchillo bajando con furia hacia su rostro.

-No Hermano- Grito Rachel con todas sus fuerzas, para luego girarse al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-Rachel-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Rachel…Rachel-le llamaba Leroy sin lograr hacer que la joven diva despertara.

-No Alex…Alex- Se movía con brusquedad debajo de las sabanas, forcejeando con su padre como si del hombre de sus sueños se tratara.

-Vamos nena despierta, está bien, todo está bien- repetía Leroy una y otra vez hasta que despertó aferrándose a los brazos de su padre.

-Papa…yo…Alex- decía regulando su respiración dándose cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla

-Alex está bien cielo el regresara el martes- Así siguieron un rato mas hasta que Leroy logro calmar a Rachel y convencerla de que volviera a dormir, y espero al lado de su pequeña hasta ver que volviera a los brazos de Morfeo esperando que esta vez fuera un sueño pacífico.

Volvió a su cama esperando que no se repitiera el mismo sueño, aunque estaban acostumbrados a que eso ocurriera cada año en esas fechas, ambos chicos aun tenían bastante traumas.

O-O-O-O-O-

Al otro extremo de Ohio Alex se había despertado temblando, bañado en sudor, colocando por inercia su mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su respiración era pesada y rápida, se levanto directo hacia el baño del hotel, abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara, intentando calmarse, levanto el rostro hacia el espejo y ahora el chico de 22 años le devolvía la mirada, mientras un largo mechón negro caía sobre su cara, estaba a punto de levantar su cabello y observar su rostro completamente cuando el sonido del celular hizo que se girase a contestar.

-¿Rach estas bien?- pregunto en automático al ver el numero.

-No puedo dormir, y papa acaba de irse a descansar- sentencio

-tranquila princesa todo está bien ahora- pronuncio en un tono calmado

-No lo hagas Alex-dijo firmemente la morocha

-¿hacer que princesa?- cuestiono

-no te atrevas a no llegar el martes, no podría, no…-

-shhh…nena estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta- dijo Alex mientras seguía intentando tranquilizarla, así siguieron unos minutos más hasta que ambos se rindieron al cansancio.

O-O-O-O-O-O

La mañana del lunes Santana y Quinn habían llegado a la escuela un poco antes, habían esperado a que llegara la primera clase para poder comenzar con su plan; el timbre sonó con lo cual el resto de los alumnos entraron al aula y ahí estaba Rachel Berry tan puntual como siempre.

Santana sintió un tirón en el pecho al ver las ojeras debajo de los ojos de la diva, ese rostro cansado, parecía que había tenido una pelea, y el único que podría ser el culpable era el noviecito ese que ya se encargaría de él en cuanto lo viera, si bien es cierto, que Finnocense había lastimado a su diva cuando salía con él, al igual que el tal Jessy, pero jamás la había visto tan devastada le dejaría muy en claro a su supuesto nuevo y temporal noviecito que le pasa a las personas que lastiman a su chica.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo es tambien un poco escencial para comprender mas delante la actitud de Alex en los pesadillas venideras que tendra Rachel

Gracias por los comentarios.

* * *

><p>La mañana del lunes Santana y Quinn habían llegado a la escuela un poco antes, habían esperado a que llegara la primera clase para poder comenzar con su plan; el timbre sonó con lo cual el resto de los alumnos entraron al aula y ahí estaba Rachel Berry tan puntual como siempre.<p>

Santana sintió un tirón en el pecho al ver las ojeras debajo de los ojos de la diva, ese rostro cansado, parecía que había tenido una pelea, y el único que podría ser el culpable era el noviecito ese que ya se encargaría de él en cuanto lo viera, si bien es cierto, que Finnocense había lastimado a su diva cuando salía con él, al igual que el tal Jessy, pero jamás la había visto tan devastada le dejaría muy en claro a su supuesto nuevo y temporal noviecito que le pasa a las personas que lastiman a su chica.

El Señor Shue entro al aula e hizo que los alumnos guardaran silencio para comenzar su clase, observo las extrañas marcas debajo de los ojos de la diva como los demás pero continúo su programa del día.

-Rachel puedes quedarte un momento- pregunto él.

- por supuesto señor Shue- estaba agotada mentalmente la pesadilla se había repetido de nuevo en la noche y esta vez había sido más larga, su padre Hiram había insistido en que no fuera a la escuela para que pudiera descansar a lo que ella negó diciendo que no podía porque había quedado con Kurt y Mercedes, sin embargo le prometió que si se sentía muy mal o cansada volvería temprano a casa.

-Dime Rachel ¿sucede algo malo? ¿Está todo bien?- pregunto el hombre un poco preocupado

-Está todo bien profesor- dijo ella sin ánimos de que siguieran preguntando, era algo que no le gustaba recordar mucho.

-Segura Rachel, no tiene nada que ver con ese chico que ah estado recogiéndote- la diva se estremeció al sentir viva en su mente la imagen de su sueño, y se quedo unos instantes en blanco antes de contestarle.

-Si todo está bien Sr. Shue- sonrió de la forma más natural, aunque no tuviera deseos de hacerlo, y salió de la habitación, donde la Latina esperaba a que su diva saliera, después de todo no podía desaprovechar para saber que había sucedido y al menos ahora podía saber que si era causa del futuro ex novio de su chica.

Camino hacia el salón fingiendo que había olvidado algo chocando con la diva.

-Lo siento Santana- dijo la diva sin intención de escuchar cualquier reclamo de la otra chica, se sentía tan cansada que solo quería que llegara el almuerzo, así que no noto en el choque cuando la latina le quitado el móvil, se fue rumbo a la siguiente clase.

- S ¿lo conseguiste?- preguntaba la rubia saliendo de la puerta de enfrente, a lo que Santana solo le paso el móvil para que esta pudiera pasar el numero, la rubia rápidamente comenzó a buscar en la lista de contactos hasta encontrar el numero, después de eso la latina solo le quito el teléfono de nuevo a su amiga rubia, y lo dejo en el casillero de Rachel, cuidando que nadie viera el momento en que lo dejaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A la hora del almuerzo Rachel denotaba más cansancio que cuando había empezado el día, y sabiendo que sus padres no estarían en casa a causa de su trabajo le pidió a su dúo inseparable que si podían llevarla a casa y quedarse con ella ya que no tenía ánimos de estar sola, ambos habían aceptado llevarla.

Una vez en su casa subieron al cuarto de la morocha donde se quedaron con ella hasta que se quedo dormida, sintiéndose protegía por sus amigos; Mercedes miraba el cuarto de la diva en el cual ya había estado en otras ocasiones pero un libro de cuentos que no había visto nunca antes llamo su atención, Kurt solo se le quedo mirando cuando vio que tomaba el libro. Lo leyeron mientras la diva despertaba.

-Hola chicos- dijo ella una vez despierta

-hola diva de verdad estabas cansada- dijo Kurt

Rachel los observo notando que su amiga morena estaba entretenida en la lectura, y al notar de qué libro se trataba rio un poco.

-pasa algo Rachel- pregunto Mercedes mirándola sobre el libro

-no prefieres la película casera sobre el libro- dijo ella divertida, al tiempo que sus amigos la miraban.

-¿Hay una película?- preguntaron al unisonó

-Algo así- dijo ella levantándose de la cama buscando entre sus CD de música hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

-no es un musical- exclamo la morena

-jajá no Mercedes tranquila- encendió la televisión junto al Dvd y puso la película subiendo un poco el volumen.

Los tres chicos miraron la Pantalla hasta la aparición de una Rachel de cuatro años vestida de princesa; media hora después al finalizar la película, Rachel recordaba otros sucesos que no habían quedado grabados en el disco y que le contaba a sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alex- le llamaba la pequeña diva mientras sus padres sostenían la cámara

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo el chico de nueve años molesto con el traje de príncipe que le habían hecho ponerse. De verdad el no comprendía porque sus padres y sus amigos tenían la idea de vestir a sus hijos y filmar cuentos caseros, de verdad estaban locos.

-vamos Alex lo prometiste, haríamos el cuento juntos- para su edad la dicción de la pequeña Rachel era muy buena.

- Me veo ridícula- sentencio la pequeña Alex mirando a Rachel, mientras los otros pequeños reían.

-no pareces un príncipe- decía la pequeña- además yo soy la princesa por eso tu eres el príncipe- a lo que solo le limito a mirarle.

-Alexandra Giannetti tú fuiste la primera en dar de brincos y decirle a Rachel que sería una buena idea- le reprendió su madre

- Pero ma- puso su clásica cara de puchero intentando convencerles

-ya te dije tu actuaras con ellos- dijo su madre zanjando el asunto

- Ilia mejor les dejaremos la cámara y ellos grabaran, así no se sentirán nerviosos y nos podrán mostrar después el video- respondió Hiram sonriéndole a los pequeños, dejándoles la cámara en la mesa, los demás adultos salieron hacia la casa.

-Alex- volvió a llamarle Rachel, mientras peleaba con otro niño por ser el que grabara

- si princesa- dijo refiriéndose al disfraz de la niña

-si eres un príncipe no puedes llamarte Alexandra- decía la niña, el solo se limito a sonreír ante su razonamiento como los otros niños de su edad.

-Entonces como debo llamarme- a lo cual la niña miro de nuevo el cuento.

-el hermano de la princesa se llama Alexander- sonrió ella - solo hay que cambiar las letras en tu nombre- pronuncio muy feliz mirando a su amigo.

-algo más que quiera la princesita- decía el divertido, a lo que la pequeña morocha lo pensó unos instantes.

-un hermano- a lo que el chico paso su mano por su mechón descubriendo su rostro un poco confundido.

-¿cómo?-exclamo

- si yo soy la Princesa y tú eres el príncipe, entonces tu eres mi hermano-

-hermana- le corrigió

-no hermana no, hermano tu serás mi hermano-sentencio Rachel en tono triunfal - entonces como siempre seré la princesa de mis papas, tu siempre serás mi hermano- a lo que solo comenzó a reír, causando que la pequeña le empujara y se fuera corriendo creyendo que se burlaba de sus palabras.

-Eres malo- fue lo último que dijo corriendo fuera del jardín para esconderse dentro de la casa.

El chico suspiro dándose cuenta de su error y tomo una pequeña flor antes de subir a buscar a su princesa, recorrió toda la casa hasta que la encontró dentro de uno de los closet llorando abrió la puerta y se hinco delante de ella.

-lo siento princesa, no quería que lloraras- dijo con una mirada sincera

-te reíste de mí - decía la pequeña diva dramatizando a tan corta edad.

-no es solo que me hizo feliz- a lo que la chica levanto el rostro.

-¿serás mi hermano?- dijo ella volviendo a su pequeña sonrisa de mil voltios.

- Seré el príncipe si tú siempre eres la princesa, mi pequeña estrella- dijo Alex sacando la flor entregándosela a la pequeña.

Después de un rato ambos niños bajaron hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, los cuales se giraron al ver que la pequeña venía dando brinquitos y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tío Hiram, pueden grabarnos, no creo que lo ágamos muy bien nosotros- dijo algo apenado

- si papa tienes que grabarnos a mi hermano y a mi- decía la pequeña

-Claro que los grabare- dijo el hombre para luego mirar a su pequeña – así que ahora son hermanos- a lo que los dos pequeños asintieron.

- voy a protegerla y a cuidar siempre de ella tío Hiram- pronuncio

- por cierto Alex- pronuncio su madre -¿Cómo se llama el libro que grabaran en película? A lo que el sonrojándose contesto.

-Una estrella para una princesa- tomo la mano de Rachel y salieron de regreso al jardín, mientras llevaban una enorme estrella de papel dorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y después de eso Alex le insistió tanto que convenció a su abuelo para que sus madres le cambiaran el nombre por Alexander- dijo la diva mirando a sus amigos

- de verdad que tienes una manía con las estrellas desde tan corta edad- anuncio Kurt

-pero a lo visto es culpa de tu hermana- comento la morena, lo cual solo causo que la morocha negara con la cabeza.

-Mercedes, ya lo aclaramos, el es mi hermano, las hermanas no pueden ser príncipes, así que por eso decidimos que sería mi hermano, no ver que por eso después de años de que yo le llamar Alexander y de que se presentara como tal logro que le cambiaran el nombre así, el siempre seria mi hermano por que se llamaba igual que el príncipe- siguiendo aun con su explicación hasta que Kurt intervino

-vamos Rachel ya quedo claro- cortando de esa forma lo que le restaba de monologo a la morocha.

Comenzaron a hablar de nuevo de sus planes para descubrir a Santana, y de las locas ideas que tenía su hermano para lograr mostrar las reacciones de la latina para que la verdad y sus sentimientos salieran por fin a la luz, unas horas después Kurt y Mercedes se despidieron esperando que llegara el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

El siguiente capitulo sera aun mejor, como se sentira santana ante lo excelentes actores que son estos hermanos juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews y sus Comentarios.

Espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

><p>El lunes a la hora del almuerzo el resto de los gleeks se dieron cuenta que hacían falta tres de sus compañeros, Santana solo pensaba que Mercedes y Kurt estaban consolando a su chica cuando ahora mismo podría ser ella quien la tuviera en sus brazos tratando de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad, pero esto solo ayudaba mas al plan para alejar al hombre que había lastimado a su Rachel.<p>

Quinn que se encontraba al lado de la latina, le dio una mirada y ambas salieron de la cafetería para entrar luego en un aula vacía. Saco el teléfono marcando el número y poniendo el altavoz. Se escucho el sonido de una banda muy fuerte para después disminuir hasta terminarse.

Miro el número telefónico y al no conocerlo disidió contestar con su voz pública-

-¿Alo?- a pesar de que la música se había terminado de su lado aun había mucho cotilleo

-me has extrañado- pronuncio una rubia con tono sensual

-¿Quién habla?- pregunto sorprendido, sin escuchar muy bien por el ruido

-no me digas que tan pronto me has olvidado- insistió en el mismo tono de voz, aprovechando su desconcierto a causa del ruido al otro lado

-¿Bueno?- la interferencia había aumentado y luego una voz al fondo.

-Alex se acabo el descanso ay que seguir con las fotos- dijo un asistente

- Bueno…bueno oye, mi teléfono está fallando, marcare cuando me desocupe-

- No… espera- fue lo último que la rubia dijo cuando se corto la llamada

-Oye Alex démonos prisa si queremos acabar esto hoy- dijo el fotógrafo

-o si lo siento tenía una llamada-

-¿era tu hermana?- pregunto un miembro de la banda

-no, no lo creo- pronuncio volviendo al cuarto para continuar trabajando con el grupo

Santana miraba a la rubia atónita de que les haya colgado, lo que les sorprendió nunca imaginaron que el noviecito estuviera de verdad ocupado. Pero no les importaba procederían a la opción b del plan y Quinn Fabray haría que callera en sus garras.

La campana sonó así que se separaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases, parecía que las sorpresas seguían llegando a la latina por que las demás clases que se suponía tenía en ese periodo con la morocha, jamás asistió, lo cual logro que su día transcurriera más lento de lo normal ya que no estaba la sonrisa de su chica para alegrarle la tarde, o sus argumentos kilométricos en contra de alguno de los profesores.

Resignada al final del día regreso a su casa, esperando ver a la mañana siguiente a la morocha.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kurt había pasado por Rachel como habían acordado, ya que ella les había explicado que lo más probable era que Alex llegara cansado lo primero que haría es tomar una ducha, una siesta y luego lo verían a la hora del glee club, así que el joven Hummel se limitaba a mirar a la diva que llevaba en el auto mientras parecía que brincaba por la emoción.

-estas demasiado ansiosa Rachel- afirmo él, la diva lo observo un instante y luego sonrió volviendo su vista al camino.

-Hace tanto que no cantamos juntos, tiene un talento increíble, pero se concentra más en el control de su voz, si se decidiera a cantar con su tono real sería algo increíble es tan bueno como yo, entiendes que es cantar con alguien que entienda como nosotros los tiempos en modo perfecto y que no tenga que…-la diva aun no terminaba de explicarle cuando él la interrumpió

-ya diva calma o arruinaras el momento- decía el divertido- además ya hemos llegado y no podemos decir nada hasta que llegue el momento recuerdas- la morocha asintió, respiro profundamente antes de salir.

Al llegar a la escuela ambos se separaron momentáneamente rumbo a sus casilleros, la diva logro sentir una mirada fija sobre ella, levanto la vista y se encontró con una latina mirándola, a lo cual la chica solo pensó mas en lo que pasaría más tarde, le sonrió a latina que para su sorpresa le devolvió la sonrisa pero fue interrumpida de la interacción con esta.

-Hola Rachel- Dijo Finn haciendo que la diva se girase a verle

-Finn hola- dijo ella sacando las cosas del casillero, la latina salió junto con Britanny a su siguiente clase, pensando que la interacción entre Hudson y su Rachel seria inofensiva

-Rachel estoy preocupado por ti- dijo él, a lo que la diva solo le sonrió

- estoy muy Finn no te preocupes- el resto de los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse a sus aulas el timbre estaba cerca de sonar

-pero ese chico que ah venido, no parece bueno para ti, tiene finta de ser peligroso Rach- dijo él con tono firme.

- No sabes lo que dices Finn- se limito a decir dándole la espalda para irse al a su clase pero el la sujeto por la muñeca fuertemente obligándola a girarse.

-No Rachel, tu no entiendes él puede lastimarte- dijo el furioso apretando mas su muñeca

-Tú eres el único que me lastima- sentencio la diva, buscando zafarse

-Vuelve conmigo-

-Basta Finn me lastimas- Hudson reacciono cuando escucho voces de los profesores acercarse y la soltó mientras le daba a entender con la vista que no habían terminado, pero la diva ya había salido de ahí en cuanto sintió su mano libre, quizás no era el chico más inteligente de la escuela, pero aun era el Quarterback y si él decía que Rachel no volvía con el no estaría con nadie más.

Una vez lejos de la vista de Finn, bajo su manga de su clásico suéter con figuras de animales ocultando la marca que le había dejado.

A la hora del almuerzo procuro no separarse nada de Mercedes y Kurt, incluso les había pedido que no dejaran que se le acercara hasta que Alex estuviera ahí; Kurt estaba molesto por lo que su hermano le había hecho a su amiga, no esperaba que reaccionara así, y aunque creía que se trataba de un impulso único que había tenido, pero cumplirían con la petición de la diva.

El transcurso de las clases fue así, con Mercedes y Kurt acompañándola al resto de sus clases lo cual no fue difícil ya que compartían la mayoría con la diva, hasta la hora del glee club.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes el señor Shuester se dirigió hacia sus chicos

-¿Alguien quieren compartirnos algo?- y la mano de la diva se estiro sobre su cabeza

-Señor Shue a mi me encantaría cantar algo para el resto-

-Muy bien Rachel pasa entonces- y la diva en un instante ya estaba delante de todos

-bueno este dueto- dijo la diva- es con un invitado muy especial para mí, y le eh pedido que me acompañara- dijo ella dando aun la espalda a la puerta al tiempo que Alex entraba con su clásico mechón sobre su lado izquierdo.

-bueno me parece una sorpresa agradable- dijo el Sr Shue, mientras dos miradas se centraron en el recién llegado y Rachel.

-Alex Giannetti un placer- dijo para luego dirigirse hacia el piano

-No, dijiste que me acompañarías necesito que me sigas y si tocas no sería lo mismo- asintió en entendimiento de que la diva había decidido hacer la actuación completa, y ambos juntos eran excelentes.

Y entonces la música comenzó.

Mirándolo fijamente Rachel comenzó:

Tu manera de amar me domina

Con tus besos me has hecho feliz

y es que tú llenas toda mi vida

y contigo la quiero vivir

Si no estás siento que algo me pasa

me atormento y no quiero salir

yo prefiero quedarme en mi casa

por si llamas me encuentres aquí

Rachel le tomo de las manos y al momento que el entro al acompañamiento:

contigo sí

yo voy a donde vayas

yo sé que no me fallas

lo puedo presentir

Contigo sí

mi vida es diferente

disfruto plenamente estar cerca de ti

yo te quiero

me lo dicta el alma

y es que el alma no sabe mentir

Contigo sí

yo voy a donde quieras

no temo que me hieras

contigo hasta morir

El subió su mano tocando su mejilla mientras ella le escuchaba:

Si no estás siento que algo me pasa

me atormento y no quiero salir

yo prefiero quedarme en mi casa

por si llamas me encuentres aquí

Ella le sonrio, mientras sentían dos miradas muy fija sobre ellos, al tiempo que se acerco mas a él para entonar la siguiente estrofa.

Sabes cómo aliviar mi tristeza

cuando me haces promesas de amor

necesito que siempre lo sepas

que contigo me siento mejor.

Se recargo contra su pecho mirando al resto de los gleeks entonando el coro:

Contigo sí

yo voy a donde vayas

yo sé que no me fallas

lo puedo presentir

Contigo sí

mi vida es diferente

disfruto plenamente estar cerca de ti

yo te quiero

me lo dicta el alma

y es que el alma no sabe mentir

Contigo sí

yo voy a donde quieras

no temo que me hieras

contigo hasta morir.

Al terminar la canción la diva se giro viendo a su hermano con una mirada que de amor que engañaba a cualquiera, él le sonrió acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Rapaul no puedes contener tus muestras cariñosas- dijo una rubia muy molesta haciendo que ambos se girasen a verlos, pero la latina aunque su amiga no lo sabía le agradecía infinitamente que haya evitado que se besaran delante de todos, aun así no pudo soportarlo y salió de ahí.

-lo siento es que nos emocionamos- contesto la diva sinceramente mientras mira a su hermano pensando que Santana había hecho justo lo que él dijo que pasaría.

-Aléjate de mi novia- dijo un Finn muy molesto, que en un instante estaba delante de ellos aventando arrojando a Alex contra el piano.

-Basta Finn, te dije que no íbamos a volver- dijo la diva preocupada viendo a Alex ponerse de pie mientras un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por su rostro.

-estoy bien- dijo Su hermano tratando de calmarla, poniéndola detrás suyo. –Es mejor irnos- dijo sin quitarle los ojos a Hudson al tiempo que este tomaba una silla arrojándola a un lado, todos estaban sorprendidos, Quinn había oído rumores de otras porristas en las duchas de que el chico tenia impulsos agresivos pero no pensaba que fuera cierto, después de todo el había sido su novio también. Puck se apresuro junto con Mike agarrando a su amigo.

-Basta Finn tienes que calmarte- dijo Puck sin soltarlo

-si lo siento chicos, no sé que me paso- dijo mientras que ellos lo soltaron cuando sintieron que se relajaba

Alex no muy convencido le hiso una seña a la diva para que salieran de ahí

-Supongo que será todo por hoy- dijo el Sr Shuester a sus alumnos después de lo que había sucedido.

Tras esas palabras Quinn y Britanny se dirigieron a buscar de inmediato a Santana, mientras Mercedes y Kurt iban detrás de los hermanos, pero ellos caminaban muy rápido, no les dieron alcance hasta el estacionamiento, donde Rachel había comenzado a revisar a qué altura tenia la herida, levantando el mechón de su cabello sin saber que sus amigos estaban detrás y habían logrado ver la cicatriz de Alex, se miraron impresionados, pero no dijeron nada dándose cuenta de que no era el momento para preguntar qué es lo que había pasado antes.

-tenemos que ir a que te revisen- dijo ella

-Estoy bien- le sonrió, quitando su mano para que el mechón callera de nuevo tapando sus heridas cuando noto la presencia de los dos chicos, ella se giro y los observo, sonriéndoles ligeramente.

-Vamos papa tiene que estar en el hospital haremos que él te revise- luego miro a sus amigos de nuevo- lo lamento chicos nos veremos luego.

-Rachel, debes contarle del incidente- le dijo la morena

-¿Qué incidente?- a lo que la diva solo negó

-no es nada-

-Vamos Rachel puede repetirse mejor muéstrale tu muñeca- a lo que la diva no muy de acuerdo lo hizo, dejando ver un gran hematoma en su muñeca derecha

-¿fue ese chico?- pregunto mirando al chico Hummel, quien simplemente asintió

Rachel abrazo a su hermano calmándolo

-si te lastima de nuevo…-Rachel no dejo que su hermano continuara puso un dedo sobre sus labios y beso su mejilla.

-Tú me protegerás lo sé, ahora vamos al médico, nos veremos luego chicos-

Se despidieron y la morocha tomo el lugar del conductor, y emprendieron rumbo al hospital.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Y bueno en los siguientes capitulos habra mas interaccion del resto de los Gleeks


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas Gracias por sus Mensajes

* * *

><p>Las rubias fueron de inmediato hacia donde la latina, después de buscarla quince minutos para luego encontrarla en el baño de chicas.<p>

-Santana te encuentras bien- pregunto Britanny acercándose a su amiga

-Si Brit- observando a sus amigas

-¿paso algo?-

-Finn se volvió loco- dijo Quinn- tuvo un arranque de ira

-¿Berry está bien?-Pregunto la latina

-Sí, pero parecía algo asustada- sentencio Brittany –S ¿podemos ir a ver si están bien?-

Santana le dio una mirada a su otra amiga rubia para evitar que hiciera algún comentario sobre la preocupación desinteresada de Brittany después de todo le caía como anillo al dedo, necesitaba asegurarse por sí misma que su diva se encontraba bien.

-¿también vendrás con nosotros Quinn?- pregunto Brit

-No yo iré después Brit- dijo Quinn, pero Santana de inmediato supo que la rubia jamás iría a visitarla, pero no le importaba, tomo la mano de Brit mientras esta se despedía de la rubia.

- S- le llamo la rubia – ¿Crees que el amigo de Rachel me dé una vuelta en su moto?-

-si no yo me asegurare de que te dé una vuelta Brit no te preocupes- lo que provoco una sonrisa en la chica.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Llegaron primero a la florería por sugerencia de la rubia, porque insistía que siempre que se veía un enfermo debían llevarse flores, lo que la latina no entendía ya que no estaba Rachel enferma, al parecer el único lastimado era el noviecito pero todo por complacer a su amiga, así quizás sería más fácil entrometerse entre los dos, levanto su vista mirando a su amiga salir con un pato de peluche.

-Y eso- a lo que la rubia solo sonrió

- me gustan los patos S-

-Si eso lo sé pero ¿para quién es?- la rubia simplemente la miro viendo como si amiga no entendía

-para el amigo de Rachel-

-pero ya llevamos flores Brit- dijo la latina

-Son Rachel- dijo la rubia, entonces Santana comprendió que su amiga lo sabía, pudo verlo en sus ojos, ella sabía muy bien acerca de sus sentimientos por la morocha y le estaba ayudando, lo cual le compensaría haciendo que ese chico le diera mil vueltas de ser necesario en esa moto.

Hora y media después de averiguar que flores serian las ideales y comer un poco buscando darles tiempo, estaciono su carro enfrente de casa de los Berry y tocaron el timbre, el padre de Rachel abrió la puerta.

-Hola señor Berry ¿esta Rachel?- pregunto Brit

-En la cocina- respondió el, se disculpo por retirarse, y cerró la puerta tras entrar las chicas que se dirigieron a la cocina, quienes empezaron a reír tras oír la discusión

-quiero carne-

-nada de carnes dijo el doctor-

-vamos princesa nadie sabrá-

-ya te dije que te hare una rica ensalada-

-Rachel no, no quiero nada vegano-

-No hay nada mejor que un platillo vegano en estos casos-

-un buen filete deberías darme- decía el haciendo desatinar a su estrella adrede

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo la latina haciendo que la moracha se girara a verlos, se quito la gorra y se la puso a su hermano cubriendo su cicatriz.

-Hola- dijo una diva algo confundida, viendo de reojo a su hermano reírse

-Hola Rachel- dijo Britt acercándose a la diva- Estas bien no te paso nada, estaba preocupada- dijo la rubia demostrando verdadera preocupación

-Estoy bien solo tengo un pequeño moretón a causa de Finn- dijo enseñándole su muñeca cosa que solo hiso molestar aun mas a la latina, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Alex

-tu estas bien- pregunto la rubia mirando a Alex

-Solo fue una puntada- dijo sonriendo mientras

-Berry- dijo la Latina acercándose a la morocha y sacando las flores- Son para ti, para ayudarte a recuperar de…bueno…para que te sientas mejor- pronuncio , la diva se acerco y las tomo sin saber que decirle.

-Ehm gracias- dijo mientras buscaba un jarrón

-hey chicas quieren un helado- dijo Alex

-Si- Brit fue la primera en brincar

-pero ya no nos queda nada Alex- dijo la morocha

-yo lo traigo- anuncio miro a la chica rubia- gusta acompañarme señorita

-Vamos en la moto- apunto rápido Brit, a lo que Alex solo sonrió

La diva miro a Santana como esperando ver que decía

-Ve con el Brit entonces, aquí los esperaremos- dijo sonriéndole a la rubia.

Nada perezosos los chicos salieron de la casa, mientras la latina y la diva les seguían, mientras observaban como le explicaba a Brittany con calma en que momentos y que señales le daría para inclinarse o agacharse, a lo que sorprendente la chica comprendió rápido, mirando a Rachel un momento, mientras le miro sonriéndole de nuevo, volviendo ambas la vista a sus amigos, lo único curioso para Santana era que el chico les diera la espalda para ponerse el casco, vieron como se subieron a la moto, par a verlos desaparecer luego al final de la calle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Brittany gritaba de emoción con el casco puesto, pidiéndole que fuera aun mas rápido a lo que sin dudar Alex le complació y después le dijo con señas que se agarrara fuerte, lo que la rubia hizo, cuando luego noto que la moto iba sobre una llanta, siguieron paseando por lima durante una hora antes de decidir ir por los helados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al verles llegar al final de la calle la morocha se quedo mirando un instante a la latina antes de entrar a su casa de nuevo seguida por Santana.

-así que ese es tu novio eh Berry- dijo con un deje de celos en su voz

-Tenemos una relación sí, pero no es mi novio- dijo regresando a la cocina a terminar de preparar la cena para cuando sus padres llegaran.

-con que es esa clase de relación- dijo santana, lo cual causo una ligera risa de la diva al entender que la latina pensaba en que era alguna especie de relación abierta, pero claro sabía muy bien que su respuesta había sido muy ambigua.

Se movió un poco entre la cocina, antes de que alguna de las dos volviera a pronunciar palabras, mientras la latina seguía sin quitarle la vista.

-son muy bonitas- dijo Rachel mirando de nuevo las flores- en verdad gracias- poniéndose delante de la latina acercándose tanto, que la chica se puso nerviosa al sentir la respiración de la diva contra su oído.

-Santana- dijo la diva de manera lenta y suave.

-Si- dijo la latina un poco nerviosa, sentía que hiperventilaba no esperaba esta reacción de la diva

-te eh dicho que me gusta el chocolate- dijo ella para luego volver a terminar la comida sonriendo, respuesta que dejo aun mas confundida, Santana se quedo unos minutos perdida analizando la reacción de la diva y esas sonrisas que le había dirigido todo el día.

Se escucharon las risas de los chicos entrando en la cocina con el helado, la diva miro el reloj viendo que realmente habían tardado sus amigos, pero conociendo a Alex esto era parte de algún plan nuevo que había formulado.

-S…S ah sido genial, levantamos la moto y conducimos por toda la ciudad- entro corriendo la rubia a contarle, pero la latina estaba aun despistada

-Brit quizás Santana necesita un empujón- dijo de manera divertido Alex, a lo que la rubia rio un poco cosa que saco a la chica de su ensoñación, pero para la diva esa palabra significaba que de verdad su hermano tenía algo en marcha.

Comieron su helado, mientras Brittany seguía relatándoles a sus amigos lo rápido que habían ido y como se detuvieron a ver patos en un estanque y lo divertido que había sido. Después de eso las dos chicas se despidieron y Santana llevo a su amiga a su casa.

-S estas distraída-

-a lo siento Brit-Brit-

-S a ti te gustan las estrellas verdad-

-por qué dices eso Brittany- esta conversación se tornaba más rara cada vez pensaba ella

-a Rach le gusta el Chocolate- dijo la rubia, que lo único que causo en ese momento fue que la latina pensara que su amiga realmente le había afectado comer tanto helado y las altas velocidades.

* * *

><p>Yo amo las estrellas con chocolate<p>

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

><p>Había escuchado que el noviecito, free lo que fuera que dejaría de ser de su Rachel saldría de la ciudad a ver unos detalles de trabajo, y que los padres de la diva habían salido a un crucero y que regresarían en unas semanas, así que decidió que esperaría a que el chico se fuera para hablar con la diva, la puerta se abrió y desde donde estaba pudo ver como los labios de su diva eran apresados por los del más alto mientras le atraía más hacia sí, apretó las manos contra el volante observándoles, deseaba salir de ahí y golpearlo decirle que dejara, pero esperaría un poco más.<p>

Se puso la chamarra, levanto la vista mirando hacia su carro, aunque sabía que no podía verla por la lluvia, se puso el casco, para segundos después perderse al final de la calle, de inmediato la latina bajo del auto sin importarle que pudiera mojarse, Rachel seguía en la puerta mirándole y de nuevo le sonrió, Santana de inmediato la empujo dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-llegas tarde- decía la diva

-es que alguien no se iba- sentencio la latina apretando más sus cuerpos contra si, haciendo poco a poco que la morocha caminara de espaldas hasta tocar con el sillón cayendo ambas sobre este, instante en el que Santana capturo los labios de su diva.

Se fueron desasiendo de la ropa que había comenzado a ser un estorbo, Santana se entretuvo mirando a la diva mientras esta pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Sus miradas se cruzaron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿estoy soñando?- rieron un poco y volvieron a besarse.

-are que solo pienses más que en mi Rach- descendió entre besos por su cuello, dejando marcas de sus dientes en su descenso, mientras escuchaba escapar cortos gemidos de los labios de sus chica, usando sus dientes para deslizar fuera la ropa restante de la diva.

La tormenta ahogaba los ruidos provenientes de la calle, así que ninguna de las chicas escucho cuando la motocicleta se detuvo de nuevo en la entrada, ni como pequeñas maldiciones provenían detrás de la puerta, lo único que escucharon fue el clic de la puerta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ambas chicas se fueron despertadas, en casa de los López por la madre de Santana diciéndole que llegaría tarde a la escuela, a lo que la chica solo dijo que se daría prisa y se metió rápido al baño dándose cuenta de las condiciones en que estaba. Mientras en la residencia Berry, Rachel había despertado jadeando y con su hermano riendo tras la puerta muy divertido, que al notar.

-Si San…mas…o si mas- se burlo repitiendo las palabras que su estrella había repetido en sueños

Lo que causó que recibiera un almohadazo y la chica exigiendo que saliera de su habitación, tras asegurarse de que la puerta se había cerrado entro rápidamente al baño, necesitaba una ducha muy fría. Quince minutos más tarde se encontraba desayunando mientras veía como su hermano caminaba con una sonrisa traviesa observándola.

-Has oído de sueños compartidos- menciono la diva

-solo unas cosas-

-dicen que cuando uno sueña con una persona y el sueño se comparte, o se conectan en algún momento del punto onírico, alguno de los dos el que esta consiente que está dormido o recuerda haber dormido, pregunta si está soñando, y el que suele preguntar es el primer soñador dando a entender que el otro es el invasor del sueño y el que suele modificar los hechos que causen la conciencia de este hecho- dijo mirando al chico

-bastaba con que mencionaras que compartiste un sueño con tu amor- dijo el muy divertido, a lo que se gano una mirada de reproche de la mas chica. – Entonces ella invadió tus sueños- dijo riendo un poco

-No lo sé- haciendo que el chico se pusiera serio y le prestara toda su atención

-¿cómo que no lo sabes?- pregunto

- creo que ambas estábamos consientes de que era un sueño-

- bueno princesa eso no podemos saberlo, quizás solo fue un simple sueño- menciono volviendo a sonreír. -¿Qué clase de sueño fue?- la diva lo miro completamente sonrojada a lo que Alex volvía a reír a carcajada suelta.

-Eres odioso- dijo la chica haciendo que su padre le llevara a la escuela ya que su hermano no dejaba de reírse. Cosa que aprovecho él, para mandar unos mensajes, o si esa tarde sería muy divertida.

Miro el celular observando la respuesta, fue por su casco y salió de ahí, ahora solo quedaba esperar y arreglar algunas otras cosas hasta la hora del almuerzo de los chicos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Media cuadra antes del estacionamiento del instituto McKinley una motocicleta se detuvo al lado del automóvil donde iban Kurt y Mercedes, una rubia bajo de la moto, se quito el casco regresándoselo al motociclista, levanto el visor del casco acercándose.

-Pueden llevarla desde aquí, aun tengo que arreglar otros asuntos-

-por supuesto, pero que es este nuevo plan que no debe saber Rachel- menciono Mercedes

-Solo que las estrellas y los chocolates tienen los mismos sueños- dijo la rubia cosa que los chicos no entendieron en ese momento, sin tiempo de preguntarle a Alex por que ya había desaparecido de su vista.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sue Silvester había recibido una nota en su escritorio esa mañana diciendo que recibirá un apoyo para su equipo de porristas y la suma no era nada despreciable solo tenía que hacer que no hubiera ningún problema con los pequeños conciertos prometidos que se realizarían en el instituto que había sido elegido por su benefactor, a lo cual Sue después de verificar el depósito de dinero en su cuenta sin preguntas se aseguro que todo lo que marcaba la lista estuviera cumplido al pie de la letra.

Así que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando las cosas del salón de música se trasladaron a varias zonas bastante variadas de la escuela, sin ninguna explicación, los gleeks pensaron que era obra de algún proyecto musical de Shuester, así sabían que más tarde se enterarían de que era lo que sucedía.

Una clase antes del Almuerzo Santana había encontrado unas galletas en forma de estrella cubiertas con chocolate cosa, que se le hizo extraño, había una nota diciendo que eran bajas en calorías y azúcar, por lo cual decidió guardarlas para el almuerzo; aunque seguía pensando que eso era alguna extraña clase de broma.

A la hora del almuerzo los Gleeks ya estaban todos reunidos en su mesa.

-S esas son estrellas- dijo Brit mirando las galletas, captando la atención de los que estaban cerca incluyendo la de Rachel

-si lo son- dijo la latina

-¿podemos comerlas?- a lo cual Santana solo las deslizo más cerca de ellas, la rubia tomo una de ellas y se la dio a Rachel

-Gracias Brittany- la morocha menciono regalándole una sonrisa de mil voltios –las estrellas son lo mío- dijo la chica.

Unas pantallas bajaron del techo por toda la cafetería, mostrando diferentes puntos de la escuela, y a lo que parecía ser una banda, entonces la música comenzó a sonar por todo el instituto.

**Tu cuerpo desnudo y vino al sillón**

**Comiéndome a besos dije que no**

**Pero era imposible con ese color**

**Mi cuerpo sin un rayito de sol**

**Me faltaba vida y llego tu olor**

**La mezcla perfecta**

**Eso es lo que quiero yo**

**Chocolate**

**Tus manos son de fuego**

**Tu cuerpo se derrite en mi cuerpo**

**Chocolate**

**Tus ojos en el Cielo**

**Un placer con desenfreno**

**Chocolate**

**Vuelve a quemarme**

**Chocolate**

**Vuelve a engancharme**

**Chocolate**

**Tu cuerpo es el que quiero hoy**

**Tus curvas redondas las quiero yo**

**Son la más bella razón**

**Para poder, morir de amor**

**Por ti estaría en el salón**

**Hasta acabarte tu color**

**Y volver a verte mañana**

**Eso es lo que quiero yo**

**Coro:**

**Chocolate**

**Tus manos son de fuego**

**Tu cuerpo se derrite en mi cuerpo**

**Chocolate**

**Tus ojos en el Cielo**

**Placer con desenfreno**

**Chocolate**

**Vuelve a quemarme**

**Chocolate**

**Vuelve a engancharme**

**Chocolate**

**Tu cuerpo es el que quiero hoy.**

La latina miraba a su amiga, la cual le susurro al oído.

-sabias que hay sueños compartidos- la rubia miro la confusión en la cara de su amiga a lo que agrego - Lord Tubbington me dijo que las estrellas y los chocolates tienen los mismos sueños. En ese momento la segunda canción comenzaba.

**Recuerdo el día que tus pupilas y las mías se conocieron lo bien que se cayeron **

**Conflicto de sensaciones son los temores a que manejen mis calores no son los colores **

**Quiero conocerte fuera de mi imaginación comerte, explorarte, sentirte, volar **

**Por tu cuerpo no es cierto que tu y yo tenemos hambre de dos**

**Tenemos el tiempo perdido escondido**

**Y arranco tu primer botón y arranco mi motor y ahora ya es tarde no ay quien me pare **

**Te miro y me olvido de lo que sufrido d tanto besarte e llegado a besarme de mi de mi sin ti recorro tu cuerpo no encuentro momento para detenerme**

**Loco, insolente sin freno y esto acaba aquí **

**Pero despierta chiquilla, activa el corazón **

**Llaman a la ventana que se seque el sol, con tu desayuno**

**Que hoy yo madrugo, Volvamos a lo que dejamos empiezo por donde nos quedamos y acabamos uuuuooooo**

**Estribillo.**

**Tu cuerpo directo al cielo pasando por el sol de un mes de enero**

**Que damos el calor a un mundo entro que mira con recelo lo bien que nos lo hacemos **

**Desnudo nos viste la luz apaga y abre tu, tu fuego entro **

**Que luego echo de menos jugarte y quemarte resucitarte la quemadura.**

**Te miro y me olvido de lo que he sufrido de tanto besarte llegado a cansarme de mi de mi sin ti**

**Conectamos, juntamos y fusionamos **

**Mezclamos y intercambiamos **

**Lo enganchado liado ya acelerado **

**Los 5 sentidos confundidos tu y lo fundido**

**Y en la escena se enredan tu venas y mis venas **

**Me muero si no te digo pude conmigo tu ausencia asesina que me castiga **

**Te miro y me olvido de lo que he sufrido de tanto besarte he llegado a besarme de mi **

**De mi sin ti recorro tu cuerpo no encuentro momento para detenerme**

**Loco, insolente sin freno y esto acaba aquí**

**Pero despierta chiquilla **

**Activa el corazón **

**Llaman a la ventana que se seque el sol con el desayuno**

**Que hoy yo madrugo**

**Volvamos a lo que dejamos empiezo por donde nos quedamos y acabamos uuuuooooo**

**Estribillo.**

**Tu cuerpo directo al cielo pasando por el sol de un mes de enero**

**Que damos el calor a un mundo entro que mira con recelo lo bien que nos lo hacemos **

**Desnudo nos viste la luz apaga y abre tu tu fuego entro **

**Que luego echo de menos jugarte y quemarte resucitarte la quemadura.**

**Te miro y me olvido de lo que he sufrido de tanto besarte llegado a cansarme de mi de mi sin ti.**

Por un momento en la mente de la Latina hubo un pequeño clic, aunque no estaba muy segura si estaba en lo cierto, las pantallas desaparecieron, y cuando los alumnos salieron ya no había rastro ni de los instrumentos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios espero que este cap tambien sea de su agrado.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por sus Comentarios.

* * *

><p>Quinn a pesar de no haberle dicho nada a Santana había continuado con el plan que habían trazado si bien no le había dicho ya que se había dado cuenta en esos días que la latina sentía algo por Berry, pero si ella podría utilizar al noviecito de esta para salir de Lima lo haría aunque tuviera que hacer que el chico se enamorara de ella, después de todo ella era Quinn Fabray.<p>

Lo que la rubia no sabía era que Alex había prestado su celular, pero como ella no conocía al chico no podría haberse dado cuenta de que la persona que había respondido sus mensajes no era la misma que ella creía. Habían acordado verse ese día en breadstick, así que la rubia se arreglo lo mas que podía.

-Alex de verdad no te molesta- decía una mujer afuera de la puerta del baño

-no pasa nada puedes quedártelo un poco más, además se que adoras mi plan tarifario- dijo en broma desde el otro lado.

-No olvides que prometiste cenar conmigo, y nada de formalismos o me sentiré anciana-

-si…si lo sé- dijo -¿puedo terminar de bañarme a gusto?- anuncio un poco fastidiado de que le interrumpieran

-claro cielo te veré más tarde, ah y me llevare el Mustang- a lo que no oye ninguna respuesta, se limito simplemente a abrir la regadera y continuar.

Bajo a la cocina donde escuchaba como Rachel le relataba a sus padres la idea de Alex y las canciones que habían tocado, insistiendo que el tenia un plan macabro que ella no entendía, y que el no había querido confesarle nada, la diva seguía explicándole a sus padres cuando Hiram lo interrumpió mirando a su visitante.

-Esas ideas macabras vienen de familia ¿cierto Karen?- dijo haciendo que su esposo y la diva se girasen.

-Me temo que si- dijo y se detuvo en la puerta – nos veremos más noche- a lo que los tres Berry solo se despidieron y volvieron a la discusión con su pequeña diva.

Veinte minutos después se encontraba dentro del restaurant esperando que la chica llegara, si bien es cierto que no la conocía, era una excelente actor después de todo ella le enseño a su Alex todo lo que sabe, dejo descubierto su rostro, cosa que también formaba parte de su plan y cuando vio que una chica rubia se acercaba a su mesa sonriendo se levanto.

-Hola- dijo imitando el tono que Alex solía usar

-Hola Alex- la rubia le sonrió usando su voz más sensual –Soy Quinn-

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo esperando que se sentara para volver a sentarse, sin dejar de observar a la chica rubia delante suyo.

-Así que Berry es tu chica – afirmo la rubia, sin dejar de mirar al que ella creía era Alex delante suyo, no había forma de que ella pudiera notar la diferencia ya que él supuesto chico delante suyo era una gota de agua, quizás pensó Quinn solo se veía unos pocos años mayor pero debía ser el traje.

-Tenemos algo si- Dijo Karen conociendo que las dos frases solían usar. – Aunque se nos dan más las rubias- a lo que solo le sonrió aun mas a la chica delante suyo observando su cara de confusión

-Eso significa que podríamos repetir- dijo la chica pensando que Alex empezaba a coquetearle, pero observo como su acompañante se puso serio.

-dependiendo- dijo tranquilamente

-¿de qué depende?-

-de tus intenciones y hasta donde quieras llegar- la rubia no esperaba una reacción tan directa del chico – y si te gusta compartir sobre todo, Claro Rachel no debe de enterarse- rozando la mejilla de la chica y guiñándole un ojo

Quinn que no esperaba nada de esa situación se sintió bastante ofendida si, ella quería destruir a Berry pero nunca pensó que tendría que ser segunda o que tendría que compartir. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, una Rubia de ojos azules se dirigió justamente delante de su acompañante y lo beso.

-que es esto- exclamo la chica ofendida

-me eh perdido de algo amor- anuncio la recién llegada mirando a la jovencita, después de mirar esa sonrisa traviesa supo que era mejor esperar para averiguar que sucedía.

-Esto es muy bajo, ni Berry se merece eso- dijo la rubia echa una furia – pero me vengare de tal humillación Alex- sentencio, a lo que la otra rubia mayor sonrió al ver que confundía a su mujer con su hijo, así que se inclino volviendo a besarle.

Quinn salió muy indignada del lugar, directamente hacia su vehículo, lista para hablar con la Latina, y contarle todo lo que había pasado, de seguro Berry no sabía que su chico lo engañaba, aunque si la rubia no hubiera salido tan rápido.

Rachel noto a una Quinn muy molesta, pero estaba segura que la otra chica no la había visto, y bueno ya se enteraría mas tarde de que sucedía, entraron hasta la mesa siguiendo a sus padres y sonrió gritando al ver a la rubia mayor delante de ella

-Tia Ilian que gusto- lanzándose a abrazarla

-¿paso algo divertido?- dijo Alex observando el rostro de sus madres que parecían divertirse en una broma muy personal – Madre esa es mi ropa- dijo el fingiendo molestia.

-Ah lo siento cariño quería verme especial hoy- dijo Karen abrazando a su mujer

-pensé que solo querías escapar de la prensa- dijo Hiram mirando a su amigas

-a si eso también- dijo Karen

-Alex cariño- dijo Ilian –quizás tu madre pensó que a sus vidas le falta un poco de diversión-

A lo que el chico miro a la diva que estaba al lado de ella y luego de regreso a sus madres que sonreían divertidas, antes de indicarles que se sentaran para poder cenar.

Mientras que Fabray condujo directamente a la casa de Brittany después de marcarle a Santana y que esta le dijera que se encontraba ahí, tenía que contarse a sus amigas lo que había visto, esto no podía quedarse así nadie humillaba a Quinn Fabray de esa forma y se quedaba impune.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esa mañana una rubia bajo del mustang junto a la morocha, y el chofer simplemente les dedico una sonrisa diciéndoles que las recogería después del glee club a lo que las chicas solo asintieron y entraron al instituto para luego dirigirse a clase, el única que noto que ambas habían bajado juntas fue Hudson que cada vez estaba más molesto, el no había entendido que había pasado el día anterior lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que todo había sido obra del tipo este para quedarse con Rachel pero eso no sucedería.

El chico espero pacientemente y cuando vio la oportunidad se acero a la morocha entre clases.

-Rachel ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Finn

-No lo creo Finn ya casi empieza el siguiente periodo- dijo la morocha y salió caminando hacia el otro lado de la escuela, seguida del chico Hudson

-Vamos Rachel tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros- decía

-Finn no existe ningún nosotros, y no lo abra de nuevo en el futuro- sentencio la diva, lo que causo la molestia del chico que la arrojo contra los vestidores al darse cuenta que pasaban por ahí, sabiendo que a estas horas estaba vacío.

-Basta Finn empiezo a desconocerte- la morocha le veía algo asustada

Finn la acorralo contra la pared baja sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica mientras esta forcejaba intentando zafarse.

-Finn detente-

-Eres mía Rachel, solo mía- le aclaro el chico, la morocha aprovecho para golpearlo en la ingle y salir corriendo, pero al llegar a la puerta noto que estaba cerrada con llave, se giro mirando cómo le sonreía enseñarle a Rachel que él era el que la tenia, mientras se reía acercándose a ella.

-Rachel mi amor ven se que también deseas estar conmigo-

-Estás loco Finn- dijo la diva antes de golpear la puerta Gritando por ayuda, al verlo más cerca corrió intentando usar los casilleros como una forma de que el tardara mas en alcanzarla. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta estaba sobre el piso con Finn sobre ella mientras seguía forcejeando.

-si dejas de resistirte no te lastimare mucho- dijo con sarna, mientras seguía arrancando partes de la ropa de la chica, mientras seguía gritando por ayuda sin empezando a llorar.

Sue Silvester se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos junto con la entrenadora Beiste discutiendo acerca de el tiempo en que las porristas deberían ocupar el campo para entrenar algunas de sus rutinas, cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de los vestidores, a lo que Sue saco su llave y abrió las puertas, y Beiste de inmediato quito al Chico Hudson, de inmediato llevándolo con el director para que hablara la policía y lo expulsaran de inmediato, no querían que mas alumnos se dieran cuenta, Sue se acerco a la diva que no dejaba de temblar y llorar; la cubrió sacándola de ahí para llevarla a la enfermería de la escuela para después llamar a sus padres, querían hacer esta situación lo menos publica posible.

Silvester marco a los padres de la chica, que minutos en cuestión de veinte minutos estaban en la escuela junto con Alex, la diva al ver a sus padres se abalanzo sobre ellos abrazándolos volviendo a llorar, luego miro a su hermano y lloro más fuerte en sus brazos, Sue se llevo a los señores Berry para explicarles la situación. La diva le contaba Alex su propio relato y el miedo que había sentido, lo cual solo cansaba que el chico se sintiera aun mas sobreprotector con su hermanita.

Ningún alumno a excepción de Kurt había sido testigo de cómo se llevaban a Finn los oficiales esposados, y todo por que habían tenido que llamar a sus padres, y Hummel se había enterado al recibir la llamada de Bud, Kurt escucho el relato de la Coach Beiste, para luego mirar con horror a su hermano por lo que había hecho.

Pidió permiso y se dirigió a la enfermería pensando que vería aun a Rachel, pero no, miro hacia la puerta y vio que ahí iban los señores Berry, mientras Alex llevaba en brazos a Rachel como si quisiera protegerla de todo, pero al oír a su amiga aun sollozando dudo en acercarse, pensando que lo mejor sería esperar hasta después de la escuela e ir a ver como se encontraba.

-Hummel- le llamo Sue

-Si entrenadora Silvester-

-Sera mejor que no diga nada de este incidente, hasta que su amiga le diga que es lo indicado- dijo la entrenadora antes de dejar ahí al chico.

Para los Gleeks que no sabían que había sucedido fue extraño ver que en almuerzo no estuvieran ni Hudson ni la Diva, luego se acerco el Señor Shue diciéndoles que por circunstancias mayores Rachel se había tenido que retirar de la escuela y que no asistiría en los siguientes días hasta que se sintiera mejor, aunque el caso de Finn seguía siendo de desconcierto para ellos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por Leer.<p>

Odio Finn...asi estara fuera por ahora. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios

y seguire actualizando asi de rapido mientras pueda.

* * *

><p>El viernes paso los alumnos no se extrañaron de las dos personas que faltaban, solo algunos gleeks, algunos profesores que fueron alertados de los hechos, los únicos que habían visitado a la diva y que se habían enterado de lo sucedido fueron Mercedes, Kurt, Puck y Brittany. Puck se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido por causa de su entrenadora, ya que le había pedido que si veía a Finn cerca le avisara a alguien de inmediato por que se le había prohibido estar cerca de 300 metros a la redonda de las instalaciones del instituto, la entrenadora no alerto a los jugadores de lo que había ocurrido, solo de que Hudson no podía estar más ahí.<p>

La entrenadora Silvester también tuvo una charla el viernes con sus porristas sobre que si notaban a cualquiera de los jugadores agresivos o algunas de las demás características que les dio que era muy importante que se acercaran a ella o algún maestro, si les amenazaban, de todos solo Brit era la que sabia el por qué de su explicación.

Al Lunes Siguiente los gleeks en el almuerzo como de costumbre. Pierce y Hummel se encargaron de convencer al resto de los chicos para visitar a Rachel, después de discutir bastante rato lograron hacer que aceptaran, quedando de ir todos juntos, Brit había alegado que la entrenadora Silvester les había autorizado por única vez faltar a los entrenamientos de ese día para poder ir a ver a la diva, cosa que les extraño a las otras dos porristas pero sin duda algo malo había pasado para que la misma Silvester les dijera horas más tarde que era cierto.

-S, Q- les llamo Brit

-Que sucede Brit- pregunta la otra rubia

-de verdad no notaron la ausencia de Rachel- decía Brit sin querer decirles nada

-Si B pero es probable que fue porque andaba con su noviecito ese- dijo Santana, a lo que se gano una mirada de su amiga que no supo descifrar.

-A veces las cosas no son como uno piensa- dijo la chica mirando a la latina, medito sus siguientes palabras y luego les sonrió a ambas chicas –ni todas las personas son como creemos- dijo sabiendo bien que incluso ellas sabían sobre eso. Tras esas palabras se dio la vuelta y se fue a su última clase dejando a sus amigas sorprendidas

-Santana, no se te a figura que Brittany tiene días diferente-

-No Simplemente es como si su lógica cambio- menciono la latina antes de sonara el timbre anunciando la última clase.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los Gleek llegaron a la casa de los Berry como habían acordado, lo único que sorprendió al resto que no había visitado a la diva esos tres días, fue la voz de la persona que estaba cantando, al contrario de los otro cuatro chicos, sabían que Alex solía cantarle a la diva para que pudiera dormir sin pesadillas, o simplemente pasaba todo ese tiempo tocando el piano o el violín, así la morocha lograba relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

Brit se apresuro al timbre aun sabiendo que dejaría de oír la voz de Alex al natural cantando algunos temas de Anastasia, aunque luego lo convencería para que lo hiciera cuando no hubiera intrusos que lograran hacer que el escondiera su verdadera voz . En cuanto el timbre sonó la música termino, Brit rio junto con Kurt cuando escucharon la voz del músico maldiciendo en italiano y subiendo las escaleras de prisa, de seguro había olvidado que le habían dicho que irían a ver a la morocha.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vieron los chicos fue a Hiram que al parecer de nuevo iba de salida.

-Pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado, mientras todos le saludaban –Rachel amor tienes visitas – dijo saliendo de nuevo al trabajo, dejando a los chicos acomodarse. La vida bajo un poco después saludándolos, seguido de su hermano que al contrario estaba todo serio y parecía que no había dormido mucho los últimos días.

-Me da gusto verlos aquí chicos- dijo la diva con sinceridad, sentándose a un lado de su hermano que le puso un brazo sobre los hombros en forma de protección, cosa que llamo la atención de la latina, pero era como si notara algo mas, no era un abrazo como los otros que había visto le daba, pero quizás era su imaginación.

-Rachel, se que quizás sea un poco difícil para ti- decía Kurt

- pero el señor Sue, y la entrenadora Silvester, creen que lo mejor es que los chicos sepan que ah sucedido- siguió Mercedes

- así podremos protegerte si algo pasa- dijo Brit sonriendo, la diva abrió mas los ojos y por reflejo se tenso un poco. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos.

La diva suspiro tomando aire, dándose valor, mientras sintió como Alex le acercaba mas a él cómo en señal de protección y animo, para comenzar a relatarle a los chicos lo que había sucedido, mientras en su rostro aun se reflejaba el miedo, pudo ver la reacción del resto de los chicos que iban desde la indignación a la rabia por las acciones de Finn y el de las chicas que era de verdadera preocupación por la diva.

-¿pero te sientes mejor Rachel?- pregunto Quinn

-si me encuentro mejor ahora- dijo la diva

-segura quizás deberías tomarte unos días más- menciono Tina

-de verdad estoy mejor, ay infiernos peores- mencionó la diva mirando un momento a su hermano -mañana iré de nuevo a la escuela- dijo ella calmadamente

-Estas Segura, de verdad no importa si te tomas esta semana- alego Santana

-Si de verdad chicos, además tenemos que empezar a pensar en las seccionales- sonrió mirando a sus amigos- de verdad existen infiernos peores- volvió a decir la chica – esto no se compara- dijo sabiendo que ninguno de sus amigos sabia a que se refería.

-¿y las ojeras de Alex?- dijo Quinn

-Ah es que eh tenido pesadillas y el ha estado muy al pendiente de que yo descanse-

-si en cuanto vuelvas a la escuela podre dormir un poco- dijo el burlándose un poco

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar de temas más agradables, y de que temas podrían interpretar, Alex poco a poco empezó a cabecear, así que la diva le insistió que subiera a dormir un poco que estaría bien que los demás chicos le cuidarían, a lo que accedió dejándolos platicar más rato de otros temas.

Después de una hora los chicos poco a poco comenzaron a irse, quedando solo las tres porristas y Hummel.

-Entonces Diva- decía Quinn- ¿Tu cantabas hace rato?-

-¿Cantar?, no Alex me despertó en cuanto llegaron- sonrió – debe ser su imaginación- tal comentario logro hacer que se escapara una risita de Brit y Hummel

-Rachel- dijo Brit y antes de que terminara la diva le sonrió

-la primer puerta pasando el pasillo- dijo sabiendo a que se refería la rubia

-Rachel sé que no es el momento- decía Quinn- Pero quizás hay cosas de tu novio que no sabes- la morocha los miro

-¿Qué cosas?-

-veras el otro día me lo encontré en breadstick- dijo omitiendo que fue ella quien lo cito – y estaba con una mujer mayor-

-Ohh- fue lo único que expreso la diva

-Sabemos que el te está apoyando- decía Santana – Pero solo decimos que quizás no sea quien tú crees, hay más personas por ahí Rachel-

-El es libre de ver a quien desee Quinn-

-No Berry, no me refiero a ese verse- Kurt miraba divertido toda esa situación

-Ahh…salir como en una cita dices- guardo silencio un poco haciendo como que lo pensaba – Igual es libre de salir con quien el desee, nuestra relación no es exclusiva-

-Quizás fue un Clon- dijo Brittany que venía bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa equiparable a la de Rachel

-Brit los clones no Existen- decía la latina

-Pero quizás era su doble- le defendía la rubia, quien como la morocha y Kurt pensaban que quizás Quinn había visto a las madres de Alex juntas.

-Quizás- Termino diciendo la latina –bueno será mejor que nos retiremos-

Así que las Cheerios se despidieron junto con Kurt marchándose cada quien a su casa. Pero como de costumbre Santana llevaría a Brittany a su casa.

-Deberías decirle S- dijo Brit

-¿Decir que Brittany?-

-confesarle a Rachel lo que sientes-

- pero ahora ella mismo esta con ese chico- la rubia suspiro

-y luego dicen que yo- decía la rubia lo que causo que su amiga la mirara

-a que te refieres-

-a veces ves cosas que no están ahí San, Quizás ellos no salen, quizás ese abrazo no es el de un novio, pero claro tu no lo vez.- la rubia aprovecho que habían llegado a su casa le dio las gracias a la latina y entro en esta, dejando a la otra chica analizando las palabras que la rubia le había dicho.

Al llegar a su casa Santana saludo a sus padres y subió a su cuarto analizando todo lo que habían dicho los chicos ese día, las palabras de su Rach resonaban en su cabeza.

-Ay infiernos peores- podía oír la voz de Rachel en su cabeza, se referiría quizás a lo horrible que había sido la escuela, recibiendo todos los días un Slushie sin duda eso debía ser una tortura, pero las palabras de la morena estaba segura que se referían a algo aun más fuerte.

Siguió pensando en eso y en lo que había dicho Brittany y las únicas conclusiones a las que llegaba era que, quizás solo quizás esos dos no tuvieran una relación romántica, y si era así había algo más fuerte que los conectaba que hacía que sintieran la necesidad de protegerse mutuamente como si nada mas importara, se tiro a la cama completamente mirando el techo. Como deseaba poder resolver ese acertijo, sentía como si Brit tratara de empujarla como si ella comprendía algo que aun no.

Minutos después se quedo dormida.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Ahí estaba la morocha delante de ella, de nuevo estaban en su cocina, y la diva se acercaba peligrosamente a ella dejando sus labios cerca de su oído.

-te eh dicho Santana que me gusta el chocolate- a lo que la latina solo atinaba a ponerse nerviosa, podía sentir el aliento de la diva.

La escena cambiaba mostrando ahora a la Latina en la cafetería sacando sus galletas en forma de estrella, y luego miraba a la diva tomar una que Brit le había ofrecido.

-Las estrellas son lo mío- decía Rachel mirando a Brit y luego a la latina, para luego sonreírle

Podía verse a sí misma sentada como espectadora de todas esas escenas, luego por un momento pudo escuchar las canciones de ese dia de nuevo, antes de que la escena brincara al día que Finn había lastimado por primera vez a su diva, estaba en su carro con Britt.

-S estas distraída-

-a lo siento Brit-Brit-

-S a ti te gustan las estrellas verdad-

-por qué dices eso Brittany- esta conversación se tornaba más rara cada vez pensaba ella

-a Rach le gusta el Chocolate- dijo la rubia, a lo que la latina que estaba de espectadora simplemente abrió mas los ojos.

Por un momento corto, regreso unas horas atrás y volvió a ver la cara de la diva de nervios mientras se acercaba mas al cuerpo de Alex

-Hay infiernos peores- y en algún momento sintió como si ambos chicos hubieran revivido un mal recuerdo pero se había escapado rápido de sus ojos.

Y entonces había dejado de ser una espectadora, la diva estaba delante de ella, en su alcoba, se sentó a su lado, podía ver en su cuerpo las marcas que Hudson le había dejado, tomo su mano haciendo que callera a su lado en la cama abrazándola.

La diva le sonreía

-Tenemos una relación sí, pero no es mi novio- le decía la morocha que estaba en sus brazos

-¿qué clase de relación?- preguntaba la latina

- es una muy bonita- Santana se había dado cuenta que estaba soñando, todo era u sueño guiándola a alguna clase de conclusión que consiente no había logrado hilar.

La diva desapareció de sus brazos, Santana despertó de un brinco, la ventana estaba abierta y había comenzado a llover y lo peor de todo es que el agua estaba entrando, se levanto a cerrar la ventana, se puso el pijama disponiéndose a dormir de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por Leer<p>

Y bueno aunque la relacion de BrittAlex es muy interesante, aun no se si se quedaran juntos, despues de todo Alex tiene ciertos conflictos debido a su cicatriz.


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

><p>La semana transcurrió de manera calmada, los gleek se habían hecho más unidos desde el incidente de Rachel, ya no había tratos despectivos hacia ninguno, incluso las cheerios habían hecho que los Slushies se detuvieran no solo a los chicos del glee si no en el resto de la escuela, todo a razón de que habían decidido que la violencia tenía que evitarse para que no pasara un des fortunio mas delante.<p>

Santana se había acercado más a la morocha, compartían mas platicas e incluso se sentaba a un lado suyo en el glee club, los chicos se esmeraron para poder pasar a las nacionales, así que ensayaban con más ganas; incluso Sue Silvester había detenido sus intentos por desaparecer el Glee Club, los rumores en la escuela de que las porristas tenían un patrocinador secreto eran cada vez más grande, y que esa la razón de que la entrenadora ya no discutiera con el director por el presupuesto para sus porristas, incluso una mañana había recibido una nota de su secreto patrocinador, diciéndoles de una recompensa si las chicas ganaban las nacionales, algo así como un viaje todo pagado a Italia, la única condición era que New Directions tenía que conseguir el mismo logro, lo cual causo que la entrenadora incluso pusiera bastante empeño en ayudar a los chicos a que tuvieran mejores resultados.

Claro que ningún miembro ya sea de los porristas o del Glee club sabio de esto, así que este era el proyecto secreto de Sue Silvester. Así que sabiendo que sería una forma de presión psicológica les diría a los chicos que a menos que quisieran conocer Italia deberían esforzarme al doscientos por ciento. Claro todo eso después de que ambos pasaran las seccionales

Lo único que para los gleeks era bastante obvio era el tiempo que Brittany pasaba con la morocha, últimamente llegaban juntas en el mustang, ya sea que las trajeran o que llegaran solas, así como la salida, al principio pensaron que se trataba simplemente la preocupación de Brit por lo que le había pasado a la diva.

Así las semanas pasaron hasta terminar el mes pero había algo que se hizo presente, no había habido rastro del motociclista por la escuela, a lo que la rubia solo parecía un poco más pérdida que nunca en su teléfono junto con la morocha. Procuraban mantener enterado a Alex de lo que ocurría mientras él estaba grabando, después de todo tenía trabajo atrasado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Y por fin el miércoles antes de las seccionales había llegado y un texto apareció en el móvil de la Brit

**Quiero verte**

La rubia sonrió al verlo, aprovechando que sabría que el profesor de la clase no diría nada.

**Lord Tubbington te extraña**

**Yo te extraño más a ti… ¿la estrella ya tiene cubierta?**

**No el chocolate no se derrite.**

**¿Es que hace mucho frio?**

**No, el fuego lento no funciona**

**El tiempo dirá**

**Si el sol no encandila a los unicornios.**

Alex soltó la risa al pensar que ambas estaban encandiladas por la otra lo que les impedía que ambas intentaran un paso más, sabía que desde del incidente las cosas parecían que se habían frenado de nuevo, así que tenía que pensar en un nuevo plan para que esas dos admitieran sus sentimientos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Una breve nota apareció en el Blog de Jacob el viernes:

**Si para todos ustedes miembros del McKinley, que ignoran los hechos ocurridos en nuestro instituto durante los últimos días, déjenme decirle que este miembro activo que busca la verdad se los trae ahora.**

**Finn Hudson nuestro Ex Quarterback ah dejado el instituto por que fuentes cercanas él han confesado a este reportero que tuvo un incidente altercado con una alumna de este honorable instituto, el joven que hasta ahora parecía un chico sencillo a resultado ser un hombre agresivo, peligroso. La fuente cercana a omitido revelarnos más información sobre el nombre de la alumna que fue violentada.**

**En otros detalles quien es este misterioso motociclista que aparece por el McKinley, los rumores van desde que es el nuevo mafioso de la zona, que es simple vago que le gusta pasearse por las instalaciones, hasta que es el hijo de una famosa modelo, pero próximamente tendremos la verdad sobre esta figura, además el secreto que se esconde detrás de ese extraño peinado, muy pronto tendremos fotos en exclusiva sobre todo. **

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dos semanas después de que Ambos Gleeks y Cheerios ganaran las seccionales.

Sue Silvester decidió entonces que era momento de informarles a los chicos sobre Italia.

-Bueno Sue, cuales la sorpresa para los muchachos- exclamo el señor Shuester-

-Italia, dos semanas todas pagadas por nuestro patrocinador- escucho el grito de emoción de la mayoría de los presentes

-Pero solo si ambos logran ganar las nacionales, en mi caso es un hecho Will… ¿pero tus chicos de verdad lo lograran?-

-Lo haremos- se escucho las voces de los gleeks contestar

-Bueno el patrocinador insistió que debe ser una doble victoria, asi que es mejor que se preparen mejor Will- concluyo Silvester

Rachel pensando quien podría estar organizando este misterioso viaje, espero a que los profesores salieran, quedándose solo los Gleeks, tomo su celular les pidió a todos que guardaran silencio y marco.

Escucho voces en el fondo y antes de que su hermano contestara ella hablo

-Estas en conferencia Alex- sabiendo que así evitaría usar su verdadera voz

-¿Qué sucede Bambinos?- podía escuchar a los chicos hablar

-Sabes algo sobre Italia- Menciono la morocha

-claro se mucho de Italia- dijo, después de todo el era italiano

-No, Nos referimos que si sabes de un viaje secreto a Italia- exclamo Kurt

-¿Quien hará un Viaje Secreto a Italia?- no entendía a donde iban con esto

-La entrenadora Sue, nos dijo que un patrocinador nos dará un viaje a Italia- menciono Quinn

-No Bambinos no se nada sobre eso, la entrenadora no les dijo sobre el patrocinador-

-No parece que ella tampoco lo conoce- expreso la latina

-Lo siento, pero si me dicen cuando será el viaje podre alcanzarlos en Italia-

-Presumido- dijo la morocha

- Quizás se trate de alguna casa de impulsos Italiana- les anuncio –tengo que dejarlos o mi manager me linchara- se escucho una voz femenina gritando en italiano

-si hasta pronto- dijeron en coro

-Ciao Ragazzi- los Gleek miraron a Rachel pensando por que había decidido marcarle a Alex

-¿por que sabría el Algo Diva?- pregunto Quinn

-Pensé que él lo había organizado- anuncio esta

-Valla es que acaso se gano la lotería- decía Puck

-Bueno Algo por el estilo-

-Parece que sabes mucho sobre el- decía una latina bastante celosa

-Bueno su madre es muy amiga de mis padres desde la escuela, se mantuvieron en contacto aun cuando vivió en Europa-

-¿no siempre estuvo ahí?- pregunto Hummel

-No, su familia regreso a América, pero su abuelo se quedo allá, y el ah vivido solo desde los quince años-

-¿y esa obsesión por cubrir su perfil izquierdo?- pregunto Mike a lo que la diva solo abrió un poco más los ojos mirándolo.

-No es asunto suyo- dijo en un tono seco y cortante que nadie le conocía

-Que forma de defenderle Berry- seguía insistiendo Artie

-El les contara si así lo desea simplemente- dijo más calmada

-Vamos que tanto esconden ustedes dos- decía Mike con curiosidad, la diva sonrió de lado antes de contestarles

- No nos gusta revivir el infierno, aun cuando este regresa a nosotros involuntariamente, pero No usamos las escusas de nuestro pasado para justificar nuestro presente. Es decir no hay nada en tu pasado que te sirva hoy, De hecho hasta los logros (si te aferras a ellos), pueden ser tus propios enemigos para nuevos éxitos.- término de decir la diva antes de salir sin más.

Esto era algo grande y grave, eso es l que se habían dado cuenta los Gleeks, sobre todo una latina empezaba a entender que tan fuerte podría ser ese evento que unía de tal manera a los chicos, si no eran novios, debía ser una relación de apoyo incondicional, lo único que le preocupaba era el trauma que podrían haber vivido los chicos, para evitar siempre ese tema.

Así que Santana y Quinn se llevaron a Brittany lejos de los chicos, de seguro ella tenía más información que podría compartirles-

-Britt- le llamo la otra rubia

-¿Hay Algo malo en Alex?- Pregunto la latina

-No él es muy bueno- dijo Britt sonriendo. – Como un guerrero que protegía a las princesas en la antigüedad, y a los unicornios- concluyo la chica

-Un guerrero ¿Por qué Britt?- decía Fabray

-Por que ellos tienen Cicatrices- dijo la chica señalando su lado izquierdo – son las marcas de un héroe, al menos eso Lord Tubbington-

Quinn se quedo sorprendida ante esto, el chico con el que él había salido a comer no tenía ninguna cicatriz, y si Brittany afirmaba que tenía una, entonces realmente el chico tenía un clon como la rubia había dicho, no eso debía ser un error de seguro. Parecía que la latina había adivinado el pensamiento de su amiga por que fue la que se adelanto a preguntar

-Britt ¿Alex tiene a un familiar muy parecido?- a lo que la rubia solo asintió

-Te dije que a veces adelantan conclusiones- dijo la rubia saliendo rumbo a donde se encontraban el resto de las porristas listas para empezar a ver la rutina que presentarían en las nacionales.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Bueno no en mi historia Britt no salio ni saldra con Artie, tanto que si no me lo mencionan lo olvido al pobre.

pero ya conforme avance me lo pensare un poco mas sobre si Britt se queda con Alex...No olvidemos que Karen la madre de este, tiene planes e intereses con Quinn, ademas que el mismo ya le ah hechado un ojo.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por sus reviews

Este capitulo tardo un poco mas de lo normal pero aun asi espero les guste

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó esa mañana de sábado, como cada mañana cuando Alex estaba por regresar a su casa luego de un trabajo, después de todo el tiempo juntos es un tesoro, ya que es raro las largas temporadas como esta que pasan tanto tiempo cerca. Miro el celular con una sonrisa.<p>

**Nos vemos en la cena**

No había necesidad de contestar, no hubo un timbre antes ni después, señal de que el no esperaba respuesta simplemente estaba informándole, miro el reloj y decidió comenzar con su rutina matutina.

Una de las cosas que Alex mas adoraba de estar en América era que podía ver a su hermana la mayor parte del tiempo, eso y conducir su motocicleta mirando nuevos paisajes en el camino, haciendo paradas en los lugares que pensaba debía recordar aun mas, y llenar su cámara de fotografías para guardar esos momentos. Una vez que reviso que su pequeña maleta que servía para proteger sus instrumentos entre la poca ropa estaba bien amarrada y segura, se despidió del resto de los chicos, sabiendo que su manager guardaría todo el vestuario que necesitara para la próxima presentación lo que le permitía viajar muy ligero, una vez listo eso ya planeando las dos paradas para desayunar, comer, recargar gasolina y partió rumbo Lima.

Rachel encendió su computadora después de terminar su rutina y desayunar, mirando su facebook, lo había creado por petición de sus tías y algunos otros amigos que tenían en común los hermanos, miro las fotos agrego algunos comentarios, leyó algunos otros de sus amigos diciendo que esperaban que ganara las nacionales y que los viera de nuevo en Italia que les avisara la fecha para estar todos juntos como cuando eran niños, a lo que la diva solo pensó que si alguno de los gleeks le dijera que tenia mas amigos aparte de ellos de seguro no lo creerían, pero ellos habían crecido juntos durante las vacaciones, cada uno una estrella a su manera pensó para sí, para luego terminar mirando una foto vieja de Alex donde estaba en Cannes junto con ella hace dos años solamente.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esa misma mañana Quinn se alistaba para las practicas de las cheerios y justo cuando estaba en la puerta su madre le dijo que cuando regresara hablaría con ella, le miro con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada que la rubia no supo interpretar a lo cual solo asintió y se dirigió rumbo a sus prácticas, ahora que la entrenadora Silvester estaba decidida a que tenían que mostrarle a su misterioso patrocinador que sus porristas estaban más que en forma y ganarían fácilmente las nacionales, aunque para la rubia solo era una opción más para poder salir de Lima.

Así transcurrió la mañana de las tres porristas una mañana cualquiera en sábado cuando se acercaban las competencias, simplemente ambas creían que cada vez parecía que la entrenadora Silvester estaba feliz, extrañamente feliz, empezaban a creer que su nuevo presupuesto debía ser la razón aunque lo mejor era mantenerse al margen y seguir sus indicaciones.

-descansen 5 minutos-

Grito la entrenadora atravez del megáfono.

-es raro no creen- decía Brittany a lo que la latina y la otra rubia solo la miraron

-¿Qué es raro Britt?- pregunto la latina

-La entrenadora Silvester- dijo haciendo que ambas chicas estuvieran más interesadas

-a que te refieres B- dijo la rubia

-no ha dicho en toda la semana… ¿creen que es difícil?- dijo Britt- ni nada de esas cosas

-Es cierto no había puesto atención eso Brittany- menciono Quinn

-debe ser causa de Rachel- siguió diciendo la chica, lo cual llamo aun más la atención de Santana

-¿Por qué causa de ella?- pregunto

-por que ella hablo con la entrenadora el otro dio, al parecer referente a cómo lograr ganar ambas nacionales y más cosas sobre unicornios-

-B ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- Pregunto Quinn a lo que su amiga simplemente sonrió

-Lord Tubbington me dijo que Rachel y la entrenadora hablan mucho-

-Ahh…- expreso la rubia -¿y quién le dijo a él? –

- es un secreto- termino diciendo Britt

-Dije cinco minutos no media hora, muévanse denme cien suicidios- Gritaba la entrenadora por el megáfono haciendo que las chicas volvieran al entrenamiento.

Una hora más y al fin eran libres, las chicas se dirigieron a las duchas, seguido del vestidos, Santana había estado meditando las palabras de Britt, definitivamente el tal Alex de nuevo tenía que ver en todo esto, pero lo mejor era no preguntar no quería saber todas las platicas que solía tener con el gato o con Britt estaba segura que no eran de su interés.

Una vez las tres amigas estuvieron listas, fueron a comprar algo de helado, después de todo ninguna de las chicas quería volver a casa pronto, así después de una larga charla sobre cosas sin sentido decidieron ver una película, estaban pasando tiempo juntas como hacía mucho no lo hacían, se estaban divirtiendo mucho, al salir del la función ya empezaba a obscurecer y Brittany fue la primera en despedirse, había aprovechado que se encontraron con sus padres al salir del cine y se fue con ellos a su casa.

-¿Saldremos mañana?- preguntaba la latina

-No lo sé, mi madre dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme- decía Quinn –Así que no creo, quizás quiera ir a ver a la abuela, así que no creo que me desocupe pronto-

-Vale entonces nos veremos el lunes- finalizo Santana saliendo de ahí rumbo a su casa. Miro el reloj de su automóvil, seis treinta, su padre recién llegaría unas horas más tarde de su viaje de negocios pensaba para sí, aun tenía tiempo para arreglar un poco la casa sin ningún problema

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rachel estaba viendo una película con sus padres, hacia un rato que había comenzado a llover, lo cual solo mejoraba el ambiente, ya que los tres Berry amaban tener una tarde de película cuando el día se tornaba así, a media película su celular sonó, al ver la insistencia decidió contestar.

-Hola- dijo la diva sin despegar la mirada del televisor

-Princesa- decía la voz de Alex al otro lado

-Alex, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la diva con angustia- Hace una rato que tenias que haber llegado- seguía diciendo al ver que su reloj ya marcaba diez a las ocho.

-Si sobre eso, tuve un problema llegare más tarde- decía con tono calmado

-Alexander ¿estás seguro?, ¿de verdad todo está bien?- enfatizo la morocha

-Calma Rach todo está bien, solo me entretuve en algunas atracciones y el tiempo voló- lo cual dejo más calmada a la diva

-Te eh dicho que para ver atracciones debes tomarte días de viaje para que las mires con calma, no solo ir deteniéndose por ahí como si no te esperaran a una hora fija, además de lo peligroso que es andar recorriendo la carretera tu solo, sin contar el hecho de que conduces como bólido cuando te retrasas, además sabes que lo indicado es andar con otros motociclistas en caravana por si ocurriera algún accidente- la diva iba a continuar pero lo fue cortada por la voz del otro lado.

-Ya Calma princesa, no ah ocurrido ningún accidente, estaré ahí en un rato mas, ciao nena -

-No conduzcas como loco- dijo, pero al oír el tono del teléfono se dio cuenta que Alex quizás no le había escuchado.

En cuanto colgó pudo escuchar el timbre, lo que ocasionó que pensara que le estaba jugando una broma, así que se levanto del sofá, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la puerta, giro la manija y antes de mirar quien estaba del otro lado, ya había comenzado a hablar

-Si tú crees que a mí me van estas bromitas sobre el tiempo que pierdes en la carretera…-pero la diva de inmediato detuvo su argumento al ver a Santana delante de ella y con una maleta, parecía que había estado llorando.

La diva no sabía que decir, no porque no le importara, si no que tenía tanta preguntas que no tenía ni las más mínima idea de por dónde tenía que comenzar y al ver que la latina no pronunciaba palabra, ninguna de las dos noto cuando Leroy se coloco detrás de la diva

-Rachel, porque no pasas a tu amiga- dijo su padre provocando así que ambas chicas reaccionaran

-Si Santana pasa- dijo la diva a lo que la latina solo asintió, jalando consigo su maleta

-Acompáñenme- dijo el padre de Rachel dirigiendo a ambas chicas a la cocina donde tomo un poco de agua caliente y sirvió tres tazas de té, la diva salió rápido de la habitación y regreso con una frazada para calentar a Santana que parecía que tenia rato afuera de su puerta así que supuso debía tener bastante frio.

Tanto padre como hija aguardaron a que la latina se calmara esperando a que les relatara que era lo que había sucedido.

-¿te sientes un poco mejor?- pregunto Leroy

-Si, muchas gracias señor Berry- dijo Santana

-les subiré la cena en un momento vallan y descansen- anuncio el hombre

Rachel tomo la mano de Santana junto con su maleta y se dirigieron rumbo a su habitación, le dio espacio a la chica para que se cambiara la ropa por una más caliente y bajo por la cena-

-cielo- dijo su padre

-Lo sé papa- le dijo antes de abrazarlo y volver con la comida, entrando a su cuarto una vez se aseguro que la latina ya se había cambiado

-Rachel yo- comenzó Santana para luego volver a quedarse en blanco, la diva negó y luego le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-Me dirás mañana que estés más tranquila ahora vamos a que descanses- Santana no había notado que se encontraba en la habitación de la diva, lo único que deseaba era que el día terminara y poder dormir un poco, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien antes, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-Rachel- comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido, al terminar tenia la vista clavada en la cama, a lo que la morocha de inmediato la abrazo contra si, sintió a la latina aferrarse a su espalda y la escucho llorar de nuevo, la recostó con cuidado sin soltarla, y poco a poco sintió como Santana se durmió en sus brazos.

No se dio de cuenta de cuánto rato había pasado ahí, abrazando la chica, hasta que escucho el timbre de nuevo, miro el reloj dándose cuenta que habían pasado fácilmente dos horas, así que supuso que se trataría de su hermano, pero con la lluvia no podría haber oído la moto, quería bajar a saludarlo, pero sabía que su lugar era ahora mismo ahí con la morena. Un poco después sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Leroy apenas mando a su hija con la comida para ambas chicas de regreso a su cuarto, se acomodo junto a su esposo, platicándole lo ocurrido, el hombre al ver la mirada de la chica comprendió que algo terrible había pasado, que estaba destrozada, pero sabía que en esas situaciones lo mejor era esperar y que la persona hasta que la persona decidiera contarte que había sucedido.

Los dos hombres se quedaron ahí abrazados terminando de ver la película, cuando cerca de dos horas después sonó el timbre.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Tres horas antes. Casa de los López **

Santana se estaciono fuera de su casa, sin notar que el carro de su padre ya se encontraba ahí, entro comenzando a arreglar tal cual había sido su plan, sin escuchar los pasos que provenían de la planta alta pues en cuanto llego se puso los audífonos del ipod comenzando con su labor, no tardo mucho después de todo el desorden de la planta baja no era tanto, simplemente había hecho falta lavar los trastes de la mañana, recoger unas cuantas revistas, barrer un poco.

Al terminar se dirigía hacia su habitación, cuando levanto la vista y miro a su padre bajando las escaleras, tenía un rostro muy serio que ella solo había visto la vez que su madre le había dicho que quería el divorcio, que ella no podía estar soportando esa vida.

-hola papa- saludo la chica, pero de inmediato se puso tensa al ver el cuaderno, revistas y los cartoncillos de dibujo que traía el hombre consigo en mano, la latina de inmediato paso saliva y se limito a observarlo

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto él, Santana siguió callada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto de nuevo arrojando al suelo delante de ella los dibujos, en cuanto bajo su rostro al suelo para obsérvalos, comprendió que su padre lo sabía, debía saberlo para explicar la actitud que había tomado, miro un poco más los dibujos de mujeres que había hecho en sus tiempos libres, observo algunas de las revistas de playboy y demás que le había quitado a Puck para poder tener una base.

Podía notar las manos de su padre apretándose con rabia, pero había algo mas, en cuanto el se aproximo un poco mas pudo notarlo, el hombre estaba ebrio.

-Papa- se limito a decir, pero lo único que sintió fue la mano de su padre sobre su mejilla y el dolor que le acompañaba al golpe, sintió como le sujetaba del cabello y de esa forma la hacía subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, la arrojo contra su escritorio, y sintió la punta de este encajarse sobre sus costillas antes de escuchar las palabras del hombre.

Había temido ese día desde que había admitido que sentía atracción por las mujeres, hasta ese día no había comprendido la obsesión que tenia de dibujar el cuerpo femenino, y más aun dibujar los bocetos de mujeres desnudas. Muchas veces había pensado en decírselo a su padre, pero un día al ver la reacción que el hombre había tenido cuando sin querer se encontraron con una pareja de hombres besándose al salir de cenar un viernes por la noche, entonces ella comprendió que no había forma, el día que ella le confesara a su padre sus preferencias, sería el día que dejara de ser su niña, y ahí estaba el sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Dime Santana- Exclamo el hombre con enojo -¿Eres una de esas chicas?- fue lo único que dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarla con odio y lo que alcanzo a distinguir asco.

La latina levanto la vista enfrentándolo una vez más –Si- fue lo único que dijo, intentando acercarse a su padre de nuevo. El solo tomo las llaves del carro de la bolsa de la chica y las tarjetas rompiéndolas delante de ella.

-Sal de mi casa, tienes diez minutos- dijo el hombre antes de salir de la habitación

Santana simplemente se apresuro a empacar sus cosas, en cuanto hubo terminado bajo las escaleras bajando la maleta tras de sí, se acerco y tomo las cosas que aun seguían en el piso, dibujo revistas, miro a su padre que aun la miraba desde la cocina, se acerco a ella abriendo la puerta.

-Ahora largo- fue lo único que dijo-

Al tiempo que ella salía de la que ella creía su casa, lloro mientras caminaba cargando su maleta por la calle, sin darse cuenta termino en la casa de Rachel, justo cuando la lluvia arreciaba, estuvo ahí un rato decidiéndose a llamar, tiempo que le sirvió para intentar calmarse un poco. Pero entonces escucho la voz de la diva discutiendo por teléfono, sabiendo así que aun estaba despierta.

Toco el timbre y de inmediato escucho su voz.

-Si tú crees que a mí me van estas bromitas sobre el tiempo que pierdes en la carretera…-pero la diva de inmediato detuvo su argumento en cuanto la vio con una maleta

Tras unos minutos el padre de la diva le invito a pasar, sin hablar aun tomo el té que le ofreció, aun sin saber que decir, aun no sabía cómo había terminado en casa de su diva, siguió en sus pensamientos, sin notar que la diva le arrastraba a su habitación, solo reaccionó al verla de regreso con la cena.

-Rachel yo- comenzó para luego volver a quedarse en blanco, observo a la diva negar para despues regalarse una sonrisa.

-Me dirás mañana que estés más tranquila, ahora vamos a que descanses- le dijo la diva. Santana no había notado que se encontraba en la habitación de la chica, lo único que deseaba era que el día terminara y poder dormir un poco, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle a la morocha lo sucedido.

-Rachel- comenzó de nuevo mientras bajaba la mirada, a lo que la morocha de inmediato comprendió y la abrazo contra si, se aferro a la espalda de la morocha comenzando a llorar de nuevo, sintió su cuerpo ser recostado en la cama sin soltarle, y poco a poco comenzó a relajarse en los brazos de Rachel hasta quedarse dormida.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Tres horas antes. Casa de los Fabray **

Quinn había regresado caminando a su casa, ya que le había prestado el carro a su madre desde en la mañana, había pensando que realmente la razón de su madre de hablar con ella era que quizás le diría que pasaría un tiempo con su abuela por lo cuál quizás ella se quedaría sola, no importaba cual fuera la razón siempre terminaba pensando que era algún asunto relacionado con su abue.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa lo primero que le sorprendió fue que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, sobre todo por la hora normalmente su madre Judy ya estaría aquí para la hora de la cena, sobre todo en sábado.

Lo siguiente que llamo su atención al entrar, fue la falta de muebles en casa, así que entro sin dejar de llamar a su madre mientras caminaba, al recorrer toda la planta baja sin ningún rastro de muebles, pensó que quizás esto era de lo que quería hablarse, se iban a mudar con su abuela, si de seguro era eso, o su madre había decidido cambiar todos los muebles.

Subió las escaleras recorriendo primero la habitación que fue de su hermana, luego la de su madre todo vacio igual que el resto de la casa, siguió hasta llegar a la suya, donde se encontró una pequeña valija, la abrió observando que contenía algunas de sus ropas, junto con los libros que había traído de la escuela, entonces noto una nota al lado de estos.

Querida Quinn, insistí en que llegaras en cuanto terminaras las practicas pero no lo has hecho, hubiera preferido decirte esto en persona, pero ya no hay más tiempo los señores de la mudanza ya casi han terminado. Quinn , Russel y yo hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad, estuve pensando estas semanas la forma decirte que me iría a vivir con él, para empezar de cero, lejos de lima; pero como veras no las encontré, había decidido decirte todo hoy mismo pero Russel espera en el auto listo para comenzar nuestra nueva vida, como dos jóvenes enamorados.

Te marcare para decirte donde puedas recoger el resto de tus cosas, Russel insiste en no llevar nada que recuerde a lima, así que los muebles se los han llevado a la caridad.

Hemos vendido la casa, pero hasta el lunes cambiaran la cerradura.

Hasta pronto mi pequeña.

Era la nota más extraña que había visto, duro perdida leyendo una y otra vez la nota, pensando que se trataba de una mala broma, volvía a repasar esas cortas líneas, al tiempo que esperaba ver a alguien entrar diciendo eh Quinn buena broma, de verdad has caído, pero nada de eso ocurría. No comprendía como su madre le decía su pequeña, cuando de nuevo la estaba abandonando, ahora comprendía porque no había rastro de vida por todo el lugar, y no solo eso, le había dejado por su padre, y le habían dejado sin un techo.

No podía comprender como en la mañana todo había sido normal, su madre el desayuno, toda la maldita semana había sido normal, pensaba la rubia, jamás hubiera imaginado que su madre volvería con Russel, pero así había sido, se habían fugado, o eso le decía la nota.

Tomo la maleta y salió de lo que hasta esa mañana había sido su casa, y camino sin rumbo por lima, sin darse cuenta había seguido caminando por la carretera mientras comenzaba a llover camino hasta salir de lima y siguió sin medir el tiempo sin pensar, entonces la tormenta arrecio entonces se detuvo, notando como una motocicleta se detenía justo delante de ella.

-Hey- le dijo el chico a lo cual ella solo lo miro

-No estás muy lejos de lima son muchos kilómetros – entonces levanto la vista y miro el camino, no se dio cuenta lo lejos que estaba hasta que se dio cuenta que no había rastro de población detrás de ella, tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto cuando salió de ahí. Es mas ni siquiera había notado lo rápido que había caminado todo ese tiempo.

Le quito la pequeña valija acomodándola junto a su maleta, se quito la chamarra y se la puso a la chica.

-Vamos a este paso vas a resfriarte, será mejor que regresemos-

-No tengo a donde volver- sentencio la rubia

-Entonces vendrás conmigo- anuncio poniéndole un casco que saco de un compartimiento de la moto.

-Pero- Iba a replicar pero fue interrumpida

-venga la carretera se pondrá fea y es muy peligroso caminar por aquí- no entendía porque pero esa mirada y esa sonrisa de mil voltios le hacían sentir tranquila y segura

Subió detrás aferrándose a su cuerpo, mientras conducía de regreso a lima, estaba llorando, quizás el no lo notaria por la lluvia, o por el ruido de la moto a la velocidad que iban, se aferro mas a el al sentir que acelero, pero entonces sintió el aire mas frio y noto como amenazaba con empeorar aun más la tormenta y comprendió el riesgo que tomaba el, de acelerar en vez de quedar en la intemperie con tal clima.

Lo que ella había caminado en horas, lo recorrieron en treinta minutos.

No se sorprendió cuando estacionaron la moto en el garaje de los Berry, ni cuando dejo los cascos junto a la moto, la abrazo por el hombro como buscando protegerla del frio, mientras en la otra mano llevaba ambas maletas, y mucho menos aun cuando sonó el timbre mostrando al pie de la puerta a Leroy Berry.

Parecía que el hombre iba a replicarles algo, pero al ver dos personas en lugar de una se detuvo.

-Buenas noches- dijo sin esperar a que su tío lo invitara a pasar, empujo a la chica delante de él, la llevo hasta el cuarto de invitados saco un poco de su ropa del mueble dándosela a la chica.

-evitara que te resfríes, yo me bañare en el otro cuarto-

-gracias- fue lo único que la rubia dijo

-en cuanto termines te espero abajo para cenar- dijo sonriéndole de nuevo, yendo al cuarto de sus tíos para bañarse.

Una vez que hubo terminado, se puso su ropa y bajo junto a sus tíos que lo esperaban en la cocina, estaban preparando algo para ambos chicos, cuando notaron que Alex entro. Ambos hombres se miraron para luego mirar a Alex que de inmediato comprendió que sus tíos habían aceptado su petición silenciosa de esperar a preguntar hasta el día siguiente, después de todo ni el comprendía que hacia la rubia en medio de la intemperie.

La rubia bajo minutos después

-Buenas noches señores Berry-

-Buenas noches Quinn, deben tener hambre- dijo el hombre acercándoles un plato a los chicos junto con un té caliente, cosa que ambos agradecieron antes de devorar los alimentos, Leroy les retiro los platos de la mesa e insto a los chicos a que fueran a dormir, esperaba ver una mirada alarmada de su sobrino pero noto la preocupación que tenia por la rubia en lugar de que notara que no era un chico.

Le condujo de nuevo a la habitación de invitados, sin ver que la rubia se recostó en la cama comenzó a buscar en las cajoneras una sabana o cobijas lo primero que encontrara

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto la rubia

-Busco algo para cubrirnos- miro hacia la ventana- parece que hoy hará mucho frio-

-si eso parece- dijo Quinn

-Entonces no te preocupa que un chico duerma contigo- dijo divertido dejando el cobertor sobre la cama, para luego cerrar las cortinas.

-no me importa, solo quiero dormir- menciono ella

-igual yo- dijo

-Alex- le llamo Quinn, todo ese tiempo no le había llamado por su nombre, lo cual hizo que se girase a verla tras sacar otra almohada.

-Solo…yo…Gracias- menciono, lo cual ocasionó que se acercara y besara su frente

-Debes descansar- anuncio el arropando a la chica, se metió debajo de la cama poniendo antes una almohada entre ambos lo que ocasionó una péquela risa de Quinn

-Es mejor así- menciono

-Eres raro- fue lo único que la rubia dijo

-descansa- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, girándose de espaldas a Quinn

Diez minutos después ella le llamo.

-Alex ¿estás dormido?- se giro aprovechando la oscuridad del cuarto, ya que su mechón no cubría su rostro

-Aun no- menciono tras lo cual la rubia suspiro tras una pausa y notar que el chico de verdad le prestaba atención sin presionarle comenzó a relatarle el cómo había llegado hasta el lugar que él la encontró, parecía que so le relajaba, pensar que el chico realmente la escuchaba por que deseaba hacerlo y no por que esperase algo, poco a poco fue relajándose, quedándose dormida así al final.

-Todo estará bien ahora Quinn- menciono Alex asiendo que ella cerrara los ojos ahora más tranquila

Sonrió al notar que la rubia se había dormido, le cubrió con el cobertor, para luego acomodarse de espaldas a la chica hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Feliz Año nuevo.

espero que les guste este capitulo, que ah tardado un poco mas de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Rachel cuando despertó esa mañana e intento moverse, se dio cuenta que era prisionera, al principio se sobresalto pero comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, así que se giro para observar a su captora que aun se encontraba dormida, sonrió para sí pasando su mano apenas rozando el rostro de la latina, la cual despertó al sentir el taco te la diva.<p>

-Buenos días- dijo la diva sonriendo a lo que la latina solo se quedo así un momento sin darse cuenta que tenia prisionera a la otra chica.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo Santana, la diva beso la frente de la latina y luego sonrió

-descansa un poco mas iré abajo a preparar el desayuno- dijo la diva- el baño está ahí- le anuncio señalando la puerta para luego zafarse lentamente de los brazos de la latina y bajar a la cocina.

Santana se quedo acurrucada varios minutos más, hasta que el olor de la cocina inundo la casa, fue entonces cuando decidió ponerse en pie y tomar un baño para alcanzar a la diva.

**30 minutos antes**

Quinn se despertó y lo primero que noto fue que no estaba en la habitación de su casa, y la nota junto a la almohada, se quedo un poco observando recordando los extraños sucesos que le habían pasado, nunca hubiera imaginado que el día de ayer cuando saldría de casa, al regresar no abría nadie, así que cuando vio la nota su cuerpo se tenso hasta después de ver el mensaje

_Preparare el desayuno, tomate tú tiempo ah sido un día confuso.  
><em>

Se quedo mirando el techo, y pensando en la actitud de su benefactor, no se parecía en nada a la del joven del restaurante, así que empezaba a creer en las palabras de Britt de que el chico debía tener un doble, se puso en pie un rato después bajando hasta la cocina, de donde comenzaba a emanar un delicioso aroma.

Cuando bajo se encontró con los tres Berry en la cocina, junto con Alex hablaban mientras que terminaban de poner los platos que para su sorpresa eran seis y no cinco, sintió que alguien se acomodo a su lado lo que significaba que había alguien mas pero nunca espero ver a su co-capitana de las Cheerios, parada a un lado suyo, y en casa de Rachel Berry.

Santana por su lado cuando noto a la rubia de pie en la entrada de la cocina no supo ni que pensar así que se limito a colocarse a un lado de ellas, hasta que el hombre más alto les dedico una sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicas- dijo Leroy al notar la presencia de las porristas

-Buenos días señor Berry- dijeron ambas

-Díganme Leroy el señor Berry es mi padre- comento el – ahora es tiempo de desayunar ya está todo servido- menciono al tiempo que los dos hermanos acercaban lo último que faltaba a la mesa.

El desayuno transcurrió demasiado calmado para el gusto de las chicas, pero parecía que ambos hermanos simplemente se miraban como intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, o más bien una morocha evitaba que su hermano leyera como se sentía con Santana en la misma casa, ya que el parecía que le agradaba bastante la situación, a veces la morocha lograba olvidar que su hermano solo planear cosas locas, su abuelo decía que era una clase de genio loco sin explotar su potencial.

Después de que hubieran terminado ambos hermanos se levantaron al mismo tiempo empezando a recoger la mesa, para luego ir a la cocina a lavar los trastes, tiempo que aprovecharon ambos hombres.

-Señores Berry puedo irme en cualquier momento no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes- anuncio la latina

-Es cierto, muchas gracias por todo, pero nosotros podemos buscar otro lugar- menciono Quinn

Los dos hombres se miraron, sabiendo que sus muchachos se entretenían adrede en la cocina haciendo quien sabe que.

-No será necesario- dijo Hiram

-Hemos hablado con Alex y Rachel, y sabiendo lo que les sucedió no podemos permitir que vallan y vivan por ahí quien sabe donde- anuncio Leroy

Observan a los dos chicos observar por la cocina sonriendo mientras ponen atención a lo que acontece en el comedor.

-además los chicos están de acuerdo con que se queden a vivir con nosotros, Alex compartirá el cuarto con Rachel, y por el momento ambas compartirán el cuarto de huéspedes- menciono el más alto - durante la semana los chicos se darán a la tarea de desocupar el Ático que puede ser adaptado como otro cuarto, o un cuarto doble- termino diciendo.

Las dos Cheerios se miraron sonriendo no esperaban que ambas pudieran quedarse en casa de los Berry, estaban felices de tener un lugar donde quedarse.

-Entonces este será su hogar a partir de ahora, si ustedes quieren considerarlo así- dijo una morocha entrando de nuevo a la habitación

-si- anunciaron ambas porristas al unisonó

Así que durante el resto del día las chicos pasaron las cosas del músico a la cuarto de su hermana para que de momento las chicas pudieran guardar sus cosas en los muebles, aunque la latina estaba realmente agradecida de poder quedarse ahí, la idea de que su diva durmiera en otros brazos que no eran los suyos no le agradaban por completo, pero los señores Berry habían tomado así la decisión, para que su sobrino pudiera seguir teniendo su espacio hasta que él se sintiera plenamente cómodo con las dos chicas ahí.

Durante el resto de la tarde se habían reído un poco por las ocurrencias de Alex, que cada vez que estaba cerca de la diva aprovechaba para mirar a Santana, lo cual le hacía sentirse celosa, Hiram en mas de algún momento noto la forma posesiva en que este abrazaba a su hija, pero conociendo como solían jugar los chicos y recordando a la madre del mismo supuso que tenía una idea en mente, haciendo cualquier cosa hasta obtener su resultado, pero sabía que los chicos eran lo suficientemente maduros para cualquier cosa que decidieran. Así que decidió pasarlo por alto.

Habían decidido que las tres chicas irían a la escuela en el mustang, ya que Alex insistía en que no tenía ánimos de llevarlas, aunque ella solo seguía pensando que era algún truco para que ella y Santana estuvieran más tiempo juntas, pero no podría saberlo, en ese día había visto tantas facetas de su hermano, desde esa mirada preocupada cuando veía a Quinn y luego a ella, la alegría y esa mirada de cuando tramaba algo cada vez que la latina se acercaba a ella o le hablaba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se levanto ese lunes a las cinco de la mañana como todos los días a seguir su estricta rutina, pero como era costumbre no era la única despierta, cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que su hermano, ya iba hacia fuera del cuarto con un pants listo para su carrera matutina, normalmente cuando estaban juntos solían hacer la misma rutina, pero su casa no se lo permitiría y sabia que Alex disfrutaba su carrera matutina, se puso su ropa, se coloco los audífonos lista para comenzar.

Santana y Quinn se despertaron una hora después cuando los despertadores de las chicas comenzaron a sonar, los habían programado desde el día anterior suponiendo que tendrían que turnarse para tomar la ducha así que la primera en levantarse para comenzar a listarse para ese día escolar fue la latina, que tomo sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

Alex había regresado de regreso a la casa, terminando con su rutina en la parte trasera de la casa, pues aun le faltaban algunas sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales, entonces oyó la puerta que daba hacia donde se encontraba abrirse, mientras una morocha en ropa deportiva le sonreía.

-¿Ya has terminado?- le pregunto la diva después de unos minutos, el la miro terminando la última serie de lagartijas.

-Ahora estoy contigo- le dijo tras esto la chica entro de nuevo a la cocina, mientras podía escuchar pasos en la planta alta de denotando que alguien mas estaba despierto.

-Buenos días Rachel- dijo Santana entrando a la cocina, haciendo que la diva se girase dedicándole una sonrisa de mil voltios

-Buen día- contesto ella abriendo la nevera –algún deseo especial para el desayuno-

-Huevos revueltos con tocino suena bien- dijo la rubia quien recién entraba a lo que la diva solo la miro y sonrió.

-Hey Q me decían a mí- fingió molestia Santana – pero cualquier cosa este bien-

-No hay de eso- dijo Alex que en cuanto entro abrazo a la diva y beso su mejilla

-No estás sucio no me abraces- rio divertida intentando alejarlo mientras le abrazaba mas –anda suéltame Alex-

-no todavía no- dijo el muy divertido, mientras las otras dos chicas solo observaban divertidas.

Tras intentar zafarse de sus brazos y no conseguirlo beso su mejilla – si no me sueltas jamás estará el desayuno- acto seguido se vio libre de los brazos, lo cual solo hiso que los cuatro rieran un poco más.

Santana y Quinn se miraron, dándose cuenta que pensaban lo mismo, no importa la razón por la que ahora estaban todos bajo el mismo techo, pero sería divertido vivir juntos, sin importar lo que pasara, podían notar en la mirada de los otros dos que ellos estarían ahí para apoyarlos, quizás por fin ambas chicas habían encontrado una familia.

Tras desayunar la diva subió a terminar de arreglarse mientras las dos Cheerios esperaban acompañándolo en la cocina mientras el terminaba de lavar lo que habían ensuciado, los padres de la diva habían salido a su trabajo justo tras terminar y les habían deseado un buen día a los cuatro chicos.

-Alex- le llamo la rubia

-¿SI?- pregunto el sin girarse

-de verdad no te molesta que nos quedemos con ustedes-siguió la rubia

-Por supuesto que no, así Rach y yo tendremos más intimidad- dijo el aguantándose la risa aprovechándose de que las chicas no podían verlo.

-Si es un poco curioso que los señores Berry no dijeran nada sobre que compartieran cuarto- menciono la latina- es más asta insinuar que podías quedarte en su habitación-

-Que se le puede hacer ellos comprenden a los jóvenes- prosiguió el riendo sin que lo miraran – pero no te preocupes somos muy discretos no te darás cuenta de nada-

Santana iba reclamarle algo cuando la diva bajo por las escaleras con una de sus faldas de holanes, con su suéter de un búho y sus medias hasta la rodilla

-Bueno vámonos- dijo ella

-O Rach- le llamo su hermano – No olvides que le dijiste a Britt que pasarías por ella a su casa- a lo que la diva solo asintió, jalando consigo hacia afuera a las otras dos, una vez que salieron, comenzó imaginando las caras que debió haber puesto la latina tras sus palabras.

De nuevo una nueva sorpresa en el instituto McKinley, los chicos ya no solían girarse cuando aquel mustang shelby se aparcaba en la entrada, pero esta vez lo hicieron como la primera vez, notando que de este no bajaba el extraño chico, las tres líderes de las Cheerios acompañadas de Rachel Berry o la ultima acompañada de estas tres primeras, eso no importaba si no el hecho de que ellas al parecer venían juntas y parecían llevarse de maravilla.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un rato después de que las chicas se fueron subió al ático para darle una mirada sobre todo lo que tendrían que recoger, aunque no esperaba que estuviera lleno de cajas y con quien sabe que cosas más que sus tíos guardaran, empezando a revisar separando lo que podría ser basura, o tuviera algún uso, separando las cajas con fotografías que fue las primeras que bajo dejándolas en la sala, para que luego le ayudaran a separarlas o ponerlas en algún o cualquier cosa que desearan hacer con ella.

Una vez que hizo su primera separación de cosas útiles e inservibles le dio un vistazo mas al lugar, ahí fácilmente podrían caber dos camas podría ser como un pequeño departamento de eso no había duda. No había subido su teléfono con el por lo que no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia ahí arriba, igual no le importaba mucho, el se había propuesto para empezar a arreglar el lugar, igual mientras hacía limpieza le servía para planificar la forma en que haría que causalmente su pequeña estrella y el chocolate se rindieran a sus sentimientos.

Se entretuvo mirando las fotos de una de las cajas, encontrando algunas de Leroy en la escuela, fotos donde una de sus madres también aparecía, y como la mujer evitaba hablar con ellos de su familia comenzó a mirar las fotos, eran tantas que no sintió cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que oyó la voz de la diva llamándole desde la planta baja, dejo la fotos para otro momento bajando de inmediato para recibir a las chicas.

-Has tenido una lucha con el hombre del polvo- dijo Britt en cuanto lo vio bajar, lo que provoco que se mirara y luego le sonriera a la rubia

-Si ah sido muy difícil derrotarlo, pero estoy seguro que volverá por la revancha- admitió divertido, observando como la diva se escondía detrás de las otras dos Cheerios susurrándoles.

-tiene esa cara, si nos atrapa nos llenara- dijo asiendo que miraran la cara divertida que les daba, y como le brillaban los ojos como cuando un niño pequeño está a punto de hacer una travesura.

Acto seguido salto sobre Brittany abrazándola haciéndola girar en el aire mientras esta reía pidiendo que la bajara.

-Ahora tendrás que ayudarme- dijo el al tiempo que hacia lo que la rubia le pedía, y como dos niños empezaron a correr tras las chicas por la casa, intentando empolvarlos.

-Basta Alex, Britt no es divertido- decía Rachel mientras no dejaba de reír mientras huía de ellos.

Terminaron saliendo de la casa corriendo por todo el jardín de atrás, mientras Rachel y Santana eran acorraladas por Britt, quien había capturado primero a la diva, con la ayuda de su hermano, tras lo cual la estrella comenzó a correr detrás de la Latina ayudando a los otros dos.

Justo cuando Rachel iba a atrapar a Santana, Britt tras ves la señal de Alex empujo a la Latina por la espalda haciendo que fuera apresada por los brazos de la diva.

-Eso es trampa Britt- protesto López

-No existe esa palabra para los ayudantes del hombre del polvo- sentencio la rubia, quien caminaba de frente a la capitana de las Cheerios, haciendo que esta caminara de espaldas.

-Venga Britt no me quiero ensuciar- decía esta.

-Upss- escucho decir cuando las manos de Alex terminaron en su rostro, haciendo que se girase a verlo, instante que la otra rubia aprovecho para abrazarla.

-Hey ustedes dos se confabularon en mi contra- recrimino Quinn siguiéndoles el juego.

Cuando se vio libre se giro para pedirle su ayuda a Santana y Rachel tomando la manguera para vengarse de los otros dos, pero estos ya habían desaparecido dentro de la casa. Quinn sonrió para sí cuando vio que a pesar de haber estado dispuestas a ayudarle a mojar a los chicos, Santana y la diva seguían muy cerca la una de la otra, como si su latina protegiera a la más pequeña por si la rubia pensaba también en mojarlas a ellas.

Al entrar a la cocina, solo vieron a Britt limpiándose la ropa y el rostro.

-Hey S, donde está el hombre de polvo- menciono Santana

-O lo mande a tomar un baño- dijo sin dejar de notar la cercanía de las chicas

-Valla así que has domado al hombre polvo- dijo la diva divertida.

-No nada de eso, solo que los hombres polvo no comen helado- dijo la chica

-Helado, ¿irán por un poco?- pregunto Quinn

-No, nosotros no iremos- dijo asiendo que las chicas se mirasen

-Entonces B- exclamo Santana

A lo que la chica solo abre el refrigerador sacando de la nevera dos botes de helado

-Eso no estaba aquí ayer- anuncio Rachel

-No no estaba, lo eh traído yo en la mañana después de correr antes de terminar mi rutina- menciono el chico que bajaba aun con el pelo mojado, pero ya vestido, y aunque a Santana le asombrara no importara como el resto de su cabello estaba todo revuelto por su cabeza, ese mechón seguía cayendo elegantemente por su perfil izquierdo

-Has corrido hasta el supermercado a las cinco de la mañana- sentencio la diva

-Si solo amplié mi recorrido un poco- dijo este – me asegure de traer del helado que te gusta Rach así que calma-

Era extraño al parecer Alex ya sabía que Britt iba estar en su casa hoy por que se había vuelto una costumbre que hubiera helado cada vez que la rubia los visitara, o que compraran alguna clase de dulce, y si no tenían se aseguraba de que los tres fueran a dar una vuelta para pasarlo bien. Sin duda ya no podría subestimarlo, quizás lo del hombre polvo era un plan de ambos chicos.

Tras comer un poco del helado las cuatro chicas hicieron los deberes para poder tener una noche tranquila, mientras ellas hacían esas cosas, Alex veía la tele mientras se comía lo que quedaba de uno de los pomos de helado.

-Alex- Brinco Britt detrás de este una vez fue hora de regresar a su casa. No necesito más para sacarle del sillón y tomara las llaves de su motocicleta, lo cual ocasionaba que la rubia gritara de emoción. Se despidió de sus amigas, haciendo que prometieras que la recogerían también al día siguiente. Tras lo cual se puso detrás de su chofer personal, colocándose el casco, una vez que sintió las manos de la rubia sobre su cintura arranco desapareciendo por el final de la calle.

Tras treinta minutos de camino por que le había dado unas vueltas de más a Britt llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Entonces comienza el nuevo plan verdad- anuncio la rubia asiendo que levantara la visera de su casco después de asentir.

-Creamos fricción, así la estrella no saldrá de los brazos del chocolate haciendo que el calor le derrita-

-una serie de eventos desafortunados.- sentencio Britt

-Eso suena como la película- menciono

-Si pero nuestros eventos llevan a un final feliz-

-Desafortunadamente para ellas si- termino sonriéndole a la rubia, que entro a su casa despues de ver la moto cruzar el final de la calle.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

><p>Rachel se despertó lista para comenzar su rutina justo como todos los días, pero para su sorpresa su compañero de habitación no se encontraba, por lo frio del lado de su cama solo le quedo suponer que quizás había salido un poco más temprano, cuando estaba por terminar su rutina le llego el olor del desayuno, eso le daba más la razón Alex solo cocinaba por las mañanas cuando estaba de buen humor, o terminaba su propia rutina antes, así que pensó que lo ideal sería tomar una ducha antes de desayunar, cuando estaba a medio baño escucho la puerta abrirse.<p>

-Está listo el desayuno- le anuncio su hermano

-estaré ahí en un segundo- menciono la diva

-espero abajo- fue lo último que la diva escucho, tras cerrarse nuevamente la puerta, terminando de enjuagarse.

Al salir del cuarto Alex noto la mirada de la latina.

-El desayuno esta listo- menciono el antes de darse la vuelta para bajar

-Gracias- dijo la latina que fue cortada por una voz dentro del cuarto

-Santana podrías venir un momento- se escucho como si viniera del cuarto, aunque la latina jamás noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Alex cuando desapareció hacia la cocina.

La latina entro a la habitación, se giro pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con que la diva solo llevaba puesta una toalla, por lo que se quedo sin palabras perdiéndose en la figura de su diva, recorrió lentamente el camino de sus piernas hasta su espalda, todo en cuestión de segundos que para ella parecieron largas horas de estar contemplando una obra de arte, al contrario Rachel estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos de los cuales fue sacada al oír el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, levanto su mirada sonriendo pensando que a su hermano se le había olvidado algo, pero cuando vio a Santana con la mirada perdida sobre su cuerpo, su rostro se torno un poco rojo lo cual no noto la otra chica porque un cojín en forma de estrella le había dado en la cara.

Al instante Santana decidió salir del cuarto toda nerviosa sin dejar de pensar en la hermosa diva que estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¿S pasa algo?- le pregunto Quinn- Tu cara esta algo rara sabes- a lo que la otra cheerio solo negó bajando de una vez las escaleras.

Después de un rato la diva bajo a la cocina estando ya en ella la mayoría, incluso sus padres estaban ahí debatiendo un extraño tema con su hermano sobre qué hacer con algunos objetos que había encontrado el día anterior en el ático, se sentó aun lado de suyo para tomar el desayuno, entonces noto la mirada de la latina sobre si pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la diva volvió al tono rojizo que había tomado antes y la cheerio se limito a mirar simplemente su desayuno; la rubia miraba todo extrañada no entendía ese comportamiento de las dos chicas, al igual parecía que los señores Berry se sentían de la misma forma. Cuando entonces el asiento de al lado fue recorrido levanto su vista observando esa sonrisa en el rostro de Alex mientras llevaba sus trastes sucios al fregador.

Cuando terminaba de guardar todo lo que había usado para el desayuno, su estrella entro llevando consigo los trastes de los demás antes de mirarlo, levanto su ceja y le sostuvo la mirada.

-sé que esto es obra tuya, aunque no se cómo- sentencio la diva

-Intenta comprobarlo preciosa- dijo él en italiano al notar ver desde la puerta a la latina, para luego tomar el mentón de la diva acercando su rostro al de ella, entonces la chica desapareció regresando al comedor

-Que tramas ahora- le insinuó la morocha, y asi con su mentón sobre sus manos observo su sonrisa de falsa inocencia.

-No sé de que hablas Rach de seguro ya alucinas- le anuncio el- además si no se dan prisa no llegaran a tiempo a la escuela-

O-O-O-O-O-o

Esa mañana igual que el día anterior había decidido que las chicas deberían irse juntas en el carro, no era que no se divirtiera o algo por el estilo, pero era su forma de pensar que el tiempo juntas haría crecer su confianza y de alguna manera se sanarían las heridas del pasado, después de todo Rachel le había contado todo acerca de las chicas, pero igual que su hermana ambos sabían perdonar, así que en cuanto vio a la latina en su casa la mañana del domingo vio en la mirada de Rachel el mismo sentimiento que tuvo al ver en la carretera a Quinn; Que a diferencia de la diva, el noto el sentimiento de vacío en la chica rubia, el mismo sentimiento que alguna vez había visto en su propio mirar, y la mejor cura para ese tipo de soledad era estar rodeado de gente logrando así que poco a poco se fuera, eso lo sabía por sí mismo.

Así que después de que las tres se fueron se había quedado tirado en el sofá durante unas cuantas horas, tomo su celular mando un único texto sin esperar respuesta, siguió mirando la televisión un rato mas hasta que decidió que estaba bastante aburrido y no quería seguir removiendo las cosas por el ático al menos no ese día, después de rendirse con el televisor fue a bañarse para poder salir a dar una vuelta a algún lugar fuera de lima, ya que si no mal recordaba las chicas llegarían tarde por su práctica del glee club, por un momento había pensado en irrumpir en sus prácticas para demostrar su talento de nuevo enfrente de los chicos, pero se desistió de la idea al recordar la cara que Rachel le había dado en la mañana después de su pequeña broma.

Además no era del todo su culpa que fuera muy bueno imitando voces, después de todo no era un secreto que había estudiado para actor de doblaje, claro Rachel era lo única de las chicas que lo sabía, aunque quien hubiera pensado que al final eso le ayudara para hacer su broma de ese día, y lo mejor de todo es que Santana no sospechaba nada, por si fuera mejor la chica había entrado cuando su hermanita le estaba encarando, pero claro el sabía que no había escuchado las palabras de la diva así que había pensado que podía hacer sentir más celosa solo un poco más a la otra chica.

Así que una vez tomo su ducha y termino de alistarse, tomo sus llaves saliendo a cualquier lugar fuera de Lima.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Durante la escuela Quinn había notado a sus dos compañeras de casa muy raras, era como si se tensaran cada vez que estaba juntas, algo que no le daba explicación, hubo un momento que pensó que quizás solo ella lo notaba, así que decidió pasarlo de largo, ya que si era importante mas delante alguna de las dos le diría que ocurre, o quizás simplemente es que terminaban de acostumbrarse al igual que ella de estar bajo el mismo techo.

Durante la hora del almuerzo la cosa se puso peor, pero parecía que todos los gleeks estaban perdidos en sus asuntos como para notar la fricción entre las chicas y como esquivaban las miradas, se giro al ver la cara de Britt al recibir un texto.

-Pasa algo B- le pregunto la otra rubia

-Solo una serie de eventos desafortunados- menciono Britt, lo cual hizo pensar a la otra chica que su amiga se refería a la película

-sin duda será algo interesante- dijo Quinn pensando en restarle importancia ya que no hilaba que relación había con nada de lo que sucedía.

Cuando creyó que el día no podía ser más raro antes de que llegara el señor Shuester para comenzar con los ensayos del club de ese día Britt interrumpió la plática que Quinn y Santana tenían sobre algunas porristas, justo en el momento en que Rachel se sentaba al lado de Britt,

-Saben hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño- dijo Britt captando la atención de sus amigas

-¿de qué trataba B?- le cuestiono Santana

-Pues estaba yo siguiendo a un extraño conejo blanco a su escondite, pensando que era el conejo de Alicia, y así fue cuando entre a su madriguera me di cuenta que era una especie de competencia de baile a la que ya estaba inscrita por el mismo señor conejo- les narraba la rubia muy emocionada- entonces cuando estaba lista para entrar a bailar me di cuenta de que solo llevaba una toalla de baño entonces Lord Tubbington me despertó diciéndome que llegaría tarde a la escuela- termino diciendo la chica

Al instante Rachel clavo su mirada al frente y la latina en el piso al tiempo que sus cuerpos se tensaron recordando la ocurrido en la mañana, de verdad había sido muy embarazoso, pero ahora tenía más motivos para creer que algún nuevo plan de Alex estaba en marcha.

Tras los ensayos y el tiempo extra que estuvieron practicando por que tenían que poner más empeño para ganar las nacionales dentro de tres domingos para poder ir a Italia y demostrarle a Sue Silvester que el Glee club valía la pena, o eso era lo que el señor Shuester les había insistido toda la tarde, junto con el hecho de vencer a Vocal Adrenaline, aunque realmente todos podían notar que solo le importaba que los chicos disfrutaran un poco, pero el recordarles el premio hacia que tomaran mas motivación en los ensayos.

Ese tarde Brittany les pidió que si podían dejarla en su casa, lo cual hicieron gustosamente, al llegar las chicas a su casa se extrañaron del silencio que había en esta al inspeccionar cada parte de esta y notar que Alex no estaba desistieron empezando con sus deberes de ese día.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La semana transcurrió llena de pequeños incidentes, pero esta vez la diva ya no podía acusar a su hermano de nada ya que solo lo había visto por las mañanas durante el desayuno la demás parte del día desaparecía hasta altas horas de la noche ya que durante esos días nunca se dio cuenta cuando llegaba.

El miércoles espero a que las chicas terminaran sus prácticas de las Cheerios para poder volver a casa a causa de que solo tenían el mustang para transportarse, una vez que llegaron a casa los aspersores se encendieron lo más extraño era que Quinn había entrado tan rápido que no la había mojado ni una gota, Santana y ella habían terminado corriendo alrededor de la casa gritando por el agua hasta que de alguna forma decidieron que era mejor entrar cuando la ropa comenzó a pegarse tanto a su cuerpo que casi no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, por lo cual la diva fue la primera en salir hacia su cuarto insistiendo que tenía que tomar un baño o eso podría hacer que se enfermara y no podía arruinar su carrera por un resfriado.

La tarde del jueves fue como si se encontrara con la latina por cualquier lugar que pasara, si no fuera porque no podía pensar que Kurt, Mercedes y Britt estuvieran confabulados de alguna forma con su hermano que estaba casi desaparecido hubiera pensado que era una clase de plan para que la retrasaran adrede para encontrarse siempre con la chica, y para su mala suerte durante el ensayo de alguna forma Puck había resbalado empujando a la latina haciendo que callera encima de suyo quedando ambas así sobre el piso en medio de todo todos, al principio el chico se había reído por lo que él creía que a pesar de ser un accidente era una situación bastante caliente.

Y el viernes por idea de Britt después de terminar la tarea como cada tarde habían terminado jugando a pasarse una carta con la boca, y cuando estaba en la quinta ronda llego su hermano gritando algo sobre mas helado lo cual causo que se le callera la carta rosando apenas los labios de la latina. Sin duda esa semana había sido la más extraña de todas.

Mas noche no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Alex se ofreció a llevar a Britt a su casa, todos sabían que la chica no insistía en quedarse a pesar de ser viernes por dos razones, disfrutaba sus paseos en moto, y dos pensaba que podía incomodar a los demás ya que aun no terminaban de adaptarse a vivir juntos.

De nuevo en casa de la rubia ambos tuvieron su acostumbrada plática antes de despedirse.

-Los eventos desafortunados son mágicos- menciono la rubia

-Me sorprende lo bien que salió todo y no se dieron cuenta de nada-decía Alex

-Por esos eran eventos desafortunados para ellos- insiste Britt

-Lo sé, pero pensar que salió mucho mejor tras la pequeña charla que tuvimos con Kurt y Mercedes-

-debiste ver como Kurt empujo suavemente a Puck suavemente tanto que ni el noto-

-pero tú estuviste Brillante con lo de las cartas y mi aparición repentina el preámbulo a la cereza del pastel-

-¿Así que ya tienes la cereza del pastel?- observando la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del motociclista

-o le dije a Rachel en la mañana que tenia boletos para una función especial que habrá mañana en la noche-

-¿Cómo será la cereza del pastel si vas a ir tu con ella?- a lo que el sonrió aun mas con lo cual Britt comprendió todo – así que has estado planeando todo esto en la semana- afirmo ella

-no lo sé- dijo antes de besar la mejilla de la chica como despedida, y desaparecer como ya era costumbre por la calle.

* * *

><p>Si lo se lo de Quinn Fue tan raro, pero asi es mas interesante, Seguira habiendo mas sorpresas en la historia en lo se siguen desvelando muchos misterios.<p>

Gracias por leer.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>Aun cuando le había dicho a Britt que estaba todo arreglado para hacer que fuera algo muy casual, la verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograr que las chicas fueran juntas a la función, a pesar de que era bueno planeando las cosas tenía que hacer que pareciera tan casual y que de verdad no quería no llevarla, pero no había ninguna opción para conseguirlo.<p>

Al llegar a la casa de los Berry se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en la cocina parecía que su tío Hiram intentaba calmar a una mujer del otro lado del teléfono, se rio un poco al reconocer la voz de su madre, antes de que sus tíos lo notaran, la diva corrió a su encuentro para advertirle que le esperaba, pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando la voz de Hiram le llamo que fuera con ellos dentro.

-No sé cómo pero ah escuchado que entraste- le dijo su tío Leroy

-Como no voy a escucharlo reconozco el sonido de esas motocicletas en cualquier lugar del mundo- oyó decir a su madre.

-Es mentira cariño, escucho pasos salir y…-anuncio su otra madre, cuando su esposa le interrumpió.

-Ilian no hablaremos de eso ahora- le dijo a su esposa- Alex cariño, es importante que vengas a Florida- anunciaba la mujer- parece que te necesitan para grabar algunas audios que se dañaron y no pudieron recuperar, han llamado a varios de los chicos ya, la mayoría estaba más cerca así que casi han cubierto el daño.- decía la mujer

-Ma, espera con calma- hablaba con su voz de chico- ¿Qué audios? ¿De qué me hablas?- de verdad no sabía de que hablaba, había grabado todo sobre su disco con los chicos hace unos días así que no entendía a que se refería.

-Alexander cómo es posible que esta más enterada yo que tu sobre tu carrera, le reprochaba la mujer-

-Ma es que de verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea de a que te refieres, el disco lo hemos terminado hace una semana ahora deben estar viendo lo del lanzamiento-

-Cariño- le llamaba la otra mujer- recuerda que tu madre es un poco dramática- a lo cual a los reunidos en la casa Berry les dio bastante gracia si bien Rachel había aprendido de su madre lo del dramatismo.

-Podrían explicarme con calma por qué no entiendo nada- anunciaba Alex

-Recuerdas que me mandaste un mensaje antes de llegar de Italia que habías sido escogido para doblar una película japonesa de terror- a lo que se limito a asentir tras escuchar a la diva

-Bueno resulta que se enteraron de que estabas en América y tras el éxito que tuvo en Europa quieren que grabes en ingles al mismo personaje- le decía Ilian desde el otro lado de la línea evitando otra escena de su mujer.

Alex los miraba como no entendiendo todavía lo que le decían, miro su teléfono para ver la fecha verificando que no era día de los inocentes o uno de esos días en cualquier lugar del mundo donde solían jugarle broma a las personas. Pero Karen le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Alex parece que la mayor parte del éxito fue por el doblaje que le diste a la versión en Italia y Francia, así que los mismos productores quieren que lo hagas en la versión en ingles y te permitirán improvisar como en cuando grabaste la primera vez-

Miro el teléfono y se dejo caer sobre la silla, esto era perfecto le caía como anillo al dedo, pero significaba que estaría afuera unos días, no sabía cuántos días pero no le hacía mucha gracia ya que acababa de volver, casi terminaba de arreglar el ático. Pero para nada que le gustaba la idea de perderse la cara de esas dos cuando llegaran.

-cariño- volvía a oír la voz al otro lado de la línea- necesitan todo listo para el estreno del viernes, te necesitan que tomes ahora mismo el primer vuelo para que comiences mañana, parece que solo faltas tú junto con dos chicos mas y la gente aquí aseguro que estaría lista para esa fecha en todos los cines-

-el problema es que tu madre les dijo que tu estarías ahí- decía su tío Hiram al ver la cara de su sobrino.

Rachel daba pequeños saltitos alrededor suyo, desde que habían colgado sin siquiera decir nada, tenía que asistir a california pero no quería estar solo allá, sabía que trabajaría a marcar forzadas, pero ira california aunque lo más probable es que el martes estuviera de regreso en la mañana o el mimo lunes en la noche pero de verdad que odia estaba solo, y mas en california; cuando grababan el álbum era distinto estaba con su grupo y muy lejos de California…Pero de nuevo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la diva.

-Lo harás verdad- sentenciaba ella captando su atención

-Pero prometí que iríamos mañana a esa función especial que abra en lima- o su línea ahora quedaba tan bien, quien hubiera pensado que la cereza sería realmente un evento no tan desafortunado

Podía leer un sinfín de emociones en al mirar su ojo descubierto, desde la inmensa alegría por que cuando eran pequeños siempre había dicho que su sueño era ser el actor de doblaje más famoso, aunque fue extraño cuando lo primero en que triunfo fue en la música, pero podía ver el miedo de estar solo sin nadie conocido cerca, así como ese extraño brillo cuando algún plan estaba en marcha.

-Iremos luego tú y yo a algún lado- anuncio la diva –pero prometo que iré a ver la función-

-No me gustaría que fueras sola quizás si alguien te acompaña- ahí estaba tirando el anzuelo

-Pero tu madre ha insistido en que viajes con alguien Alex, y no pareces de la idea de que Rachel te acompañe esta vez- pronuncio Hiram

-Bueno que tal si Quinn acompaña a Alex, le hará bien salir un poco- decía Santana – Además yo podría acompañar a Rachel si está de acuerdo-finalizo

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de Alex, normalmente la diva era capaz de descifrar sus planes pero con la ausencia de este en la semana, su rostro le hacía creer que de verdad lamentaba no ir con ella, que esto no era planeado, pero por supuesto era lo único que el divo no sabía que ocurriría.

-Alex, tu madre dijo que podías pasar por la casa de tus abuelos para que no gastes- eso calmo sin duda al chico, pero se daba cuenta que no había oído cuando sus madres mencionaron ese detalle

-Un momento a casa de mis abuelos, eso es en florida, ¿pero que no ah dicho que grabare en california?- Rachel podía ver que casi hiperventilaba, ambos les aterraba la idea de pisar california tras lo que había ocurrido hace años.

-Mira que aparte de lento sordo- anuncio Santana- en ningún momento nadie ha mencionado California más que tu, todo el tiempo hablaron de florida.-

Quinn había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio analizando todo lo que pasaba era bastante divertido leer las emociones de todos desde que las mujeres habían llamado, había supuesto eran las personas que conoció en el restaurante aquella vez, esa semana se había convencido de que su cita en esa ocasión no había sido con Alex

-Tranquilo joven siciliano yo iré contigo- dijo por fin la rubia, abrió su boca mirando a la rubia pensando preguntarle si alguien le había dicho que sus abuelos venían de esa región, pero después pensó que solo era una frase de la chica

- Pero quizás no vendrás el lunes a la escuela y las finales están cerca- decía

-o bueno pero resulta que me intoxique con la comida que Santana y Rachel cocinaron el domingo, ya que parece ser que ninguna vio la fecha de expiración de esas acelgas y la combinación con especies indias no es la adecuada, por lo cual estaré indispuesta hasta el martes- decía ella en forma triunfal, feliz de poder salir aunque fuera el fin de semana de Lima.

-parece que vivir aquí hace que todos hablen por párrafos- decía la latina divertida tras la larga explicación de Quinn

–Aunque ahora ya sabes que los ingredientes indus no van contigo- pronuncio Leroy bastante divertido con la idea de la chica, asiendo que su esposo solo negara con la cabeza mientras sonreía

-necesitaran ropa dense prisa, Princesa ve buscando los boletos del primer vuelo que salga- decía el hombre más alto bastante divertido aun.

Tras oír eso, tomo la mano de Quinn llevándola escaleras arriba para hacer las maletas, no quería perder más tiempo quería grabar y estar de regreso.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es que grabo la versión francesa? ¿Es que no era italiano?- decía la latina

-O sobre eso, el vive en Cannes desde sus 18, pero estaba de vacaciones en Italia cuando hizo el casting, así que grabo primero en Italia en su última semana con sus abuelos- sonrió la diva tras decir aquello

-Eso no resuelve como grabo en Francia-seguía la Cheerio

-Tiene un excelente agente- dijo Hiram – Sin duda esa joven da miedo-declaro

La latina iba a seguir preguntando cuando la diva puso un dedo sobre sus labios

-No lo sabemos San, no sabemos todo lo que hace, el es el único que podría decirte donde le conoció, solo sabemos que su agente era una total desconocida buscando una oportunidad, y Alex se la brindo así que para saber sobre eso tendrás que preguntarle a él…pero es una de esas historias que siempre cambia-

Había oído de los chicos de Glee sobre las historias cambiantes del noviecito de Rachel, una vez había escuchado a Kurt y Mercedes hablar de que les había dicho que su cicatriz era de un accidente de la infancia, a Brittany le había dicho que se cayó con un frasco de vidrio en las manos y cayó sobre su rostro, luego en algún momento que había ido a recoger a la diva, Jewfro le pregunto sobre eso, a lo cual solo respondió que era el resultado de conducir en estado alcohólico, no había duda que siempre cambiaba esa historia, junto como muchas más empezaba a suponer la cheerio. Pero aun así tenia que preguntar el por qué.

-¿a que te refieres Rachel?-

-cuando le pregunte dijo que la encontró cantando a las afueras de un bar en parís-

-Cuando yo e Ilian le preguntamos- decía Leroy- dijo que la conoció en bar ruso y que era líder de la mafia de ese lugar-

-A mí que mendingaba fuera de la basílica de San Pedro- dijo Hiram – A Karen le dijo que la encontró gritando debajo de la torre inclinada-

-Estas diciéndome que Alex es un mentiroso- decía Santana

-No simplemente es su forma de decir, que es un asunto suyo y cuando el crea conveniente te dirá como sucedió, aunque la tía Ilian dice que de seguro fue tan aburrido como se conocieron que solo busca hacer su vida más entretenida-

-Están diciéndome que no les molesta que les mienta- a lo que el hombre más alto sonrió

-Alex es bastante complejo, pero solo hay una cosa con la que le mentiría a todos menos a nosotros, así que suponemos que la forma en que la conoció fue una serie de eventos desafortunados, donde se reencontraron varias veces, aunque no podemos comprobar que no sea como él dice, ninguno estuvimos ahí- Finalizo Leroy

De cierta manera estaba indignada, le estaban diciendo que el novio de su amor era un mentiroso y que estaban bien con ello, como podían tolerar algo así, quizás debía ser por la amistad que tenían los hombres con las madres de este, si eso debía ser pensaba, aunque aprovecharía el sábado por la noche para hacerle ver a Rachel que ella era mucho mejor partido que el italiano ese.

Rachel rio divertida ante la frase de su padre asiendo que la chica más alta la mirase confundida.

-ES que…-decía la diva serenándose- Alex siempre desde los 14 años ah dicho que su vida gira a base de eventos desafortunados que con el tiempo son afortunados-

-No comprendo-

-una vez perdió una apuesta, termino arriba de una iglesia tocando el violín, el sacerdote lo corrió pero logro que lo arrestaran 2 noches por cargos que nadie entendía, pero las fotos que tomo uno de sus amigos junto con el video lograron que cerrara contrato con su disquera en Francia-

Tras eso ambos chicos mochila en mano cada uno bajaron listos para irse al aeropuerto, Hiram se ofreció a llevarlos, mientras Leroy, se aseguraba que de verdad las chicas no utilizaran condimentos extraños en la cena, por que ahora que Quinn lo habia mencionado ambas habian estado experimentando cuando les tocaba hacer la cena.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Hiram regreso se dispusieron a cenar, luego después de un rato de ver televisión juntos Rachel se despidió para ir a dormir seguida a los minutos de Santana que por una parte estaba feliz de tener la cama para ella sola, pero más por que podría aprovechar que Alex había salido de trabajo para tener la cita perfecta con Rachel, y si todo salía bien quizás podría confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque no estaba muy segura de la relación que tenía su diva con el que ella creía un chico, pero estaba segura que no eran novios, pero si algo noto es que si así fuera parecía que él fuera perfecto a los ojos de la diva, ya descubrirá la razón por la cual parecían estar tan unidos, pero por ahora solo se concentraría en él la noche de mañana.

Pero ahora que se daba cuenta no tenía ni idea de qué función era, eso arruinaba un poco las cosas ya que si al menos estuviera enterada de que trataba podría saber si debían ir a cenar primero o dejarlo para después y de ahí a donde podrían ir, no pudo terminar su hilo de pensamientos porque Morfeo la arrebato a sus brazos.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente no eran casi las doce así que se puso en pie y tomo una ducha rápida y bajo a desayunar, cuando bajo encontró a los tres Berry jugando domino.

-Buen día Santana- dijo Hiram- Estábamos esperándote-

-O en que puedo ayudarles- anuncio ella

-No solo te esperábamos para salir a desayunar no teníamos muchas ganas de cocinar asi que hemos esperado a que despiertes-

-O lamento que esperaran hasta ahora- dijo muy apenada

-No les creas si acaban de levantarse también igual que yo- le menciono la diva, cosa que hizo que se relajara de inmediato.

-Bueno chicas donde desean ir- Menciono Leroy

- Wafles- dijo Rachel

-Si los wafles suenas deliciosos para mí- decía la cheerio

-Bien entonces vamos- dijo Hiram llevando consigo a las chicas al carro listos para empezar su tarde con un buen desayuno.

Así que una vez en el restaurant cuando iban ya por el postre Santana recordó que tenía que preguntarle a la diva a qué hora era la función.

-Rachel- menciono captando su inmediata atención- ¿a qué hora esta la función?-

-o a las 6, pero no se para que película estén proyectando- anuncio

-¿los boletos no dicen?- volvió a cuestionar

-No solo dice la sala, parece ser que se exponen películas extranjeras así que supongo por eso no dice-

-Eso es un poco extraño- finalizo

-Bueno si algo pero Alex suele escoger lugares donde no ponen el nombre de la función.- mencionaba la diva- aunque si es eso lo más seguro es que sea en algún auto cinema y por eso dice la zona, porque ni numero de sala creo precisamente que es.-

El hombre más moreno sonrió observándolas

-Hay nuevo cine vip que estrenaba este fin con películas extranjeras, y al comprar el boleto incluía la cena- menciono el hombre

-¿Como sabes eso papa?-

-O sencillo cariño nosotros compramos nuestros boletos estos días, pero de alguna forma el consiguió para la primer función y es raro por que se agotaron de inmediato.-

-Tengo entendido que queda a la orilla de Lima- menciono el otro hombre

-Así que si nos vamos ahora- dijo mirando en su reloj que eran cerca de las dos de la tarde- alcanzaran a estar listas para salir- dijo Leroy a lo cual solo las dos chicas asintieron después de que pagaron la cuenta regresando a su casa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En cuanto hubieron aterrizado fueron despertados por la azafata, aun era bastante noche quizás las 2 de la mañana, así que aun adormilados tomo la mano de Quinn dirigiéndose a tomar un taxi que los llevara a casa de sus abuelos, sabiendo que los viejecitos por más que desearan ir por el estarían ya dormidos, una vez estuvieron fuera de la casa cerca de la playa saco las llaves de su pantalón para entrar, no había soltado a la rubia desde que salieron del aeropuerto mas por que no sabía si estaba lo suficientemente despierta para no perderse o si dudaba de que el mismo no fuera a quedarse dormido por ahí, así que le guio con cuidado por la casa hasta la recamara de invitados.

Quinn se quedo ahí cambiándose mientras Alex le dijo que ya regresaba, ya estaba dentro de la cama cuando le vio regresar con dos vasos de leche y galletas horneadas del día.

-Lo siento es lo único que encontré, no creí que fuera buena idea cenar algo más pesado-

-Está bien, además están deliciosas- anuncio ella

-si su sazón es único- dijo comiendo para comer otra galleta

Cuando hubieron terminado salió de nuevo bajando los utensilios que habían necesitado, se coloco en la puerta mirando a la rubia acomodarse dejándole un espacio y sonrió divertido.

-y si hubiera otro cuarto disponible- dijo sonriendo

-Si lo hubiera no creo que hayas dejado tus cosas desde un principio aquí, ni que hayas traído la segunda almohada- provocando que riera un poco

-No este es mi cuarto cuando vengo así que no iría a ningún otro lado- tomo un poco de ropa de la mochila para cambiarse

-no tienes que ir puedo cerrar los ojos- dijo Quinn

-o me temo que tengo un encanto que te haría mirar así que no me arriesgare- ahora fue el que provoco una risa de la rubia, tras lo cual aprovecho para vestirse en el baño, cuando volvió la rubia estaba profundamente dormida, lo cual le provoco bastante gracia metió en la cama acomodando bien la almohada, dándole la espalda la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quinn había despertado moviendo su mano al lado recordando que ahí sentiría el cuerpo a su lado, al no hacerlo abrió los ojos de inmediato, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que a su lado había una simple nota en blanco, y el cuarto estaba vacío no había ningún mueble más que el de su cama. Su corazón se acelero, sentía que saldría de su cuerpo, se calzo los zapatos y salió de la habitación, pero estaba de nuevo en su casa en lima, podía oír la voz de su madre en la cocina con lo cual se calmo y bajo más calmada en su dirección.

Sonrió al ver todos los muebles de su casa, entro viendo a su padre leer el periódico y a su madre de espaldas cocinando el desayuno, escucho el timbre de la puerta así que se dirigió a abrir pero se sorprendió al no ver ninguna casa, regreso donde sus padres pero no estaban, todo estaba vacío, empezó a recorrer las habitaciones pero todo se había ido, el timbre de la puerta volvió a replicar y una voz que le llamaba, así que bajo de nuevo a abrir, pero la calle estaba desierta, pero el timbre seguía sonando, de repente pudo distinguir que no era el timbre, era como si hubiera un fondo música…intentaba distinguirla…pero le muy difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días- dijo en cuanto vio a la rubia abrir los ojos

-Ola- dijo bastante sobresaltada, dándose cuenta que ya estaba bañado y cambiado –Es tan tarde ya- menciono ella

-Para nada apenas son las ocho treinta, tenemos tiempo suficiente para desayunar, claro si de verdad quieres acompañarme si no puedes pasear por la playa- menciono a lo que la rubia negó

-dije que venía de acompañante- provoco que una sonrisa de marca Berry apareciera en el rostro de Alex

-te espero abajo bambina tenemos media hora- dijo saliendo de la habitación bastante divertido

Entro al baño y en quince minutos estaba abajo cambiada lista para desayunar miro al chico que estaba en la mesa leyendo lo que le pareció una historieta algo vieja mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Eso es una novedad- dijo la rubia

Levanto la vista observándola.

-o no es de extrañarse cariño- dijo una mujer mayor saliendo de la cocina con el desayuno de los chicos que consistía en algo de huevo, tocino fruta, jugo, leche y mas galletas- eran de mi Ilian ella era fanática de esas cosas, este duendecito en cambio es un amante de la música como Karen-

Un hombre mayor entro a la al comedor besando la mejilla de su esposa.

-Supongo que es culpa de su padre él le lleno la cabeza de historias de súper héroes, además le contaba historias fantásticas de los policías-

-debo suponer entonces señora que su esposo fue policía-

-Detective claro eso fue después de servir en la marine- menciono el hombre sonriente

-Alex cariño no nos presentaras a tu novia- sintió como si el jugo se le atorara a media garganta, y una tos vino seguida una vez que consiguió tomarlo

-Quinn Fabray un placer- dijo la rubia observando la reacción del Italiano –Pero solo somos amigos- admitió sonriendo

-Si eso abuelo…solo somos amigos- dijo el más sereno, de donde habían sacado esa idea sus adorables ancianitos –No nos acompañaran a desayunar- admitió al notar que faltaban los platos de los dos.

-O no Cariño nosotros tenemos una reunión con nuestros amigos más tarde, aunque estaba feliz de decirles que mi Alex ya tenía una hermosa novia- decía su abuelo orgulloso

-Cuántos años tienes cariño- pregunto la mujer

-diecisiete, señora-

-O puedes decirme mama, o abuela, o como gustes pero nana de señora- le dijo ella

- Aunque eso explica mí porque son solo amigos- decía el señor

- vamos cariño sabes que para el amor no hay edades- decía la mujer

-Si bueno…abuela, abuelo no creo que ese sea un tema para el desayuno- se aclara la garganta-además yo estoy saliendo con alguien-menciono

-Alex, esa mujer es una arpía- decía la mujer mayor- pero no hablaremos de eso hoy, además tu mama te ah dicho que conseguirías mas citas si te portaras más natural y no pusieras tantas barreras-

-Venga Katia deja ya el tema- dijo el hombre – además tiene razón vamos a llegar tarde aunque no seremos los únicos- dijo riendo llevándose a su mujer con él.

-Tus abuelos son divertidos- dijo la rubia terminando de almorzar

-y eso que no has visto cuando se juntan con mis otros abuelos- sonríe negando con la cabeza ante el recuerdo- no se aguantan ni ellos solos-

-Sería muy interesante verlo, ahora pasando a otras cosas… ¿cómo llegaremos a tu trabajo?-

-en taxi- sonrió- pero puedo conseguir una carroza si así deseas- dijo con sarcasmo

-O entonces los rumores de Jewfro son ciertos y eres Vampiro así que viajas a todos lados en tu carroza negra con caballos del infierno- menciono la rubia haciendo que el otro se le quedara viendo

-O claro mi otro abuelo es descendiente del conde- ríe aun más divertido – de verdad el chico del afro dijo eso-

-Claro es que olvide que tú no sueles checar su blog para ver los chismes de la escuela- menciono siguiéndolo a la calle observando cómo cerraba la puerta – aunque claro luego dijo que tenía videos secretos de tu pasado como miembro de la mafia-

Negó con la cabeza, le miro y luego paro un taxi, esperando a que la chica subiera primero para luego él, tras darle la dirección del estudio volvió su atención a Quinn

-Mi vida…-se detuvo un momento mirando por la ventanilla, dejo escapar un suspiro antes de seguir –Solo es complicada-

Tuvo la breve impresión de que parecía que él había pensado en contarle algo pero, como si se negara a bajar completamente sus defensas, tal como había dicho su abuelo y como había observado el tiempo que le había visto, era como si pensara las cosas de mas, como si no pudiera actuar por impulso, mas tenía la sensación de que era una fachada para los que no lo conocían, que si pasaba más tiempo con los Berry quizás podría darse cuenta de que Alex era muy interesante incluso divertido como un joven normal. Había pensado que la única persona con la que era totalmente sincero era con Rachel pero ahora tenía ligeras dudas, pensaba si había alguien que pudiera decir que le conocía completamente.

Le observo un poco más en el trayecto, pensando en la forma sobreprotectora que actuaba con la diva, y recientemente con Brittany era como si ambas chicas fueran sus hermanas pequeñas justo como hacia su hermana, se detuvo ahí abriendo más los ojos.

-Alex ¿eres hijo único?- pregunto

Se volteo a mirarla al darse cuenta que habían llegado, le pago al chofer, y salió sosteniendo la puerta hasta que saliera. Estaba creyendo que no había escuchado su pregunta por qué al mismo tiempo el taxista le había dicho cuanto seria, pero ya le preguntaría mas tarde.

Un montón de gente desconocida se acerco, sintió como tomo su mano y le atrajo así, era como si le estuviese dando valor, pero por que ocupaba ella tener valor, estaba nervioso no entendía la razón podía sentir sus nervios, aunque estaba segura también de que había sentido algo mas cuando le atrajo hacia él, cuando le miro pudo notar que llevaba una máscara especie fantasma de la opera sobre su lado izquierdo, en qué momento cuando salieron se había colocado el mechón de tras de la oreja.

Entonces algo cambio, no era el chico alegre que conocía, era serio, podría decir que tenía un toque de altanería y de divo como Rachel, su forma de comportarse había cambiado, no sabía que había causado tal cambio, pero los demás a su alrededor parecían saber que esa la personalidad de la persona a la que saludaban y le daban informes de que sería su trabajo, este no era el mismo Alex con el que tomo un avión a las once de la noche.

Ahí estaba la barrera que sus abuelos decían y que ella misma había notado, pero conforme paso la mañana en lo que se acomodaban en el estudio para comenzar a grabar pudo ver que volvió a ser el mismo chico, aunque aún no se quitaba esa especie de antifaz.

La mayoría de las personas le trataban como si fuera la manager del chico, le dio la impresión de que esa mujer debía de imponerse por la forma en que le trataban y si le preguntaban si hacía falta algo, si necesitaba algo mas, le agradaba esa atención y parecía que a Alex también le divertía la situación.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la magia había empezado, podía ver la cinta correr y las voces de Alex y otra chica Liz, ese era su nombre complementarse en la pantalla, la forma en que adaptaban su voz al movimiento de los labios de los actores en pantalla. Y la forma en que ambos hacían transmitir los sentimientos cuando hablaban.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los señores Berry habían insistido que lo ideal era que las chicas no se llevaran el mustang para no llamar la atención de ladrones o gente con malas intenciones al ir sus dos niñas desprotegidas fue lo que dijeron, así que de mala gana convencieron a las chicas de que se llevaran el carro de Leroy, la única encantada era Santana que al fin podía conducir de nuevo.

Al principio la Latina había estado demasiado nerviosa cuando vio la falta azul, y la hermosa blusa casual que llevaba la diva acompañada de una chamarra de mezclilla que lo único que provocaba el conjunto era resaltar la hermosa figura de la diva, así que sin que lo notara había estado mirándole mientras conducía a donde le indicaba el GPS eran la dirección que indicaba los boletos.

Y en efecto se estaba proyectando una película Francesa, "Por ella" fue el titulo que leyó Santana antes de entrar a la sala llevando del hombro a Rachel, ya no le daba la menor importancia cual fuera la trama de la película llevaba a Rachel Berry del brazo, el mundo podía empezar a acabarse por que la mejor noche de su vida estaba por comenzar.

Durante la película sin querer sus manos se habían cruzado varias veces en el bote de palomitas, paro luego ignorarlas porque la diva había tomado su mano, en cuanto la mujer del protagonista era separada de su familia por la policía, podía ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la morocha, y no decir que en los suyos propios, sintió como su mano fue tomada mas fuerte justo cuando decían que la mujer era culpable por un crimen que obviamente no había cometido.

Hubo muchos momentos en que sin duda la latina compartía las emociones del actor que veía en pantalla y entonces se dio cuenta de que las personas son capaces de hacer muchos sacrificios y grandes riesgos por las personas que aman, pero no sabía a qué grado, cuando veía a la morocha de reojo podía ver un sinfín de emociones surcando su rostro, pero sabía que la película no era de su desagrado.

Casi al final cuando la pareja estaba por huir junto a su pequeño sintió el cuerpo de la diva contra el suyo y acompañado del movimiento clásico, bostezo para luego pasar su brazo por los hombros de la más pequeña.

Tras terminar la película se dirigieron al carro de esa forma, tomadas de la mano y con la cabeza de la morocha aun sobre su hombro.

-Qué hermoso- dijo al fin Rachel

-Fue muy interesante-

-O vamos San, que el amor de tu vida sea capaz de secuestrarte, planear la huida y sacarte del continente por amor para estar a tu lado es sumamente romántico, todo lo que se hace por amor- dijo tajante la diva

Logro sacar una sonrisa de Santana como afirmación, pero no era solo por la afirmación, Rachel acababa de llamarle San, o este día iba en mejor y eso que no había logrado organizarse en nada de lo que quería hacer con su amor.

Manejo hasta un restaurante Vegano que había logrado ubicar horas antes por internet, al ver la cara de sorpresa de su cita, se dio cuenta de que la diva no conocía ese lugar lo cual le alegro en demasía, la cena transcurrió con calma con pequeños roces de mano accidentales y no tanto, al menos por parte suya iban con toda intención cada vez que podía.

El lugar tenía un pequeño Kiosco al fondo que Santana había insistido en enseñarle a la diva, porque estaba en mitad de un pequeño lago artificial que habían puesto los dueños del lugar para lograr atraer más gente.

Cuando la diva estaba distraída mirando las estrellas Santana pensó que esa era el momento así que arriesgándolo todo le tomo del mentón girándola y la beso al principio fue lento pero cuando sintió los labios de la diva respondiendo lo intensifico atrayéndola más hacia sí misma.

Al separarse ambas se sonrieron antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso aun más largo sin querer que la noche terminara, tras una hora de una gran variedad de besos regresaron a casa, ambas con una sonrisa, compartiendo caricias pequeñas por el camino, al llegar pudieron notar que Leroy e Hiram estaban ya dormidos, así que Santana se despidió de la diva con un último beso, pero la más pequeña logro atraerla consigo a su cuarto, logrando que se quedaran dormida tras una larga sesión de pequeños mimos.

El último pensamiento que cruzo por las mentes de las chicas, es de lo perfecto que sería ese fin de semana solas.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Si Por fin aqui esta el capitulo 16

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando la diva estaba distraída mirando las estrellas Santana pensó que esa era el momento así que arriesgándolo todo le tomo del mentón girándola y la beso al principio fue lento pero cuando sintió los labios de la diva respondiendo lo intensifico atrayéndola más hacia sí misma.

Al separarse ambas se sonrieron antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso aun más largo sin querer que la noche terminara, tras una hora de una gran variedad de besos regresaron a casa, ambas con una sonrisa, compartiendo caricias pequeñas por el camino, al llegar pudieron notar que Leroy e Hiram estaban ya dormidos, así que Santana se despidió de la diva con un último beso, pero la más pequeña logro atraerla consigo a su cuarto, logrando que se quedaran dormida tras una larga sesión de pequeños mimos.

El último pensamiento que cruzo por las mentes de las chicas, es de lo perfecto que sería ese fin de semana solas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al despertar esa mañana de domingo su día no hizo más que mejorar al notar que su Rachel estaba entre sus brazos y dormía plácidamente, se quedo así bastante tiempo observándole dormir, escuchando su respirar, simplemente admirando a su amor, no había duda de que parecía un ángel mientras dormía, su rostro era demasiado sereno, mientras más le observaba mas comenzaba un pequeño debate en su interior, quería acercarse y despertarle con un beso como todo caballero de las películas y cuentos, y por otro lado quería permanecer así mucho tiempo mas, quería poder seguirle apreciando, ya que cuando el susodicho algo de su Rachel regresara el volvería a dormir en su habitación con su princesa.

No, se dijo internamente la Latina, no permitiría que el volviera a dormir con ella, hablaría con Hiram y Leroy para decirles que era mejor que ella o Quinn durmieran con Rachel en lo que terminaba de arreglar el ático, ya que él era un chico y no era correcto que durmiera con ella, ya que muchas cosas extrañas podrían pasar, el podría simplemente aprovecharse de su amor, o seducirla con sus mentiras que ahora sabían que eran común, No, ella no permitiría que engatusara de esa forma a su amor, después de todo estaba ahí para protegerle de ahora en adelante.

Un beso interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo que provoco que volviera a mirar a la diva - Lo siento San estabas muy concentrada pero no pude evitar el besarte, era como si eso te causara un dolor de cabeza hacías bastantes gestos, así que pensé en aliviar tu sufrimiento con un beso - comento la morocha.

-Si tenía un dilema sobre si debía despertarte- menciono Santana, para volver a picar en un beso los labios de la chica entre sus brazos-

- Está bien que no lo hicieras así pude admirarte en un gran debate contigo misma y es algo de ti que me encanta - provocando así que Santana solo sonriera como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras.

Rachel se recargo contra el pecho de Santana volviendo a cerrar por un momento los ojos.

-duerme si lo deseas, es domingo así que podemos dormir mucho mas- menciono la Cheerio

-solo estoy muy cómoda aquí, y es tan a gusto que podría volver a dormirme- menciono acurrucándose más contra el cuerpo de la otra chica.

-Entonces duerme- término diciendo antes de también cerrar sus ojos, dejándose embriagar por el aroma de su amor arrullándose, quedando las dos dormidas por varias horas más.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Rachel ya no estaba entre sus brazos, pero si una bandeja de desayuno y la otra chica mirándole al otro lado de la cama –Buenos días- a lo que Rachel le contesto con un nuevo beso un poco más largo y lento.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto- bromeo Santana ocasionando que Rachel le dedica una sonrisa y volviera a besarle.

-yo adoro los besos de desayuno- decía sin dejar de besarle- aunque los adoro a cada momento del día- termino anunciando, para luego separarse de sus labios y acercar la comida. – parece que mis padres salieron, su nota solo decían que tendrían una cita como en los viejos tiempos, así que para mí eso significa que no llegaran nada pronto a casa, así estaremos todo el día solas-

Fue como si hubiera un eco y un volumen estridente en cuanto Rachel pronunció las palabras, mis padres no están y tendremos la casa sola, ya que hacían un eco en su mente en lo que le parecieron horas, pero solo fueron algunos segundos de los que regreso de esas cavilaciones-

-San…San- le llamaba la morocha

-Oh lo siento es que me distraje un poco pensando-

-San decía que si no comemos ahora el desayuno se enfriara-

-o cierto muy cierto- complemento sentándose en la cama acomodando los dos muebles de cama para ayudarle a Rach a poner ahí sus comidas.

El desayuno había pasado demasiado tranquilo, habían visto una película en la televisión sobre un músico que no quería ser maestro de música, que se enamoro de la enseñanza y que ayudo a crear y desarrollar a sus alumnos, de su hijo sordo, y como habían sufrido.

Había sido una película muy larga y conmovedora mas para Rachel que había reído, llorado, vuelto a reír, enojarse, reír y volverse a enojar y terminar llorando todo en el transcurso de dos horas y media y un desayuno, claro ella no admitiría que se había limpiado unas cuantas lagrimas durante ese tiempo porque la película era muy conmovedora, pero eran los momentos ideales donde podía recargar más a su amor contra sí y consolarla.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Si había sido un fin de semana perfecto pensaba Santana ese martes por la mañana, había tenido a su Rachel para ella sola, habían podido compartir la cama y abrazarse mientras dormían, había podido ver esos días su rostro al dormir y despertar ahora conocía mas rasgos de su diva que le volvían más loca, había descubierto que su pequeña hablaba entre sueños quizás cosas poco entendibles pero era la cosa más linda cuando se dio cuenta; Las mañanas cocinando juntas y abrazarla contra su cuerpo mientras le veía, habían olvidado que los padres de la diva se encontraban con ellas, también ellos no habían dado muchas señales de vida en la casa, salían temprano antes de que las chicas se levantaran y regresaban muy noche, las encontraban mirando una película se les unían y luego cada quien se iba a dormir, la interacción no había sido mucho esos días, a lo que Rachel solo había comentado que sus padres estarían aprovechando igual que ellas, comento que de seguro habían tenido una cita muy romántica, y habían estado aprovechando y pasaban tiempo de calidad después de su trabajo yendo a comer ellos solos sabiendo que ellas estarían bien por uno o dos días que no estuvieran todo el tiempo en casa, estarían yendo a divertirse ellos dos, como suelen hacer de vez en cuando le explico, es una forma de que ellos mantienen la llama de su amor viva.

El Lunes habían tomado el mustang para ir a la escuela, habían pasado cada momento posible juntas, a la hora del almuerzo Britt, Kurt y Mercedes habían estado con ellos, pero estaba muy distraída mirando a Rachel como para notar los murmullos y las miradas que estos tenían mientras hablaban de algún plan triunfal, a lo que ella solo pensó que quizás se referían a algún videojuego o una nueva película, además no quería desperdiciar nada del tiempo que pudiera darle, ya que el día siguiente o el miércoles regresarían Alex y Quinn, esperaba en cierta forma que la rubia hubiera logrado que este se enamorara de ella, no por hacer sufrir a su Rachel, ni a Quinn, si no porque de esa forma seria más fácil explicarle al chico que estaban saliendo o eso creía, realmente había estado pensando que es lo que haría al respecto pero no había llegado a nada.

El resto del día habían pasado horas frente al televisor abrazadas, entre besos y varios mimos, varias veces habían estado el día anterior a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel, pero Santana se detuvo no quería llevar a su diva muy rápido, aunque cuando lo pensó no sabía si la que se había detenido era ella o Rachel, lo único que la latina daba por hecho es que ahora ellas estaban en una relación, estaba feliz por fin tenia a la morocha para ella sola, no importaba que pasara el martes cuando regresara Alex, le diría que estaba con Rachel y entonces el no podría acercarse más y abrazarla de esa manera que él hacía, no ya no lo permitiría.

Esos habían sido sus pensamientos mientras observaba a la morocha dormida entre sus brazos, analizando cada gesto, hasta que esta despertó dándole un beso de los buenos días.

Buenos días Rach – menciono acercándola más contra su cuerpo; a lo que la diva solo contesto con otro beso mordiendo un poco sus labios acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

Rach si no nos levantamos llegaremos tarde a la escuela-

No importa, después de todo tengo días sin hacer mi rutina matutina porque no quiero separarme de tus brazos-provocando así la sonrisa de su captora.

Creí que era por dormirnos tarde entre los besos- aclaro Santana

Si entonces ya no abra mas sesiones de besos nocturnas- exclamo en reclamo la morocha - así tendré energías para hacer mi rutina matutina-

No vamos Rach no se vale…quiero mi sesión de besos, aunque sea más cortita-

Ya veremos; ya veremos, vamos o de verdad se nos hará tarde- menciono luego de observar su reloj zafándose dulcemente de sus brazos yendo a la ducha.

Terminaron de arreglarse y se dirigieron a la escuela donde probablemente verían a Quinn mas tarde.

Entonces al llegar a la escuela notaron algo extraño, todos cuchicheaban sobre lo que parecían ser unas revistas, los miraron y decidieron seguir su camino, ya que no había razón de prestarles mucha atención si no les molestaban con preguntas o miradas, cuando llegara el momento quizás saldrían a la luz en McKinley como pareja por que eso es lo que eran ahora una hermosa pareja, pero por ahora bastaba con que caminaran cerca la una de la otra compartiendo miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Al regresar de la escuela había varias cosas con las que las chicas no contaban, lo primero era que Alex y Quinn aun no habían regresado de su viaje, el segundo eran las cuatro mujeres que se encontraban ahí en la casa junto a los señores Berry, Por su tono de voz podía suponer que dos de ellas eran las madres del chico Gaiannini, Gianadeti, igual no le importaba mucho cual fuera su apellido, pero las otras dos mujeres aun no podía identificarlas, una hablaba con un acento entre francés e italiano bastante fluido y la otra no importaba que idioma hablara entre ellos, no había duda de que tenia un acento bastante extraño casi como si fuera…

-Es su Manager Ganster- Menciono la morocha señalando a la rubia mayor y de acento extraño –pero nadie sabe su nombre real mas que Alex pero él siempre le llama Manager o K dice que es por que ella fue parte de los hombres de negro en los que basaron la película- a lo que Santana solo asintió, mirándole un poco extrañado, de seguro esto era una de esas historias que el chico siempre cambiaba.

-¿Y la otra chica?- pregunto aun sin que ninguna quisiera acercarse aun mas a la cocina, daban gracias por los gritos de la chica francesa de que aun no los habían visto.

-o ella es la arpía- dijo simplemente haciendo un gesto de que la chica no era de su gracia, entonces a la morocha pudo ver que la arpía movía y alegaba algo sobre unas revistas que tenia en la mano, entonces un pequeño clic paso por su mente, los paparazzis europeos habían encontrado a su hermano, y ahora el tenia graves problemas, o los tendría pronto.

Entonces el cielo callo sobre ellas como un diluvio de acento francés, cuando la arpía les miro de inmediato se dirigió hacia Rachel reclamándole en una mescla entre los dos idiomas algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender hasta que la mujer aun mas encolerizada le arrojo las revistas sobre la mesa. Entonces lo comprendieron eso era de lo que habían estado cuchicheando todo el dia en la escuela.

Santana tomo la revista para tener una mujer vista, era unas ediciones de días pasados, y otras de ese lunes, los números anteriores eran de revistar europeas y pudo ver un titulo que no comprendió, pero ahí estaba Alex, en unas fotos con diferente mujeres, en las que incluía a Rachel y Britt días atrás, algunas mas que no conocía y en situaciones que para ella serian algo mas que un beso, y entonces lo noto en la revista del día anterior, eran Quinn y Alex abrazados y sus labios casi rosándose, pero ambos por alguna extraña razón estaban mojados.

Rachel miro las fotos después de que la latina dejara sus revistas, leyéndole el titulo a esta –en esta dice Las mujeres de Giannetti, en este otro, dice La nueva novia de Alexander Giannetti-

Esto era mas alarmante para Santana que clase de hombre era ese Alexander que tantas mujeres tenia según las revistas, ahora entendía el cuchicheo por fin la escuela se había enterado quien era el.

Rachel no dejaba de dirigir su vista de sus tías, a la arpía que tenia delante y que no dejaba de proferir toda clase de insultos y barbaridades en cuanto idioma conocía, y podía observar a la manager gánster analizar toda la situación como si viera todos los pros y contras que traería esta situación a la carrera de su muchacho.

Entonces de alguna forma sus tías y la manager habían logrado sacar de su casa a esa mujer diciendo que luego hablarían con Alex para arreglar toda esta situación, aunque había momento que parecía que su tía Karen estaba tan loca como la mujer arpía mas no sabia si era por las barbaridades que decía la mujer o por que realmente estuviera molesta por las fotos. Una vez que estaban fuera de su casa, por fin ambas chicas pudieron sentarse con calma acurrucándose una contra la otra.

-Papa, papa- pronuncio Rachel mirando a ambos hombres

-No sabemos Rachel – fue lo único que dijo Hiram adelantándose a los pensamientos de su hija – No sabes si es real, si esas mujeres que no conocemos son sus amantes o sus parejas, sabemos tanto como tu- a lo que la diva solo se limito a asentir.

-pero parece que la manager sabe mas de esto, por que al ver las fotos fue muy obvio que las chicas no le eran desconocidas- Menciono Leroy

-El…No es un mujeriego, el no haría esas cosas ¿verdad? Digo después de todo Caroline esta loca quizás simplemente son sus amigas- era la primera vez que no estaba segura de las cosas o de algo relacionado a la forma de ser de su hermano

-Rach yo no estoy muy segura, digo esas fotos son muy sugerentes, digo no digo que el y Quinn o Britt tengan algo pero, no podemos decir de las demás- termino Santana

La morocha volvió la vista a las revistas, deseando que ellas le dijeran la verdad cuando sabia que quizás no todo lo que estaba ahí era cierto, pero quería saber que porcentaje, algo dentro de ella le dolía, le dolía pensar que Alex no era el hermano que conocía, o que estaba mas encerrado en si mismo, que de verdad había perdido la habilidad de confiar o amar a los demás, siempre había sido una duda que había vivido en ella, pero ahora, no sabia nada, si bien era cierto que ella aun tenia bastantes traumas propios, cosas que ambos habían ido superando juntos, entonces su vista se clavo en una revista que no había visto en un articulo aun mas pequeño donde se leía "Miembro de Grupo Criminal escapa de la cárcel" "Atroces Crímenes se repiten"; desvio su vista de las revistas, de seguro no podría tratarse del mismo grupo, no podía ser nada igual, simplemente cerro sus ojos queriendo olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en esas dos horas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios sobre este capitulo.

Si Lamento la tardanza, pero con mis disculpas no reparo las ansias que tenian por el nuevo capitulo, asi que solo me queda decir que volveran a ser lo mas seguido posibles


	17. Chapter 17

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Entonces de alguna forma sus tías y la manager habían logrado sacar de su casa a esa mujer diciendo que luego hablarían con Alex para arreglar toda esta situación, aunque había momento que parecía que su tía Karen estaba tan loca como la mujer arpía mas no sabía si era por las barbaridades que decía la mujer o porque realmente estuviera molesta por las fotos. Una vez que estaban fuera de su casa, por fin ambas chicas pudieron sentarse con calma acurrucándose una contra la otra.

-Papa, papa- pronuncio Rachel mirando a ambos hombres

-No sabemos Rachel – fue lo único que dijo Hiram adelantándose a los pensamientos de su hija – No sabes si es real, si esas mujeres que no conocemos son sus amantes o sus parejas, sabemos tanto como tu- a lo que la diva solo se limito a asentir.

-pero parece que la manager sabe más de esto, porque al ver las fotos fue muy obvio que las chicas no le eran desconocidas- Menciono Leroy

-El…No es un mujeriego, el no haría esas cosas ¿verdad? Digo después de todo Caroline está loca quizás simplemente son sus amigas- era la primera vez que no estaba segura de las cosas o de algo relacionado a la forma de ser de su hermano

-Rach yo no estoy muy segura, digo esas fotos son muy sugerentes, digo no digo que él y Quinn o Britt tengan algo pero, no podemos decir de las demás- termino Santana

La morocha volvió la vista a las revistas, deseando que ellas le dijeran la verdad cuando sabia que quizás no todo lo que estaba ahí era cierto, pero quería saber qué porcentaje, algo dentro de ella le dolía, le dolía pensar que Alex no era el hermano que conocía, o que estaba más encerrado en sí mismo, que de verdad había perdido la habilidad de confiar o amar a los demás, siempre había sido una duda que había vivido en ella, pero ahora, no sabía nada, si bien era cierto que ella aun tenía bastantes traumas propios, cosas que ambos habían ido superando juntos, entonces su vista se clavo en una revista que no había visto en un artículo aun más pequeño donde se leía "Miembro de Grupo Criminal escapa de la cárcel" "Atroces Crímenes se repiten"; desvió su vista de las revistas, de seguro no podría tratarse del mismo grupo, no podía ser nada igual, simplemente cerro sus ojos queriendo olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en esas dos horas.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quinn Fabray no era persona que creyera de verdad que siempre había alguna clase de eventos que se hilaban como cadenita uno tras otro, jamás había pensado que de algo malo vendría algo bueno, así como tampoco pensaba lo contrario.

No eso cambio cuando sin duda Alexander Giannetti llego a causar intriga por toda la escuela, sin duda desde que el llego una serie de eventos se había desatado, todos querían saber quién era aquel extraño motociclista que había rodeado esos días por el instituto, quizás en algún momento ella misma pensó que ese chico que parecía pudiente podría ser su boleto de salida de Lima, tal como lo había planeado con la latina, había llegado a pensar demasiadas cosas sobre su extraño peinado y su relación con Rachel. Pero la visión de Quinn cambiaria aun mas en los meses posteriores, los mismos eventos estaban por demostrárselo.

Había enfurecido con el chico engreído y pretencioso con el que quedo de verse aquella vez en el restaurante, para luego darse cuenta de que no era el mismo chico que veía a Rachel, si Giannetti era un chico muy extraño, multifacético llego a pensar, pero ella misma lo era, estaba segura que ahora conocía detalles del que nadie quizás más que su misma denominada hermana conocía, incluso muy probablemente Brittany pero cuantos más habían podido ver a este chico que reía y bromeaba durante los descansos de la grabación de audio, que ponía tanto empeño y se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía, era como ver a una Rachel en otra área, aunque sentía que esta rama no era el fuerte del chico.

Entre más pasaba la grabación mas cuenta se daba de lo diferente que era, pero no dejaba de notar que había una barrera, una gran barrera invisible que nadie de los que estaban ahí podía pasar, incluyéndose, se preguntaba si la misma Rachel era capaz de penetrarla, era algo en lo que pondría más atención estos días, aunque ahora que lo meditaba había una barrera similar rodeando a la diva.

Se decidió que debían tomarse un descanso para comer, así que ambos fueron a una restaurante cercano, por alguna razón, Alex no le alejaba de su lado, buscaba cubrir como fuera su lado izquierdo de la casa, sin que se notara su medio antifaz, pidieron la comida y estuvieron en silencio un rato mas.

-¿Te gusto?- menciono captando la atención de la rubia

-La comida si, estuvo muy buena, no sabía que los cortes argentinos fueran tan sabrosos- contesto ella, lo que causo una ligera sonrisa de Alex.

-No me refería a la comida que por supuesto es deliciosa, hablaba de la grabación la película-siguió diciendo como si le hiciera gracia.

-Si es algo diferente, sabía que un estudio de doblaje era preciso pero no había imaginado que tanto-comento tomando un poco de su bebida para luego continuar – aunque tengo entendido que para ser actor de doblaje tienes que estudiar actuación ¿cierto?- le cuestiono

-Sí, debes de ser actor, porque es más fácil transmitir emociones- contesto con una clásica sonrisa, no igualaba en ese momento a la de mil voltios, pero sintió que es lo mejor que obtendría en ese momento

Pidió la cuenta después del postre, y cuando vieron que se terminaría pronto la hora del descanso se quedo observando a la rubia unos segundos.

-te puedo pedir un taxi a casa de mis abuelos, o puedes ir a ver la playa o pasear, yo tardare quizás unas horas más, debe quedar listo hoy casi-

-y ¿cómo harás para encontrarme si decido ir a la playa?-

-o te encontrare, no hay forma de que te escapes de mi- comento en jugando

-Quiero ver eso- le sentencio, entonces escucho su celular sonar y miro que era un texto de el mismo contestándole.

-Puedo encontrarte donde sea- A

A lo que el termino la oración el móvil sonó causando que la rubia simplemente sonriera al ver de quien se trataba.

-O simplemente puedo marcarte saber donde estas- volvió a sonreír, provocando que Quinn le devolviera la sonrisa, aunque no se estuvieran viendo podían sentir la sonrisa del otro.

-Muy bien esperare tu llamada- dijo ella mientras caminaban a la puerta y se despedían, ninguno de los dos noto en ese momento el flash que tomaba en el momento justo y desde el ángulo perfecto para que pareciera que se habían besado.

Por suerte de ella el malecón no estaba bastante lejos por lo que decidió irse caminando, camino un par de horas por la playa, se había sentado a ver el atardecer, incluso encontró unos hombrecillos haciendo figuras de arena para un concurso por lo que el resto de su tarde fue todo menos aburrida, empezó a caminar por donde había venido, por el lado de la calle sabiendo que estaba algo retirado de donde quedaba el estudio y pensó que si se acercaba Alex podría encontrarle más rápido; en eso se encontraba cuando su celular sonó.

-Bueno Alex-

-¿Quinn donde estas?- preguntaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Frente al Cake Art-

-O estoy cerca de ahí ya voy, pero no me cuelgues hay demasiada gente y no te veré, baja a la playa será más fácil –

Ambos miraban a todos lados buscándose pero no se encontraban por culpa de la cantidad de gente que caminaba a esa hora, y curiosamente quedaron casi de espaldas pero aun varias personas retirados uno del otro, entonces ambos hablaron, dándose cuenta que oían la voz del otro demasiado cerca, claro que a ninguno se les ocurrió darse la media vuelta para ver donde estaban seguían pensando que alguien les tapaba la vista.

-Alex no te veo, además ay loco detrás de mí intentando marcarle a una rubia sexi- menciono después de haberse girado dándose cuenta quien estaba a su espalda

-Una rubia sexi…valla si detrás de mi parece que ay una chica intentando desesperadamente dar con algún modelo o quizás simplemente esta admirando la vista, ay tanta gente entre traje de baño caminando por ahí que quizás se le antojo algún chico- Bromeo el sonriéndose para luego darse la vuelta logrando verle entre tanta gente.

-Pareciera que hubiera alguna especie de concierto cerca por que había demasiada gente- menciono ella aun al teléfono

-Quinn- le llamo haciendo que se volteara a donde provenía la voz, observando a un chico italiano aun sonriente pero bastante fatigado podía ver – ¿te divertiste?-

-Si fue un día bastante agradable, me ha ayudado bastante-

-Bien mañana Lunes solo tengo que grabar hasta como las cinco de la tarde, que te parece si después de eso salimos a dar una vuelta- sugirió

-O eso significa que mi infección estomacal por la incursión culinaria de Rachel y Santana durara una mañana más-

-Si eso parece- termino diciendo al momento que tomaba su mano, pero justo en ese instante unos chicos pasaron corriendo cerca de donde estaban ellos haciendo sin querer que empujaran a Alex llevándose consigo a la rubia cayendo ambos a la orilla del mar, para su suerte aunque no lo supieran pensó el fotógrafo ya que gracias a eso había logrado captar mejores fotos, no dudaría en pagarles mas seguido a alguien para que empujara al chico en situaciones comprometedoras, ahora las revistas se venderían mejor, le había costado tanto encontrarle desde que llego a américa y lograba encontrarlo pero el desaparecía de repente y esa semana que estaba ahí para fotografiar unos eventos, había logrado dar con el, pero en su momento de autosatisfacción y proclamación los perdió de vista por culpa de la multitud por lo que ya no pudo seguirlos entre el resto del día.

Tomaron un taxi de regreso a la casa de los abuelos, pidieron una pizza para cenar, y se fueron a dormir, Quinn notaba que cada vez que debía cambiarse no sabía si por respeto o porque quizás era penoso, o tenia aun mas cicatrices se retiraba siempre al baño y dormía con demasiada ropa para su gusto, o es que el simplemente seria tímido pensó. Se tumbo de su lado de la cama y después de unos minutos se quedo dormida.

Al despertar por primera vez lo había hecho antes que él desde que vivían bajo la misma casa, esto debía ser causa del cansancio del chico, si bien su trabajo del día anterior no era agotador físicamente, pero ella suponía que si era un desgaste para su garganta y un desgaste mental, se dio cuenta que el lado izquierdo descubierto de su rostro estaba descubierto, pudo notar la cicatriz que ya todos alguna vez habían visto, pero era en este momento que podía notar que tan grande era e imaginar la magnitud del hecho que pidiera haber ocasionado algo así, acerco su mano de forma inconsciente como queriendo tocarla rosando apenas la herida, empezaban a surgir un sinfín de nuevas dudas en su mente, ahora sabia que algo le había pasado al chico, quizás si había sido un accidente, quizás no, pero solo podría saber la verdad si le preguntaba.

-Alex- menciono casi en un susurro Quinn

-mm- fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta de su acompañante

-¿dónde te hiciste esa herida?- no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, ni si le respondería.

-en el infierno- fue lo único que dijo volviendo a caer en un profundo sueño; para su mala suerte, esa simple pregunta hizo que ya no pudiera dormir en calma, pero la porrista ya no pudo ver la incomodidad que le causaba aun dormido esa pregunta.

Tras la respuesta de él había decidido bajar a preparar el desayuno, pero la abuela ya se había adelantado, había hecho lo que parecían unas galletas caseras y dulces de hojaldre según le había explicado, se quedo con ella ayudándole a terminar de preparar lo que le quedaba por que el abuelo le comento que los demás eran para una venta donde los fondos serian dados a la caridad y su esposa era una excelente cocinera de pan dulce y demás variedades

Después de media hora mas subía las escaleras para hablarle al chico ya que sus abuelos insistieron o se les haría tarde, pero como lo vio no era la misma forma en que lo dejo, estaba sudando frio, y temblaba como con ligeros espasmos, se aferraba a la almohada como si de un cuerpo se tratara.

-Rachel- le llamaba el entre su pesadilla –Corre Rachel, corre-

Quiso acercarse pero no sabia realmente que hacer prácticamente se estaba retorciendo entre las sabanas por causa de ese sueño.

-no hagas ruido si cuando te diga corre- volvía a repetir -Corre- gritaba aun mas fuerte –Corre Rachel vete- los gritos llegaron hasta la cocina lo que ocasiono que el abuelo subiera corriendo como pudo las escaleras moviendo al chico.

-Alex, muchacho despierta- le movía el, entonces el hombre noto algo mas, al parecer la radio del pasillo se quedo encendida en una música suave, pero el volumen era alto, aunque el sabia que el jazz no despertaría a su nieto, tenia un sueño tan profundo como una roca, entonces un boletín informativo sonó-

-Aquí su radio locutor Favorito dándoles las ultimas noticias, sobre el incidente de los delincuentes que mencionamos anteriormente han escapado de…- no llego mas, el hombre lo había apago, asi que eso es lo que había causado la detonación de la pesadilla.

-Yo…yo solo le pregunte como se hizo la cicatriz, no quería perturbarlo- exclamo

-Esta bien pequeña no es tu culpa solo fue la mezcla de los eventos- menciono intentando tranquilizarla moviendo a su nieto

-No…no…Rachel- despertó casi gritando bañado en sudor, mirando la habitación como si le costara reconocerla, se levanto yendo de inmediato al baño al para verse el rostro, tranquilizándose un poco, para luego mojarse la cara.

-tomare una ducha, espérenme abajo- decía intentando aun calmarse asegurándose de que era un sueño.

Tomo una tolla su ropa y se encerró en el baño, lo único que podían oír ya era el sonido del agua caer, así que el amable viejito tomo a la chica llevándole con el a la cocina.

-¿Qué le paso?-

Ambos esposos se miraron y luego le sonrieron la rubia

-nada que el tiempo no pueda curar- dijo el hombre

-ellos te contaran si creen conveniente-decía la mujer mayor

Al ver la sonrisa de ambos noto que no le dirían nada mas, ni ahora ni después que la única forma de saber la verdad era atreves de la boca de Rachel o de Alex pero ahora mismo dudara que alguno le fuera decir algo, quizás no ahora, pero esperaba con el tiempo poder resolver la maraña que había en base a la vida de ambos, empezaba a desear comprenderlos. Sin duda ahora comprendía por que los dos hermanos eran tan desconfiados de los desconocidos, por que ponían tantas barreras a los demás, los dos habían sido lastimados pero a que punto, todo esto le hacia creer que ambos chicos habían sido victimas de un delito, pero no cualquier clase de delito muy probablemente un secuestro, y ahora empezaba a temer todo lo que les había ocurrido quizás hubiera aun mas daño del que se podía notar a simple vista.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Alex se comportaba como si aquel incidente no hubiera ocurrido y es que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de querer preguntarle, que tal si no estaba preparada para escuchar la verdadera historia, o quizás él tampoco estaba listo para contarla.

Había paseado por la playa de nuevo llegando mas lejos visitando tiendas tomando fotos, en lo que transcurría la mañana, se vio con el chico a las doce del día par aun almuerzo en el restaurante del día anterior y decidió pasear al lado contrario de la ciudad en lo que el terminaba su grabación.

Sin embargo había detalles que no habían pasado desapercibidos para ella, él estaba un poco mas sobreprotector, le alejaba de cualquier cosa que pareciera tener un mínimo de peligro, de cualquier cosa sospechosa lo que había ocasionado que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo entre sus brazos, o con su brazo de el sobre sus hombros o su cintura, incluso le comento que había alguien siguiéndoles, claro el nunca noto la cámara ni se dio cuenta que solo era aun paparazzi estaba al grado de alerta máxima su cuerpo de manera natural buscaba su preservación y de su acompañante lo cual solo lograba que aquel tomara unas mejores fotos de momentos que podían ser fácilmente malinterpretados, habían caminado aun mas lejos entre calles que parecía que el conocía de memoria, habían bajado de un taxi y subido otro sin razón alguna, en base al fundamento que así perderían a la persona que los seguía, si quizás el fotógrafo se había cansado de seguirlos después e todo no tenia que seguir a los chicos todo el día ya tenia el material que necesitaba.

Sus abuelos le pidieron que no tomaran el vuelo hasta que él se calmara, lo cual no seria ese día, por lo que tuvieron que pasar una noche mas ahí, ahorita si de verdad no iría el martes a la escuela, y todo por que Alex estaba en un estado aun mas defensivo.

Pudo notar que el abuelo se aseguro de poner un disco de música clásica bastante relajante así que supuso que era parte del su plan para que el chico lograra calmarse, se acostó en la cama y luego este le alcanzo en la cama como las noches anteriores, colocando una almohada entre los dos, pero esta vez abraza la almohada, decidió acercarse mas a él y sujetar su mano, ya que no sabia si él estaba preparado para que lo abrazaran al dormir, pero ese simple hecho logro que el conciliara el sueño.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo paofexr veras que los siguientes te dejaran aun mas en suspenso.

Gracias a todos mis lectores y seguidores de la historia por tenerme paciencia y leer la historia a  
>Gleenetica, heavy-chan, harukaIs, riotandglee, xombi, PrincesaBerry, aleyram y gracias a todas los demás que se han registrado y siguen la historia espero leer pronto un comentario suyo aunque sea para reclamarme lo que tarde (:<p>

Si a mi también me gusta la pareja AlexBritt…pero ya veremos que les tiene deparado el tiempo a estos dos.

Muchas Gracias por leer, espero muchos comentarios.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí les dejo el Capitulo 18 (:

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Alex se comportaba como si aquel incidente no hubiera ocurrido y es que ella tampoco estaba muy segura de querer preguntarle, que tal si no estaba preparada para escuchar la verdadera historia, o quizás él tampoco estaba listo para contarla.

Había paseado por la playa de nuevo llegando mas lejos visitando tiendas tomando fotos, en lo que transcurría la mañana, se vio con el chico a las doce del día par aun almuerzo en el restaurante del día anterior y decidió pasear al lado contrario de la ciudad en lo que el terminaba su grabación.

Sin embargo había detalles que no habían pasado desapercibidos para ella, él estaba un poco mas sobreprotector, le alejaba de cualquier cosa que pareciera tener un mínimo de peligro, de cualquier cosa sospechosa lo que había ocasionado que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo entre sus brazos, o con su brazo de el sobre sus hombros o su cintura, incluso le comento que había alguien siguiéndoles, claro el nunca noto la cámara ni se dio cuenta que solo era aun paparazzi estaba al grado de alerta máxima su cuerpo de manera natural buscaba su preservación y de su acompañante lo cual solo lograba que aquel tomara unas mejores fotos de momentos que podían ser fácilmente malinterpretados, habían caminado aun mas lejos entre calles que parecía que el conocía de memoria, habían bajado de un taxi y subido otro sin razón alguna, en base al fundamento que así perderían a la persona que los seguía, si quizás el fotógrafo se había cansado de seguirlos después e todo no tenia que seguir a los chicos todo el día ya tenia el material que necesitaba.

Sus abuelos le pidieron que no tomaran el vuelo hasta que él se calmara, lo cual no seria ese día, por lo que tuvieron que pasar una noche mas ahí, ahorita si de verdad no iría el martes a la escuela, y todo por que Alex estaba en un estado aun mas defensivo.

Pudo notar que el abuelo se aseguro de poner un disco de música clásica bastante relajante así que supuso que era parte del su plan para que el chico lograra calmarse, se acostó en la cama y luego este le alcanzo en la cama como las noches anteriores, colocando una almohada entre los dos, pero esta vez abraza la almohada, decidió acercarse mas a él y sujetar su mano, ya que no sabia si él estaba preparado para que lo abrazaran al dormir, pero ese simple hecho logro que el conciliara el sueño.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había despertado de nuevo en la madrugada, para su buena fortuna esta vez no había hablado ni gritado entre sueños, aunque aun se había levantado envuelto en sudor y temblando a causa de las pesadillas, observo a la rubia que cuando dormía sujetaba su mano, y había logrado robarle la almohada que él había tomado para dormir, cosa que le causo bastante gracia.

Después de lo que fue una larga ducha y un cambio adecuado, salió al cuarto notando que Quinn aun dormía, sonrió un poco para luego comenzar a arreglar su maleta, su día anterior no había sido nada fácil, ni la noche anterior a esa, quizás unos días junto a su princesa entre sus brazos le ayudaría a dormir mejor a sacar esas horribles pesadillas de su mente, mientras arreglaba su maleta se dio cuenta de que aun había música sonando, al parecer era el mismo disco de anoche, era de un grupo de jazz que le encantaba a su abuelo, jamás había recordado su nombre después de todo según su abuelo no fueron muy famosos, eran algo así como amateurs, pero el abuelo había olvidado que tenían cierta música que le ayudaba a revivir las pesadillas…no el tenia su música personal para relajarse, por alguna razón lo había olvidado durante la noche.

Medito un instante el ayudarle a la chica a arreglar sus cosas pero luego pensó que era algo impropio y podría sentir que invadía su privacidad, así que simplemente bajo en cuanto el aroma de el desayuno inundo su nariz, no sabia que era pero olía delicioso y el tenia que bajar a degustar cualquier cosa que la abuela hubiera cocinado que oliera de esa forma que inundaba sus sentidos, que se sentía lleno y deseoso de mas solo con el aroma, era como una gula muy extraña, sentía un deseo inmenso de comer.

Cuando Quinn despertó ya pasaban de las once del día, le encantaba cuando no tenia que ir a la escuela y podía dormir hasta tarde, pero sentía que había algo que se le olvidaba, se dio cuenta que tenia la almohada aferrada a su cuerpo, y muy cerca de si como si intentara arrancarle algún aroma, se giro para mirar a su acompañante pero no había nadie, se dio cuenta que ya tenia todo en orden así que decidió que seria mejor hacer lo mismo y luego bajar.

Cuando salía del cuarto pudo distinguir el sonido de un violín, era una suave, como si intentara imitar los ruidos del agua pensó…había oído esa canción antes…algo de la primavera, si la había escuchado entre la música de su padre, él siempre hablaba de un joven músico que era talentoso, quizás rico y muy famoso si hubiera decidido hacer una profesión de ello, pero solo recordaba que le había dicho que se retiro muchos años atrás.

Esta música le recordaba aquellas piezas que su padre escuchaba, le hacían sentir añoranza, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir en casa, cuando termino de bajar las escaleras pudo verlo ahí estaba Alex con los ojos cerrados entregándose y tocando con una devoción que solo había visto en Rachel cuando cantaba, sin duda él no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, su rostro estaba descubierto, su cicatriz era claramente visible podía ver como atravesaba su rostro, incluso se pregunto un momento si el chico tenia completa su visión, o la clase de cirugía que había necesitado para recuperarla, entonces volvió a olvidar la cicatriz entre mas avanzaba la música, el violan y el, no podía describirlo simplemente era perfecto.

No quería moverse de ahí, pero su estomago exigía comida y probablemente haría ruidos en cualquier momento quizás logrando que se desconcentrara, pero ella solo quería escuchar mas de esa música, en la cocina la música se escucharía bastante bien y no le interrumpiría así que se dirigió allí.

Es mucho mejor cuando esta arriba del escenario- menciono el abuelo

Simplemente es algo abrumante, no tiene comparación- continuo su abuela

Él es un excelente músico- comento Quinn, empezando a comer el plato que la abuela le acerco.

No es solo eso…- hizo una pausa su abuelo – Lo lleva en la sangre-

Lo entenderás entonces- término diciendo la mujer tomando un café junto a su esposo mientras la rubia comía y escuchaban aquel exquisito concierto.

La música continuo era obvio para los dos esposo que era la forma en que su nieto meditaba, era su mejor forma de sacar lo que sentía, su nieta Rachel tenia la el canto, pero Alex el simplemente necesitaba tocar, cualquier instrumento que tuviera enfrente, pero cuando tocaba un violín era algo especial, algo místico le habían escuchado decir alguna vez a su nieta nieto.

El tiempo de tomar el avión llego ambos chicos se despidieron de ellos en el aeropuerto, Alex prometió que les marcaria como siempre y que los esperaba verlos pronto por Europa que tenia mas lugares que enseñarles.

Alex- comenzó mirando al chico una vez que estaban a bordo del avión- tu dijiste a tus abuelos que aun sigues con alguien- sin querer mencionar la forma en que los abuelos llamaron a su novia- ¿vives con ella en Europa?...perdona yo no debería preguntar esto-

Por temporadas- menciono empezando acomodarse para ver la película que proyectarían en el avión- como ves ahora vivo con Rachel- termino sonriendo

Se dio cuenta de que de nuevo había subido su barrera, si se refería a que vivía con ella por temporadas era mientras él trabajaba, o es que ella también trabajaba, no realmente no quería preguntar mas, el comenzaría a creer que tenia sentimiento o alguna idea con el solo porque le había rescatado y le había dado una nueva familia, pero había momentos en que deseaba poder comprenderlos a ambos, quería poder ayudarles como ellos le habían ayudado y reparar el daño que había ocasionado, quería intentar sanar el corazón de ambos hermanos.

Decidieron que lo mejor seria tomar un taxi, después de todo Rachel y Santana estarían en la escuela y los tíos estarían trabajando, así que de esa forma no les interrumpirían sus labores, al llegar a la casa ambos pasaron de largo por la mesita donde estaban las revistas se dirigieron directamente a la cocina y se prepararon una ligera merienda, el vuelo los había dejado cansado y hambrientos.

Alex pudo notar que su cuarto había estado siendo compartido pudo notarlo al ver la ropa de la latina por todo el cuarto junto la de Rachel, observo la habitación de manera estoica y decidió que lo mejor seria dejar sus cosas por el momento en el otro cuarto donde suponía dormía ambas porristas.

No había escuchado cuando Quinn subió las escaleras así que simplemente entro a dejar sus cosas, aventó la mochila junto a la pared que daba a la calle, observo un carro desconocido estacionarse enfrente, quizás alguien venia a ver a los vecinos pensó, abrió su maleta buscando su cepillo de diente y otras cosas personales para guardarlas en su lugar, ni Quinn lo vio que estaba en el cuarto, por que él estaba inclinado y la cama lo tapaba y ella simplemente se sentó en toalla de baño secándose el cabello, ambos escucharon un ruido de la puerta abrirse, pero ninguno alcanzo a ver quien era, entonces notaron que ambos estaban en el cuarto y la rubia no estaba en la mejor situación.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que alcanzo a trastrabillar el chico, quiso salir del cuarto al mismo tiempo que la rubia quiso cubrirse, pero la rubia se tropezó con las correas de su maleta y con parte de las ropas de santana, y Alex por no querer mirar iba chocando con las cosas, terminando al final ella encima de Alex con las manos sobre el pecho de este y su toalla medio abierta.

Entonces las palabras en un acento entre francés e italiano empezó a resonar, giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta, sin moverse; los ojos de Alex se abrieron como plato intentando pararse y no poder al darse cuenta que la rubia intentaba taparse con su cuerpo, de la vista de esa chica que le era desconocida, junto con una rubia con una finta muy extraña que estaba detrás y lo que parecían ser las madres del chico.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando Rachel y Santana llegaron a la casa se encontraron con una situación bastante extraña, Quinn estaba sentada como si estuviera apenada, y en la cocina podían ver dos figuras de un lado a otro discutiendo, había algunos momentos en que la morocha alcanzaba a distinguir parte de la discusión ya que ambos hablaban muy rápido, de seguro había faltado poco para que la mujer arpía comenzar a arrojar los platos y jarrones por todo el lugar.

La manager simplemente estaba entre ambos observando como se gritoneaban sin intentar defender a ninguno, de seguro seguir analizando la forma en que todo eso le serviría simplemente apuntaba algunas cosas de lo que ambos decían, realmente a veces dudaba que fuera una manager mas bien parecía una mafiosa anotando los puntos clave de un extraño acuerdo, entonces fijo su vista en sus tías quienes estaban sentadas delante de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarse y cuchichearse cosas al oído lo que simplemente le parecía extraño.

Las personas de la cocina notaron la llegada de las otras dos chicas, así que cerraron la puerta y las voces bajaron, ninguna de las dos chicas sabia muy bien que hacer ni que decir, sabían que el asunto podría suponerse a las revistas.

Quinn ¿que tal el viaje?- se animo a decir la morocha

Estuvo bastante bien, el trabajo de tu hermano es interesante-

Si el trabajo de mi muchacho… de seguro la noche fue mas interesante- decían entre si ambas esposas, sabiendo que la rubia podía suponer de que hablaban, poniéndola mas nerviosa.

Sus abuelos también son muy amables y la comida fue muy sabrosa-

nuestro Alex si que es un manjar- dijo Karen como jugando en un tono mas fuerte, sin que las otras dos supieran a que se refería la mujer, ganando que la rubia se pusiera mas nerviosa.

Si vimos que se divirtieron bastante- Menciono Santana señalando la revista donde aparecían ambos en diferentes fotos-

Porqué estamos en estas revistas-

Alex es Famoso- aclaro la morocha – parece que algún paparazzi los encontró y los estuvo siguiendo

Estas fotos, nada de esto es lo que dicen- intento defenderse – además en esta foto un loco nos empujo el lugar estaba a reventar-

Bueno Quinn no dudare de tu palabra, pero que dices de estas otras- menciono con un deje de saña Santana, mostrándole las otras fotos aun mas comprometedoras que había del chico con varias mujeres.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo al respecto, Alex subió sin decir una sola palabra, mientras la novia arpía le dirigía una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, en lo que pareció unas horas que solo fueron 10 eternos minutos para todos los presentes por el incomodo silencio que parecía no afectar a la manager, Alex bajo con una bolsa con lo que parecían ser todas sus cosas.

Tomo la mano de Caroline, miro a Rachel y las chicas.

-Volveré a mi casa-

-¿Volverás con tus madres?- pregunto la latina que era la única que no sabia donde vivía el supuesto chico.

-No, Volveré a Casa con Caroline-

-¿te veré cuando vallamos a Italia?- pregunto su hermana, a lo que el simplemente miro a su novia y luego a su hermana sonriendo, observo a las cuatro mujeres subir al carro, beso la mejilla de su princesa, deposito luego un beso en la frente de Quinn y se quedo mirando un momento a Santana.

-Cuídalas por mí y despídanme de Britt y los chicos- dijo sin mirar atrás subiendo al automóvil que era conducido por su manager.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Si aquí termina este capitulo

Les agradezco por leer la historia, espero que nos sigan y que este capitulo también sea de su gusto, espero muchos reviews aunque se apara decirme que fui muy cruel.

Y yo amo las series de eventos desafortunados.


	19. Chapter 19

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo al respecto, Alex subió sin decir una sola palabra, mientras la novia arpía le dirigía una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, en lo que pareció unas horas que solo fueron 10 eternos minutos para todos los presentes por el incomodo silencio que parecía no afectar a la manager, Alex bajo con una bolsa con lo que parecían ser todas sus cosas.

Tomo la mano de Caroline, miro a Rachel y las chicas.

-Volveré a mi casa-

-¿Volverás con tus madres?- pregunto la latina que era la única que no sabía donde vivía el supuesto chico.

-No, Volveré a casa con Caroline-

-¿te veré cuando vallamos a Italia?- pregunto su hermana, a lo que el simplemente miro a su novia y luego a su hermana sonriendo, observo a las cuatro mujeres subir al carro, beso la mejilla de su princesa, deposito luego un beso en la frente de Quinn y se quedo mirando un momento a Santana.

-Cuídalas por mí y despídanme de Britt y los chicos- dijo sin mirar atrás subiendo al automóvil que era conducido por su manager.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sin duda fue algo inquietante para Rachel más que para los chicos, por primera vez su hermano habia cortado todo contacto con ella, no había mensajes al celular, llamadas ni correo, no había nada era como si hubiera desaparecido de la fas de la tierra, bueno quizás no había desaparecido pero ella debió suponerlo en cuanto esa noche subió a su habitación y sobre su cama se encontraba una hoja escrita con la que era claramente la letra de Alex.

-è il momento di mantenere la nostra promessa.-

Sabía lo que eso representaba, tomo la carta y la apretó contra su cuerpo, era solo una pequeña línea, una línea que cambiaría su vida, seria aun mas diva, más estricta consigo misma si era la forma de cumplir aquel pacto que tenían ambos, aunque eso significara no despertar por una sesión de besos de su novia.

Se detuvo un momento en ese último pensamiento, su novia…realmente no podía considerarse así hasta que se lo pidiera, es cierto que toda esa situación era mágica y especial, ya que lo que tenían era muy fuerte, presentía que sería difícil de romper, pero recordaba que sus tías siempre le decían que no permitiera jamás que algo quedara por sentado o hecho que siempre buscara asegurarse de que ambas personas sabían en donde estaban, así que se encargaría mas delante de hablar con su latina.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces leyó esas cortas palabras, ese sencillo mensaje que era tan fuerte para ambos, el significado que provenía desde el pasado, y ahora era su momento de demostrar que ella podría ser una gran estrella de Broadway.

San y Quinn leyeron por sobre el hombro de la morocha las palabras, lo único que pudieron entender fue la palabra promesa, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar en ese momento a que se refería, o cual era la promesa que debían mantener.

Llevaron a la chica a la cama y le arroparon, por primera vez durmieron las tres juntas en esa pequeña cama, ambas intentaban confortar a la morocha, querían demostrarle que estarían juntas, ahora nada podría detenerlas le apoyarían a que lograra sus sueños, así como ella les había mostrado la gran amiga que era, Quinn por lo menos decidió regresarle el gesto como pudiera.

Al día siguiente en la escuela las tres chicas fueron a la escuela en el Mustang, el silencio reino durante todo el trayecto cada una de ellas metida en sus cavilaciones, Rachel estaba concentrada en lo que debía enfrentar adelante, Quinn pensaba en lo vacía que estaría la casa sin el italiano haciéndoles bromas además de que tenía la sensación de que no era quien creían, había momentos en que sentía que había descubierto algo sobre el pero en ese momento se le escapaba, y San solo pensaba en ser fuerte para Rach, quería tenerla todo el tiempo en sus brazos, protegerla, amarla, llenarle de besos y mimos.

En cuanto llegaron a McKinley cada quien se dirigió a sus clases, ninguna de las dos quería dejar sola a Rachel por que no sabían que pasaría, pero tenían que hacerlo más por obligación que por gusto.

Después de varios periodos de clases volvieron a rencontrarse en el almuerzo, todos los gleeks estaban ahora al tanto de lo que había sucedido, entonces Britt entro con su brillante sonrisa mirando a todos.

-saben descubrí que lord Tubbington es descendiente italiano- los chicos se le quedaron observando.

-cuando desperté esta mañana no dejaba de repetir una frase, aunque no entendí que significaba- siguió diciendo con suma inocencia.

-¿qué era lo que decía Britt?- cuestiono San

-Essere una stella, in modo che da qualsiasi punto posso vedere la tua luce- la sonrisa de mil voltios apareció en automático en el rostro de una morocha, era obvio que era un mensaje de él, un mensaje que quizás había preparado para una situación así, pero a pesar de eso estaba feliz.

Se acerco a la rubia y le abrazo con fuerza

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La semana se fue más rápido de lo que esperaban, había momentos en que la morocha se deprimía, pero San siempre encontraba la forma de animarla con besos sesiones largas de besos, cuando las chicas tenían que entrenar con el resto de las porristas Kurt y Mercedes eran los encargados de llenar la mente de la diva de nuevas canciones para el glee club.

La morocha tenia altos y bajos, aun a pesar de eso cuando se trataba de practicar se volvía en una diva mas diva, se volvió más exigente y salía de nuevo todas las mañanas a correr, leía el mensaje todos los días al despertar al dormir, las chicas pensaban que no había momento en que la morocha no leyera la nota.

El viernes al final del ensayo Brittany simplemente se canso del comportamiento extraño de la morocha.

-Rachel deve reagire- hablo en italiano como si fuera lo más común, haciendo que todos los gleeks la mirasen

-¿Qué?- pregunto la diva parpadeando varias veces igual que los demás observando a la rubia

-Rachel deve reagire, Stai impazzendo per le idee e si sta perdendo di vista l'orizzonte- (-Rachel tiene que reaccionar, estás perdiendo de vista el horizonte)

Ahora si nadie sabía que estaba pasando, Brittany estaba hablando italiano como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida y no solo eso, a la mayoría le parecía que le estaba llamando la atención a la diva.

-Non pensi che sia ora di smettere di pensare e concentrarsi su di te Alex, nel Glee Club, nel tuo futuro e la concorrenza, un modo di vedere Rach- la diva no podía caer de su asombro la rubia de verdad le estaba llamando la atención. (No crees que es momento de dejar de pensar en Alex y concentrarte en ti, en el glee club, en tu futuro y la competencia, un paso a la vez Rach)

No estaba segura si Brittany sabia o no de la promesa que mantenía con su hermano, ni de si el había tenido la paciencia de enseñarle a la chica a hablar, después de todo cría haber identificado un poco del acento del pueblo nativo de donde venia, pero no podía asegurar nada.

-Lo siento- dijo la diva – Perdónenme todos, de ahora en adelante nos concentraremos en ganar las nacionales no habla nada mas en mi mente que eso, y mi sueño de llegar a New York-

Los chicos solo sonrieron al ver la determinación en su capitana, ahora no podían perder; ninguno sabía que había dicho Britt, pero sabían que lo que había hecho les ayudaría.

Mientras los días transcurrían la sonrisa volvió al rostro de la morocha, seguían yendo y viniendo todas en el mustang por alguna razón no habían encontrado jamás las llaves de la motocicleta, así que habían desistido en intentar encenderla para turnarse y pasear en ella.

Con la rutina de Rachel todos se levantaban a tiempo, acompañaba a las chicas cuando tenían sus prácticas matutinas y se quedaba observando a San, seguían luego a las clases, los almuerzos y las practicas del coro habían aumentado, la entrenadora Silvester había insistido que era lo mejor si era que todos deseaban alcanzar su premio de ir a Italia.

Los padres de Rachel habían evitado comprar el periódico esos días, así como cualquier revista o ver el noticiero, la morocha y las chicas pensaron que se trataba de un proceso para que no fuera doloroso que Alex no se encontraba con ellos, pero los señores Berry estaban preocupados por otra cosa, una nota en el periódico que les hacia preocuparse, pero mientras pudieran no le dirían nada a Rachel ni a las chicas, no tenían por qué saber, no tenían por qué volver las pesadillas, por ahora todo estaba bien, las chicas convivían muy bien, Rachel era obvio que estaba enamorada de Santana, para ellos era muy obvio pero hacían caso de las pocas recomendaciones que les había dejado su pequeño sobrino y dejaban ver como avanzaba la situación y Quinn…bueno ella simplemente era Quinn.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Una de las nuevas cosas favoritas de Santana era este momento, en el que tenía a su diva entre sus brazos dormida, toda tranquila sin ninguna preocupación, podía durar horas viéndola dormir, pasaba sus dedos lentamente entre el cabello de esta, procuraba no marcar muchos sus dedos para no despertarla era lo que menos quería hacer, perturbar a su amor de ese tranquilo sueño.

-Rach- le llamo a lo que la chica entre sus brazos solo contesto con un débil ruido

-acompañare a tu padre a ver ese asunto recuerdas- a lo que la diva simplemente asintió sin despertar.

Deposito un beso en los labios de su amor dormido y le observo un momento más antes de decidir levantarse y arreglarse, iría con Leroy a empezar a tramitar lo de sus papeles para poder salir de viaje, los hombres habían acordado ayudarles con toda la tramitación que se requería.

Después de vestirse volvió a observar a la mujer sobre la cama y suspiro sonriendo para sí misma –Dulces sueños amor mío- pronuncio casi en un susurro sobre el oído de la joven para luego partir.

Una hora después Rachel despertó por el ruido de su celular, alguien insistía tajantemente en que contestara la llamada, así que después de buscarlo y caerse de la cama al no encontrarlo, resulto que estaba por alguna extraña razón del lado de Santana, pensó que quizás se trataba de un juego de la chica.

-Bueno- dijo esperando respuesta

-Bueno- volvió a llamar pero solo sería una fuerte respiración que se volvió jadeo, pensó que quizás era un número equivocado y decidió colgar.

Después de seguir su rutina matutina un poco más tarde por ser fin de semana, bajo a desayunar, Quinn debía seguir dormida después de todo disfrutaba de poder levantarse tarde, así que decidió simplemente servirse un cereal con leche de soya.

Se sentó frente al televisor mientras comía su desayuno, entonces ahora el teléfono de su casa volvió a timbrar, se levanto y contesto pensando que quizás sus padres y santana habían olvidado algo que necesitaban, pero de nuevo nadie contesto del otro lado, y ahora ni siquiera la respiración se oía, no había nada más que el completo silencio, decidió que quizás la llamada no había entrado y colgó.

Era extraño, pensó pero no le dio más importancia, hasta que diez minutos después su celular volvió a timbrar, era un mensaje, decidió abrirlo pensando que podría ser alguno de sus amigos, pero entonces se alarmo, era una foto, una foto de ella, y en la foto estaba en la escuela, se observo un momento, no se había dado cuenta al momento en que habían tomado la foto, pero ahí se encontraba sola junto a su casillero tomando unos libros, debía haber sido tomada durante el cambio de clases, muy probablemente era alguna extraña idea de su Latina.

Quinn despertó unas horas más tardes y acompaño a la morocha en el sillón viendo la tele y desayunando justo como lo había hecho su amiga, durante ese rato, había visto a la morocha sonreír hacer caras y luego volver su rostro al televisor, pero quizás solo estaba mensajeandose con Santana y eso era algo que no le incumbía.

La puerta se abrió tiempo después mostrando e regreso a una latina y a uno de los señores Berry

-son muy bellas las fotos San- menciono sonriente

-¿Que fotos?- la diva solo sonrió pensando que la latina buscaba jugar

-las que me has enviado toda la mañana – prosiguió

La chica volteo a ver al padre de su novia y luego Rachel

-No sé de que hablas-

-vamos San no juegues- menciono empezando a mostrarles las fotos que había recibido.

-Rachel yo no eh enviado nada- prosiguió- es mas olvide mi celular en casa-

-Muy graciosa- exclamo- pero de verdad me encantaron fue un gran gesto

El señor Berry miro a su hija, tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de la Latina, haciendo que ambas chicas sobre el sillón se quedaran observándolo al notar que el teléfono si sonaba, pero el ruido provenía de la cocina.

-Quizás sea una broma de tu hermano- murmuro la rubia girándose de nuevo al ver la tele después de que la chica asintiera.

Sin duda eso había sido algo bastante extraño…


	20. Chapter 20

Por fin llegamos al capítulo 20 que es más largo más tranquilo mas Pezberry.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Quinn despertó unas horas más tardes y acompaño a la morocha en el sillón viendo la tele y desayunando justo como lo había hecho su amiga, durante ese rato, había visto a la morocha sonreír hacer caras y luego volver su rostro al televisor, pero quizás solo estaba mensajeandose con Santana y eso era algo que no le incumbía.

La puerta se abrió tiempo después mostrando e regreso a una latina y a uno de los señores Berry

-son muy bellas las fotos San- menciono sonriente

-¿Que fotos?- la diva solo sonrió pensando que la latina buscaba jugar

-las que me has enviado toda la mañana – prosiguió

La chica volteo a ver al padre de su novia y luego Rachel

-No sé de que hablas-

-vamos San no juegues- menciono empezando a mostrarles las fotos que había recibido.

-Rachel yo no eh enviado nada- prosiguió- es mas olvide mi celular en casa-

-Muy graciosa- exclamo- pero de verdad me encantaron fue un gran gesto

El señor Berry miro a su hija, tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de la Latina, haciendo que ambas chicas sobre el sillón se quedaran observándolo al notar que el teléfono si sonaba, pero el ruido provenía de la cocina.

-Quizás sea una broma de tu hermano- murmuro la rubia girándose de nuevo al ver la tele después de que la chica asintiera.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Podía oír la música de vals al fondo y el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor, parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar mejor, ya que su vista estaba algo borrosa, después de hacerlo mejoro bastante, ahora podía ver a esas decenas de personas todas con mascaras y antifaces sonriendo, comiendo y bebiendo alrededor de la pista de baile. Sonrió mirando a las rubias a su alrededor que igual que ella llevaban unos elegantes vestidos, sonreían y charlaban respecto a la comida, la música y las personas intentando adivinar de quienes se trataban.

A lo lejos podían ver bailando al que creían era su amigo Kurt con otro chic un poco más alto que él y de cabello negro, sin duda su amigo estaba disfrutando porque tenía esa sonrisa desde aquí podían notar como suspiraba de vez en vez en brazos de aquel chico.

En algún momento Brittany había pasado de estar a su lado a la pista de baile con algún joven de los que se encontraba ahí, poco tiempo después le siguió Quinn por lo que permaneció un momento más ahí observando a sus amigas danzar hasta que una voz conocida llamo su atención, provocando que girase y le dedicara una de sus clásicas sonrisas

-¿Me concede esta pieza?- pregunto gallardamente

-será un placer- respondió la morocha sin dejar de sonreír tomando la mano que le extendían, ambos se sonrieron y caminaron delante de la pista justo al centro.

Para ella hubiera sido inconfundible encontrar a su estrella aun con toda esa multitud, había esperado el momento justo para acercarse y estaba más que feliz de haberlo hecho, se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo solo de poder llevar a su amor en esa fiesta, solo por poder mirar sus ojos al bailar, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo acompasadamente en la música dio origen al romance según su amada estrella.

Sus pasos eran fluidos no por nada ambas sabían algo de música, si no eran expertas en el tema, pero podían disfrutar de ese mágico momento solo para ellas, sin importarles quienes estaban a su alrededor, siguieron danzando al ritmo de los mágicos violines, la latina se esforzaba en que su diva luciera en todo momento sobre la pista de baile, poco a poco mientras llegaban al final de la velada, se dirigieron hacia un gran balcón donde varias parejas estaban alrededor en la espera de los fuegos artificiales.

Era como un cuento, de la princesa y su caballero pensaba la diva, miraba al cielo sin dejar de abrazar a Santana, recargando su rostro contra su pecho observando el cielo mientras este se iluminaba en destellos de colores y figuras.

-Debo admitir, me gusta tu traje- menciono la diva sin quitar su vista del cielo estrellado

-lo escogí especialmente para ti- menciono sonriendo sin dejar de contemplar el rostro de su amada.

-Yo no soy una princesa San- admitió mirándole de nuevo contemplando brevemente el traje de príncipe de tono azul que llevaba puesto

-Eres mi princesa Rach, y yo seré tu Príncipe mientras tú me quieras a tu lado- término diciendo acercando lentamente sus labios, capturándolos en un beso mientras los últimos fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo.

-Rachel ay algo que quiero pedirte- menciono captando la atención de la morocha, quien observaba como sus labios se movían pero ya no podía entender nada de lo que decía, el rostro de Santana con el antifaz cambiaba con otro, el traje dejaba de ser azul y cambiaba a un tono rojo, y luego en instantes volvía a ser el de Santana, ambos hablaban, pero por más que deseara saber lo que decían no podía escucharlos

En un instante todo cambio podía ver todo desde otra perspectiva como si estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más, las imágenes entre ambos momentos iban y veían, de repente podía ver rostros que no distinguía y solo a alguien que podría decir era ella pero mucho más joven junto con otra persona con traje de príncipe, ambos bajaban al jardín empezando a correr escondiéndose de alguien entre risas y miradas, terminando en lo que parecía ser el centro de ese extraño jardín bajo la luz de la luna, riendo agitados sin dejar de mirarse, su mano posada desde su mejilla, se giro viendo a la joven Rachel y al chico, y luego giraba hacia el balcón viendo a una Rachel aun mayor al lado de Santana, ambas escenas estaban congeladas, deseaba volver a estar junto a Santana ponerle play en la escena y que siguiera corriendo…

-Rachel- le llamaban

-Rachel- volvía a insistir una voz desde lejos

Parpadeo observando donde se encontraba rápidamente reconoció su sala, podía ver la televisión encendida y en ella un montón de letritas corrían de abajo hacia arriba por la pantalla.

-parece que te quedaste dormida esperándonos- menciono la rubia observándole

-Eh- fue lo único que pudo decir la morocha

Santana simplemente sonrió al ver la cara de confusión que tenia al parecer no sabía de que le hablaban debía ser a causa del sueño o la película, así que se sentó en el sillón y tomo la cabeza de su diva acomodándola entre sus piernas, pasaba sus dedos lentamente entre el cabello de su estrella.

-¿Qué veías?- le pregunto

- No recuerdo la agarre empezada y al parecer no tarde mucho en dormirme- menciono realmente no recordaba de que trataba la película ni si había logrado ver algo. A lo que Santana solo asintió, mientras la rubia iba directo a la cocina.

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-la Entrenadora Silvester está un poco más exigente este año, pero seguro ganaremos las nacionales el siguiente fin de semana-

-Yo se que lo harán- comento posando su mano sobre su mejilla

-¿quieres salir conmigo?- preguntaba la porrista – Deseo tener otra cita contigo, una que yo misma pueda organizar.

La morocha le miro y le jalo un poco hacia ella volviendo a deleitarse con el sabor de sus labios de chocolate.

-Me encantaría- comento – ¿Dónde iremos?- cuestiono

-Eso es un secreto-termino volviendo a besarle para no darle tiempo de que le preguntara más.

Habían sido días bastante Tranquilos el incidente de las fotos no se había repetido de nuevo por lo que pensaron que quizás era alguna ultima broma de Alex que ahora que no estaba cerca no podría terminar.

Aunque ahora que el se había ido para Santana era más que claro que el estuvo detrás de todos eso extraños incidentes que le habían ocurrido a ambas chicas cada vez que estaban juntas, y todavía quedaba ese extraño incidente de unos días atrás cuando Britt había hablado Italiano algo que todos desconocían que fuera capaz, no es que no pensara…bueno realmente era la primera vez que había escuchado a la chica hablar otro idioma y todo correctamente dicho según le comento su estrella, que no quiso revelarle de que se trataba todo aquello que dijo su amiga.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La semana transcurrió demasiado rápido, como habían hecho los días, era como si todo se hubiera vuelto monótono pensaba Brittany, no había travesuras que hacer, ni eventos desafortunados que planear, tampoco lograba pasear en moto.

Se tiro de nuevo en su cama mirando el techo y luego a Lord Tubbington y de regreso al techo, así sucesivamente alternando los momentos, hasta que finalmente suspiro resignada.

-Necesitamos helado- dijo para sí, sabiendo que la única persona que le escuchaba era su gato

Se giro de nuevo unas cuantas veces más, se levanto y dio vueltas a la habitación para luego volver a tirarse a la cama suspirando resignada.

-Pero no se llevo las llaves o si- indagaba entre afirmaciones y preguntas en su mente

Miro un momento de nuevo al felino

-Deberíamos robarnos la motocicleta- lo observo unos instantes más como si este le hablara.

-muy cierto Lord Tubbington-seguía mirando al gato como si le hablara- eso haremos, conseguiremos nuestro paseo en moto, aunque quizás S se enoje un poco con nosotros- termino diciendo antes de volverse a recostar sonriendo.

Le había tomado toda la mañana, tarde y noche del periodo de clases lograr armas su plan, era un poco más difícil cuando solo estaban ella y lord Tubbington para formularlo pero después de un rato lo habían conseguido el plan perfecto para conseguir un poco de helado y un paseo en moto, bueno quizás no sería un paseo en moto del todo pero sería lo más aproximado que tendría.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había estado moviéndose a escondidas de su amada estrella todo el día, no era que la estuviera evitando, bueno de acuerdo había estado evitándola, pero es que sabía que si se la encontraba en el transcurso del día ella misma echaría a perder su plan para su cita.

Quinn se negó a ayudarle en cualquier cosa referente a la cita, ya le había dejado bien claro que era únicamente su deber y solo de ella el conquistarla y declarársele correctamente por lo cual ella no tenia que verse involucrada en ningún tipo de plan para conquistarle.

Así que después había intentado pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga Brittany, quien por alguna extraña razón también estaba desaparecida, aunque ahora recordaba haberla visto al lado de Rachel la mayor parte de la mañana y como ella estuvo evitándola ese era el motivo por el cual no le había podido pedir ayuda.

Entonces quedaban Kurt y Mercedes…suspiro resignada si ellos eran los indicados si no es que a ambos también se los había tragado la tierra, bueno no precisamente la tierra pero simplemente no los había visto ni una sola vez desde que comenzaron las clases, y realmente tenía que dejar todo listo antes del glee club, después de eso tendría que salir corriendo para arreglar los últimos detalles y regresar por Rachel.

Pero ya no le quedaba nadie a quien pedirle ideas, y preguntarle a los padres de ella era como decirles indirectamente que salía con su hija o que tenían algo y no era algo de lo que hubieran hablado que les dirían pronto.

No es que fuera a renunciar pero empezaban a acabársele las ideas.

-Tienes cara de que enloquecerás López- Menciono Sue

Los ojos de la latina entonces hicieron u extraño clic al ver a su coach.

-Entrenadora- comenzó diciendo la latina – necesito su ayuda en algo-

Si vamos realmente quizás Sue Silvester no era la mejor opción, pero era mejor que no tener ideas después de haberle dicho a su diva que llevaría a una cita esta noche.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Si tenemos un capitulo mas cortito, pero es porque San, Sue y yo tenemos que planear muy bien a donde llevar a Rachel a su cita sorpresa, así como también intentare detener a Britt de su plan loco en el que envolverá a todas las chicas, solo por tener algo de helado y diversión.

Gracias por Leer y espero poder leer algunos de sus reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había estado moviéndose a escondidas de su amada estrella todo el día, no era que la estuviera evitando, bueno de acuerdo había estado evitándola, pero es que sabía que si se la encontraba en el transcurso del día ella misma echaría a perder su plan para su cita.

Quinn se negó a ayudarle en cualquier cosa referente a la cita, ya le había dejado bien claro que era únicamente su deber y solo de ella el conquistarla y declarársele correctamente por lo cual ella no tenia que verse involucrada en ningún tipo de plan para conquistarle.

Así que después había intentado pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga Brittany, quien por alguna extraña razón también estaba desaparecida, aunque ahora recordaba haberla visto al lado de Rachel la mayor parte de la mañana y como ella estuvo evitándola ese era el motivo por el cual no le había podido pedir ayuda.

Entonces quedaban Kurt y Mercedes…suspiro resignada si ellos eran los indicados si no es que a ambos también se los había tragado la tierra, bueno no precisamente la tierra pero simplemente no los había visto ni una sola vez desde que comenzaron las clases, y realmente tenía que dejar todo listo antes del glee club, después de eso tendría que salir corriendo para arreglar los últimos detalles y regresar por Rachel.

Pero ya no le quedaba nadie a quien pedirle ideas, y preguntarle a los padres de ella era como decirles indirectamente que salía con su hija o que tenían algo y no era algo de lo que hubieran hablado que les dirían pronto.

No es que fuera a renunciar pero empezaban a acabársele las ideas.

-Tienes cara de que enloquecerás López- Menciono Sue

Los ojos de la latina entonces hicieron u extraño clic al ver a su coach.

-Entrenadora- comenzó diciendo la latina – necesito su ayuda en algo-

Si vamos realmente quizás Sue Silvester no era la mejor opción, pero era mejor que no tener ideas después de haberle dicho a su diva que llevaría a una cita esta noche.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Había pasado toda la mañana acompañando a Rachel intentando averiguar cuáles serian sus planes para la tarde, después de todo se había propuesto robarse esa motocicleta para dar una vuelta por helado, aunque sin duda no sería lo mismo hacerlo sola, deseaba poder pasear en ella una vez más, le encantaba la adrenalina que experimentaba cada vez que subió en ella, aunque Lord Tubbington aseguraba que al que extrañaba era a Alex.

Negó un momento haciendo que la diva se le quedara mirando

-No te gusta mi idea para las finales- comento, abrió los ojos mirando a su amiga, realmente no le había puesto el mínimo de atención a lo que le venía diciendo sobre las canciones.

-Lo siento, Pensaba en Lord Tubbington- menciono triste

-Esta bien no te preocupes, ¿le pasa algo?-

-Creo que está volviendo a fumar y habla por teléfono a todo el mundo mientras no estoy, además estoy intentando descubrir cuál es su facebook-

-Ah bueno veras que lo vas a lograr Britt, aunque espero que no haya vuelto a tomar ese mal vicio.- Asintió un poco aliviada, por un momento creyó que Rachel podría leer su mente y averiguar que intentaba robarse la moto

-Es extraño, no eh visto a San en todo el día- ahora que se ponía a pensarlo realmente solo habían visto a la latina de reojo y era como si desapareciera cada vez que se cruzaba con ellas.

-de seguro está haciendo algo especial- comento la rubia sonriendo

-¿especial?-

-si por lo de su cita no dijiste que saldrían hoy- menciono contenta de haberle prestado atención al principio de la conversación, logrando que Rachel sonriera

-Si quizás es por eso que no la hemos visto-

La rubia estaba feliz había logrado que Rachel lograra de hablar y ahora sabia que San estaba planeando algo especial y agradecía haber pasado el día al lado de la morocha para no ayudar a la latina porque de esa forma tendría más tiempo para planear la forma y la hora en que entraría a la casa de los Berry, buscaría las llaves para poder salir a dar un gran paseo, además si las encontraba podría repetir su proeza una y otra vez a escondidas, no había nada mas que le emocionara en ese momento, de esa forma de alguna manera seria como estar con Alex recorriendo la ciudad.

Fue extraño justo antes de salir de la escuela estaba segura de haber visto a la entradora Silvester junto a San y esta daba lo que parecían ser saltitos, negó un instante y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia donde había visto tal escena pero ya no había nadie, su mente de seguro le estaba jugando una extraña broma pensó.

Siguió a Rachel hasta el estacionamiento donde ya les esperaba Quinn cerca del auto.

-San dijo que no se iría con nosotros, que aun tenia asuntos pendientes-

-Bueno vallamos entonces, dejaremos primero a Britt y luego iremos a casa- se quedo pensando un momento mirando a ambas rubias- Britt no prefieres venir con nosotros- aclaro la morocha

-No está bien, además tengo que ordenas mis peluches de patos por tamaño y color y luego mis películas de Disney mi mama dijo que está hecho un desorden-

No realmente nada de eso era cierto pero ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era llegar a su casa tenía una serie de ideas y de planes que quería apuntar para no olvidarlos, era la única forma de lograr encontrar esas llaves debía hacer una larga lista de todos los posibles sitios donde los había escondido porque estaba segura que lo había hecho, después e todo era su violinista del quien estaba hablando, logro conocerlo casi igual que Rachel habían tenido demasiado tiempo para platicar todos los días.

Después de que ambas chicas le dejaron en casa y se despidieron, subió corriendo a su cuarto, por alguna razón su gato realmente estaba sentado frente a la computadora, no pensó que sus sospechas realmente fueran ciertas, así como tampoco recordaba haberla dejado prendía, negó de nuevo quizás ya estaba realmente viendo cosas más extrañas pensó para sí.

Mientras empezaba su lista por cuarta vez anotando todos los posibles lugares en que podrían estar esas llaves su celular comenzó a sonar, lo abrió y solo había una frase en italiano.

_- cioccolato si scioglie_?- esa frase recordaba haberla visto escrita, así que recorrió su cuarto rebuscando esos dibujos.

-Aquí están- hablo en voz alta la rubia, tomando un montón de dibujos de patos ratones y princesas con frases y palabras de italiano, no era la única forma que aprendió, había descubierto un día en la televisión una serie con una persona que ella conocía y se dio a la tarea de aprender que decía no quería quedarse atrás, así que antes de marcharse Alex había descubierto un método en que Britt podría aprender las cosas fácilmente.

Reviso su hoja y miro la frase anotada en ambos idiomas revisando que concedían ¿el chocolate se derrite? Fue lo que leía en ambos y sonrió.

- Star ha una copertura leggera- (la estrella tiene una ligera cubierta) contesto ella, segundos después un nuevo mensaje aparecía

- Non voglio questo mazzo molto, se la stella è troppo presto diventerà un fugace viaggio- (Tampoco quiero que este muy cubierta, si es demasiado pronto la estrella se convertira en una fugaz viajera) realmente debía practicar mas su italiano esto era mas complicado al escribirlo que hablarlo.

- No cioccolato si scioglie pian piano prende il suo tempo-(No el chocolate se derrite poco a poco, se toma su tiempo)

- Devo tornare al lavoro- (debo volver al trabajo) contesto, la rubia sabía que si volvía a escribir el ya no recibiría el mensaje la última vez que recibió un mensaje suyo decía que su agente tenía su celular y que solo se lo daba unas cuantas veces al día supervisando a quien le escribía, ya que él le comento que parece ser que por culpa de ese escándalo ahora tenían que trabajar a marcha forzosa para terminar su proyecto. Aun así decidió intentarlo

-¿donde están las llaves de la moto?- espero un poco, un poco más, pero no hubo respuesta, cuando pensaba rendirse un último texto ilumino su pantalla.

-No te diré aun XD – fue lo que leyó.

-que, no vamos eso es trampa- menciono en voz alta haciendo que su gato quitara sus manos del teclado pensando que había sido descubierto y salió huyendo de la habitación.

Empaco un poco de su ropa, por si su plan fracasaba y debía quedarse a dormir en casa con las chicas, aunque esperaba que no, aunque tuviera que manejar muy temprano para regresar la motocicleta.

Aun había bastante luz cuando salió de su casa, se propuso no desviarse del camino, pero aquello era una tarea aun mas difícil de realizar, pues no podía evitar saltar y correr detrás de cada gato, perro, pato o mariposa que se le atravesara en frente y de alguna forma siguiendo a una de un aspecto dorado y brillante terminó justo donde era la casa de Quinn, pero para su sorpresa la chica estaba de pie sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Después de que la latina le había insistido e insistido por casi una hora de clases que le ayudara a planear algo para Rachel, y negarse cuantas veces le dijo.

-Vamos Q por favor por favor, ayúdame- comento como por milésima vez pensó la rubia

-¿De quién es la novia?- pregunto la rubia

-Pues aun no es mi novia pero para eso es la cita-

-Ves con más razón eres tu quien debe planear todo esto- puntualizo la rubia – además como es posible que si saber que Rachel ama todo lo romántico y esas cosas cursis de películas aun no le ha pedido de la forma correcta que sea tu novia S- terminó tajante

-está bien ya lo hare yo sola- salió de desanimada la chica yendo a buscar a alguien más que le ayudara.

Suspiro una vez que la latina se marcho, no es que no deseara ayudarle, pero es algo que el italiano le pedio antes de regresar, dijo algo sobre que ambas debían declararse que ya no era bueno que recibieran tantos empujones pues ya se habían dado los necesarios y si había algunos mas quizás en lugar de ayudar pudieran entorpecer su relación, realmente no sabía por qué le hacía caso, pero después de todo lo acordaron así que ahora debía respetar su decisión.

Su día transcurrió quizás más rápido de lo que deseaba, no es que no deseara volver a casa con las chicas pero aun tenía demasiadas dudas que tenía que resolver. Cuando estaba cerca del estacionamiento recibió un mensaje de Santana diciendo que se fueran sin ella que llegaría tarde a casa, así que en cuanto vio a las chicas fue lo primero en decirles.

Dejaron a Britt en su casa que a su parecer se comportaba un poco extraño, aunque quizá lo hacía todo el tiempo, por ahora quizás se concentraría en otras cosas, Rachel por su parte… bueno ella solo se mostraba un poco mas sonriente de lo normal de seguro era que le emocionaba bastante la idea de una cita con Santana.

De verdad que ese día seguía moviéndose demasiado rápido o quizás se debía a que se había dormido en la sala justo después de llegar de la escuela, y ahora que despertaba Rachel ya se iba en el auto junto con Santana, para su sorpresa no llevaban el mustang las llaves seguían justo donde las dejaron al llegar, los señores Berry tampoco llegarían temprano hoy así que simplemente tomo las llaves decidiendo dar una vuelta.

Realmente a veces pensaba para sí que los días simplemente se volvían mas y mas extraños, un día vivía con su madre y su padre, un día su padre sin motivo ni razón él se marcho de casa, por lo que vivió sin comprender si su padre tenía motivos para tal hecho , su vida iba bien no cavia duda de que está volviendo a la normalidad, cuando de repente un extraño llega a la vida de Rachel cambiando todo su concepto, pero no solo eso, su madre había desaparecido simplemente sin dejar rastro.

Entonces su vida dio un vuelvo de ciento ochenta grados dos veces en el mismo día, habia ido a vivir junto con Santana a la Casa de Rachel Berry, conocido a su hermano, que aun dudaba que fuera un él, y el mismo se había portado de una forma muy amable a pesar de todo lo que ellas le habían hecho a la chica, era como si simplemente ambos tuvieran un corazón demasiado grande, y que jamás terminaría de estar agradecida con ambos.

Pero aun quedaba el hecho de que su mama desapareció de una forma muy extraña, había cosas que de repente no le cuadraban, incluso algunos días llego a soñar que su madre le dejo alguna clase de pistas dentro de la casa sobre lo que le sucedió, solo que no se atrevía a volver.

Cuantas veces habían sido, cuantas las veces que pensó en adentrarse, que llego hasta ahí, sostuvo el pomo de la puerta pero simplemente no podía girarlo, algo dentro le decía que no que aun no estaba lista, pero se encontraba ahí de nuevo, sosteniéndolo con firmeza, cerro sus ojos; la casa estaba abandonada no vivía nadie ahí desde que ella se había marchado.

Tomo tres fuertes respiraciones dándose valor, pero permaneció ahí estática, así que decidió intentarlo de nuevo, respiro tres veces más y más fuerte, más lento intentando tranquilizarse.

Sintió una mano rodear la suya y un brazo sobre su cintura y una voz suave susurro sobre su oído.

-una signora non dovrebbe entrare in una casa abbandonata da sola - no tenía idea de que era lo que le habían dicho, pero si reconocía esa voz.

-Britt…cuando aprendiste a hablar italiano- menciono girándose viendo a la chica que le sonreía, pero había algo diferente, ese gesto, no era suyo.

-El helado me enseño- dijo orgullosamente, provocando que su otra amiga se le quedara viendo

-A mi ningún helado me ah enseñado italiano-

-una señorita no debería entrar a una casa abandonada sola - repitió sabiendo que esta vez entendería

-De verdad donde has aprendido a hablar italiano-

-Es un secreto de Lord Tubbington, el señor el helado y la televisión- dijo triunfal en un tono que parecía de alguna clase de mafioso o película extraña, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo escapar esta vez. – pero es cierto es muy noche ya Quinn-

-Lo sé, pero es que con Santana y Rachel en su cita tenía demasiadas ideas en mi cabeza así que realmente no sabía qué hacer o donde ir y termine aquí -

-ven te llevaremos a casa debemos alejar esas malas ideas de tu cabeza, además te hace falta dormir tienes unas ojeras muy extrañas-

Tomo a su amiga sin dejarle tiempo a pensar siquiera en entrar de nuevo a la casa, y la llevo de regreso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

San debía estar planeando algo muy especial por que cuando llego a su casa había una rosa sobre su cama, se tumbo en ella oliéndola esperando, cuando puso atención noto que había pétalos de rosa pegados de alguna forma en el techo, realmente no tenía idea el tiempo que debería de requerir eso.

Unas horas después casi al oscurecer recibió un mensaje de su amor diciendo que se pusiera ropa cómoda.

Puso la rosa en un pequeño florero con agua y se vistió tal como le comento, justo cuando termino el timbre sonó.

-No abras Quinn-grito mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras percatándose de que había despertado a la rubia quien aún seguía durmiendo en el sillón, se disculpo y abrió la puerta lanzándose a los brazos de la Latina quien la recibió con un beso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Gracias por leer


	22. Chapter 22

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

San debía estar planeando algo muy especial por que cuando llego a su casa había una rosa sobre su cama, se tumbo en ella oliéndola esperando, cuando puso atención noto que había pétalos de rosa pegados de alguna forma en el techo, realmente no tenía idea el tiempo que debería de requerir eso.

Unas horas después casi al oscurecer recibió un mensaje de su amor diciendo que se pusiera ropa cómoda.

Puso la rosa en un pequeño florero con agua y se vistió tal como le comento, justo cuando termino el timbre sonó.

-No abras Quinn-grito mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras percatándose de que había despertado a la rubia quien aún seguía durmiendo en el sillón, se disculpo y abrió la puerta lanzándose a los brazos de la Latina quien la recibió con un beso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Estaba muy feliz de por fin tener a su estrella entre sus brazos había esperado todo el día para verle, además la tortura que recibió por parte de Silvester para lograr planear una cita lo más perfecta posible para declarársele a la chica.

-Hola- le llamo la diva sin dejar de iluminar la noche con su hermosa sonrisa, así que simplemente atrapo sus labios de nuevo en un beso esta vez más lento disfrutando del momento.

-Ven no debemos llegar tarde-

- ¿Dónde iremos?- cuestiono la morocha

-ya verás – fue lo único que pudo obtener de respuesta, así que se dejo guiar por la latina hacia otro auto.

-¿San de donde lo sacaste?-

-Es un préstamo por esta noche- comento

- pero es que este auto- San puso un dedo sobre los labios de la diva

-Espera y ya verás- a lo que la diva solo asintió, subiendo al vehículo del lado del pasajero.

Condujo el carro alrededor de veinte minutos sin dejar de ver el reloj, tenía un auricular directo al oído que daba a la ventana del automóvil, desde el cual recibía instrucciones de la entrenadora de a donde debía conducir.

Rachel noto que la chica no le diría palabra alguna de a donde iban ni de por qué llevaba puesto un auricular y parecía discutir con otra persona al otro lado de la línea.

Cuando por fin llegó su estrella dejo escapar un gritito de emoción.

San como encontraste este lugar, mis padres dijeron que ya no había acceso a esta zona- dijo aun bastante emocionada al ver las luces encendidas mientras se acercaban, miraba a los lados viendo lo que era un viejo parque de de carreras, había venido alguna vez a este lugar de más pequeña con toda su familia, había go Karts así como también competencias en motos y toda clase de vehículos, y al otro extremo del parque había pista de arrancones y carreras, de hecho era ahí mismo donde su tías les habían enseñado a conducir a ambos. Además de eso solían venir a ver las carreras amateurs y profesionales de diferentes niveles que se organizaban en este lugar, por fin comprendía porque San había conseguido un viejo pero bien cuidado carro de carreras para recogerla.

La diva se sorprendió mas al ver que Santana no se detuvo en el estacionamiento, sino que condujo el carro por un camino que solía ser reservado para los pilotos el día de las competencias y poder acercar más su vehículos, se asombro aun mas al ver que ahí había bastante gente, eso era.

-son Carreras Clandestinas no tan Clandestinas-Murmuro ella.

-pero…venimos directo a la pista-

-Bueno un pajarito me conto que te gusta correr, digo no por algo te regalaron ese vehículo.-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto sin dejar de observarla -¿y tú correrás?-

-No yo seré tu copiloto, y luego iremos a los Go Karts y jugaremos competencias-

Acomodo el carro en la salida, cambiando lugares con la diva, aprovecho en lo que los otros corredores terminaban de acomodarse para darle varios pequeños besos por el cuello.

-San- le interrumpió su estrella

-mm dime-

-no puedo manejar si me besas el cuello- logrando que la latina sonriera un poco y se acomodara en su lugar, la entrenadora le conto que mas de alguna vez había visto a los dos hermanos correr en este lugar y que la actitud de ambos simplemente cambiaba, era como si tuvieran que ser demasiado competitivos y ganar todo lo que se propusieran.

Cuanto volteo a verla su princesa tenía la mano en el clutch y la otra en volante, y no dejaba de mirar al frente esperando la señal, simplemente sonrió aun mas para sí sin dejar de admirarla, le encantaba conocer cada nueva faceta de su estrella, aunque no conocía este nuevo lado, le fascinaba.

Podía sentir la mirada de Santana fija sobre ella, cosa que le deba más razón para concentrarse y ganar la carrera, hacia tanto que había estado esperando por poder volver a correr sin que nadie le multaran, además de eso podría competir contra mas personas de esa forma lograría ver si aún seguía siendo buena conductora como lo era de niña cuando ambos hermanos competían en carreras amateurs.

En cuanto se encendió la señal arrancaron, san giraba hacia atrás mirando por la ventana para ver si venían mas carros.

-No hagas eso me distraes- menciono la morocha, haciendo que la chica se volviera a acomodar

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes pero si vas levantándote, me dará pendiente, mejor ponte el cinturón- le dijo sin quitar la vista del frente cambiando de marcha acelerando aun más el carro.

Le encantaba el sonido del motor, la sensación de su mano contra el clutch a la hora de meter los cambios, el sonido de los demás automóviles detrás de ella, la multitud en la tribuna y esa sensación de acelerar.

Estaban ya cerca de la segunda vuelta, realmente era la primera vez que no pensaba tanto en ganar, por ahora quería disfrutar la sensación de correr. Bueno está bien mejor ganar la carrera pensó, después de todo San se habia tomado todas las molestias de encontrar este lugar para ella y hacer las investigaciones pertinentes.

En la última curva de la tercera vuelta no supo en momento otro corredor le arrebaso haciendo que entraran en segundo lugar, dicho corredor por alguna razón le recordaba a la entrenadora Silvester mas desecho la idea, no pensaba que ella estaría aquí, ese día a esa hora, sobre todo menos compitiendo.

Santana simplemente omitió todo comentario alguno cuando se dio cuenta de que era la Coach después de todo, le había prometido que no le diría a nadie como encontró ese lugar, eso si quería mantenerse al lado de su estrella algunos días, meses y quizás unos años más le había sentenciado la entrenadora. Así que cuando la diva le pregunto si no se le hacía algo parecía Sue Silvester ella simplemente negó, comentándole a su novia que debían sacar el carro y dejarlo en el área de estacionamiento para seguir paseando un poco más.

Así que eso hicieron sacaron el vehículo y lo dejaron justo delante de la pista, cuando entraron a esa sección ya había dos carritos listos, pero por algún extraño motivo, que Santana supuso era obra de Sue, no se encontraba nadie más en esa zona, solo ellas dos y los dos carritos listos para una competencia.

-Vamos San- decía la diva corriendo montándose en este

-O no vas a ganarme tan fácil- comento

-Claro que si has visto como conduje allá atrás-

-Eso solo fue un poco de suerte-

-¿quieres apostar?- termino diciendo la diva

-o…¿qué apostaremos?- la diva se quedo pensando en ello un rato

-tendremos que hacer lo que la otra nos pida una sola vez y terminar con ello con todas sus consecuencias-

-así será mi estrella, pero debo decirte que no perderé-

Uno de los encargados de ese día encendió las señales y ambas chicas condujeron por la pista, serian 5 vueltas, así que realmente no tenían tiempo que perder y aceraron lo más que los carritos les permitían.

Santana se mantuvo a la cabeza, pero era solo cuestión de centímetros Rachel había conducido todo el tiempo a la par pero ciertos momentos la latina sentía que lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo, que realmente le hacía pensar que podía ganarle, después de todo la vio conducir en la carrera anterior y la única persona que pudo arrebasarle fue Sue.

Y entonces en la última recta antes de tomar la curva la diva se puso delante de ella y no volvió a dejarle tomar la delantera, empezaba a creer que quizás había sido mala idea el apostar, pero por ahora simplemente no se preocuparía.

-Eso ah sido increíble San hagámoslo de nuevo-

-Lo siento mi estrella llegamos tarde y están ya por cerrar, la próxima vez vendemos más temprano-

-Entonces reabrieron el parque-

-No solo dos fines de semana al mes y cada tres meses hay competencias con apuestas, alguien me comento que de vez en cuando la gente se cuela y compiten en arrancones en otra pista atrás- de verdad Quinn tenía razón entre más tiempo pasaban con los Berry todos empezaban a hablar por párrafos.

-si conozco esa pista- pero fue cortada por Santana

-Vamos Rachel se hace tarde-

La diva simplemente asintió siguiéndole, subieron de nuevo al auto y Santana condujo por otro camino a lo que parecía un mirador que daba a la pista, las luces se apagaron por completo en cuestión de minutos y solo se podía ver la noche estrellada.

Entonces la magia del cielo comenzó, las estrellas comenzaron a cambiar de lugares, había cientos de estrellas fugas en el cielo, no hubiera podido escoger mejor noche para venir aquí con San, de seguro ella lo había planeado todo, pero la verdad era que si no fuera por la entrenadora ella no se abría enterado de este lugar, ni que ese día surcaría el cielo una lluvia de estrellas.

-Pide un deseo Rach-

La diva miro las estrellas y cerró los ojos, Santana hizo lo mismo cerrándolos por menos tiempo, colocando una cajita en las manos de la diva provocando que abriera los ojos observándole, se limito a sonreírle, así que lentamente abrió la cajita, encontrando un dije de oro en forma de estrella.

-Rachel…quieres ser mi novia- pregunto sin dejar de seguir las reacciones de la diva ni un momento.

-Siii- grito esta lanzándose a sus brazos como pudo, San le atrapo quedando en una extraña e incómoda posición en el carro, quedando la cabeza de esta contra el cristal de su puerta.

Pero por alguna razón ella no sentía nada incomodo, ni siquiera la palanca del freno que se encajaba en la pierna de están ni el codo de Rachel que estaba entre sus costillas, simplemente no lograba dejar de admirar a su ahora novia.

Roso primero sus labios como jugando, sin prisas, conociéndolos, para luego intensificar el beso, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior jalándolo, sin dejar de abrazarle, no quería que ese momento se terminara, pero debían terminar con su velada.

Esta era una de las noches más increíbles que había tenido en toda su vida pensó Rachel, no es que no le gustara mucho lo romántico y eso, pero ahora mismo se sentía como la protagonista de una de esas tantas novelas de acción y suspenso que leían sus padres.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Si aquí termina este capítulo, por el día de hoy, fue una sesión de capítulos dobles como antes.

Espero que les haya gustado los siguientes se pondrán mas y mas emocionantes.

Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews

Gracias por leer


	23. Chapter 23

Si bastante tarde pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo, estuve enfermito con trabajo, pero aquí estamos de nuevo, nuestro arco histórico entra en un punto muy interesante espero les guste como a mí. Así que aquí esta nuestro siguiente capítulo. Se feliz Pao aquí esta…gracias por darme lata cada día del mes, si no, no sé cuánto más se hubiera llevado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Pide un deseo Rach-  
>La diva miro las estrellas y cerró los ojos, Santana hizo lo mismo cerrándolos por menos tiempo, colocando una cajita en las manos de la diva provocando que abriera los ojos observándole, se limitó a sonreírle, así que lentamente abrió la cajita, encontrando un dije de oro en forma de estrella.<p>

-Rachel…quieres ser mi novia- pregunto sin dejar de seguir las reacciones de la diva ni un momento.  
>-Siii- grito está lanzándose a sus brazos como pudo, San le atrapo quedando en una extraña e incómoda posición en el carro, quedando la cabeza de esta contra el cristal de su puerta.<p>

Pero por alguna razón ella no sentía nada incomodo, ni siquiera la palanca del freno que se encajaba en la pierna de están ni el codo de Rachel que estaba entre sus costillas, simplemente no lograba dejar de admirar a su ahora novia.  
>Roso primero sus labios como jugando, sin prisas, conociéndolos, para luego intensificar el beso, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior jalándolo, sin dejar de abrazarle, no quería que ese momento se terminara, pero debían terminar con su velada.<br>Esta era una de las noches más increíbles que había tenido en toda su vida pensó Rachel, no es que no le gustara mucho lo romántico y eso, pero ahora mismo se sentía como la protagonista de una de esas tantas novelas de acción y suspenso que leían sus padres.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Tiempo…el tiempo es un hecho bastante extraño pensaban las porristas y los chicos del glee club ahora que iban todos en el avión de camino a Italia, la mayoría de ellos había anhelado tanto ese momento, pero mientras se acercaban más cosas rondaban en la mente de la diva, cosas que no había compartido con sus amigos, no sobre el incidente que vivió de niña con su hermano, si no de las promesas que se hicieron entre un grupo de amigos en Italia, un grupo de amigos que ambos hermanos compartían, amigos que ninguno de los chicos que viaja con ella en el avión conocía, además que sabía que mientras estaba con ellos tendía a comportarse de manera diferente

-Rach- le llamo la latina  
>-¿sí?- pregunto ella mirándole<br>-Te ves un poco perdida en tus pensamientos- le comento atrayéndola hacia ella en un abrazo.  
>-No, no es nada simplemente estaba pensando-<br>-bueno puedes contarme cualquier cosa Rach- dijo besando dulcemente sus labios  
>-San…que pasa si yo no soy la persona que piensas, si Alex no es quien tú piensas- lo cual ocasiono que la latina la abrazara aún más contra ella.<br>-Entonces estaré de conocer todo lo que no conozco de ti, y sé que me enamorare aún más- comento sonriendo.  
>Rachel le miro un instante y luego se acomodo recargándose contra su novia.<br>-tengo algo que mostrarte- le menciono sacando su portátil, abriendo el facebook.  
>Santana se quedó atenta, entonces noto que existía una segunda cuenta de la que Quinn y los demás jamás habían visto, una donde estaba llena de fotos, fotos con Alex y otros chicos y chicas, sonreían, fotos donde parecía que estaban actuando, tenían ropas extrañas, en otras donde parecía que estaban solo los jóvenes solos de vacaciones, y otras donde parecían grandes fiestas, pero por más que miraba esas fotos tenía la sensación de que había visto antes a varios de esos jóvenes.<p>

-Rachel cielo, estos chicos- pregunto la morena mientras observaba el ordenador.

-son amigos de la familia, siempre pasamos un periodo de vacaciones juntos, o procuramos hacerlos, salimos todos juntos por ahí a divertirnos, escogemos un lugar diferente que visitar-  
>-ellos, se ven mucho más grandes- lo cual hizo que la morocha le sonriera<br>-Claro yo soy la más joven del grupo, Alex está entre los más grandes, recuerda que el me lleva casi cinco años más o menos de diferencia de esas.  
>-¿vas a verlos mientras estemos en Italia?-<br>-Eso no lo sé. Podría ser.-  
>-Chicas- les llamo Brittany desde el asiento de adelante, captando la atención de ambas – sería bueno que durmieran será un largo viaje y así no tendrán problemas de horario- menciono ella, volviendo a su lugar.<br>-Britt tiene razón Rachel, deberíamos dormir un poco- no muy convencida la diva asintió acurrucándose junto a Santana, mientras ella pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de su estrella para ayudarla a relajarse y que dejara de pensar cosas extrañas.

Así en esa posición Santana fue la primera en quedarse dormida y poco a poco le siguió el resto de los pasajeros en espera de llegar a sus dos intensas semanas, nadie más sabía solo tenían muchas ideas de lo que podían ver y conocer, pero debían esperar. Todos dormían menos la diva que seguía viendo las imágenes, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos al ver las fotografías, hasta llegar a una que le había llegado poco después de que Alex se marchara, fue el único contacto que habían tenido desde entonces.

En ella se veía a su hermano sobre el campanario en una iglesia en San Petersburgo, estaba nevando según se apreciaba y el estaba en la cima tocando, esa foto era muy vieja lo sabía, fue cuando él había escapado de Conservatorio de Artes de su abuelo materno, que al lugar que suponía que iban, tan solo tenía 14 años cuando eso ocurrió, y de alguna forma logro llegar a Rusia, estuvo año y medio ahí, fue cuando circularon las fotos de él tocando arriba de iglesias, cementerios, en toca clase de lugares extraños por muchas ciudades de Europa, al principio sospecho que eran por los lugares donde paso antes de llegar a Rusia, suspiro un instante observando la fotografía, nunca supuso que el escaparía tan joven del conservatorio según la tradición del lugar todos salían en alguna edad para intentarlo por su cuenta, algunos lo lograban otros no, pero la mayoría eran más grandes cuando lo habían intentado, cuando lo lograban, podrían regresar después de visita al lugar de donde partieron y sus fotos serian colgadas en esa sala donde sus demás compañeros esperaban en ese muro, los que no, jamás volvían.

El abuelo Giannetti le había ofrecido estudiar ahí así como ayudarle igual que a muchos jóvenes, pero ella decidido que lo lograría sola, estudiaría en NYADA y de ahí se convertiría en una gran estrella de Broadway, y si vivía en un conservatorio europeo estaría más lejos de Broadway y su sueño. Suspiro de nuevo sin dejar de ver la imagen, fijándose ahora en la frase que venía debajo de ella se leia en italiano "le promesse dei nostri giovani, del nostro presente e quelli che sono a venire, nei quali io realizzerò il citare in giudizio la mia piccola stella."

-¿Qué dice? -Pregunto una Quinn mas dormida que despierta  
>-desde Rusia con amor- dijo ella apagando rápidamente todo<br>-algún día viajare por el mundo- dijo la rubia y volvió a quedarse dormida en el sillón de atrás.

Le observo un momento asegurándose de que realmente estaba dormida, no es que no quisiera decirle que decía, pero tampoco quería que estuvieran preguntando que promesas, eso aun era algo muy personal, eran las promesas de dos hermanos que habían compartido en sus momentos íntimos. Algún día quizás ellos se enterarían de algunas, pero por ahora conservaría esos hermosos momentos para ella.

Cerró los ojos pensando en las palabras que decía la fotografía "las promesas de nuestra juventud, de nuestro presente y las que estén por venir, las cumpliré cuando me lo demandes mi pequeña estrella." Sonrió de nuevo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La música de fondo lleno de nuevo sus oídos, ya había visto otras veces esta escena, la música, la gente con las mascaras y antifaces, comiendo, bebiendo alrededor de la pista de baile, celebrando algo que aun no recordaba, pero no podía negar que le encantaba este ambiente desbordante de alegría.

A lo lejos podía ver a Kurt bailando con otro chico como lo había hecho otras veces, Brittany se movía de su lado a la pista de baile, al tiempo le siguió Quinn y permaneció ahí unos momentos más viendo a sus amigas danzar como las otras veces que había visto este sueño, de nuevo. Sonrío al ver a su amor acercarse, sabiendo que le pediría bailar cosa que gustosamente acepto yendo ambas al centro de la pista de baile siguiendo con el vals, se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo solo de poder estar con su amor en esa fiesta, solo por poder mirar sus ojos al bailar, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo acompasadamente dando origen al romance seguida de lo que sería una noche mágica.

Sus pasos eran fluidos no por nada ambas sabían algo de música, si no eran expertas en el tema, pero podían disfrutar de ese mágico momento solo para ellas, sin importarles quienes estaban a su alrededor, siguieron danzando al ritmo de los mágicos violines, sabía que Santana se esforzaba en que ella luciera en todo momento sobre la pista de baile, poco a poco mientras llegaban al final de la velada, se dirigieron hacia un gran balcón donde varias parejas estaban alrededor en la espera de los fuegos artificiales.

Sin duda le encantaba soñar con esto, era un cuento, su cuento de caballeros y doncellas. Le gustaba todo menos esta parte, cuando dejaba de ver a Santana y otro rostro aparecía en sus sueños, como si también ya y lo mas estresante de todo es que seguía sin poder oír lo que decían tanto la latina, como el otro joven cada vez que cambiaban en la escena, entonces noto algo. De nuevo veía todo como si fuera una tercera persona.

Esta vez en lugar de que la escena continuara con una Santana y una ella mayor, siguió con el joven y una ella más joven, que miraban la luna mientras seguían en el balcón, observo como su yo joven cerraba los ojos, ambos el chico también mientras se besaban. Su joven yo abrió los ojos mientras ella seguía observándole, notando que para ambos chicos aquello no era lo que esperaban, para su suerte y sacarle de ese momento, observaba a una figura a lo lejos que tanto su yo que veía desde un tercer plano como la joven del sueño sentían que conocían, así que le siguieron, siguieron su camino entre ese pequeño jardín, conocía a las dos figuras que subían, a la mansión por otro balcón, continuo detrás de ellos, hasta que entraron a una habitación, podía verles besarse y algo dentro de si dolía de una forma que no podía entender, las mascaras cayeron pero aun no seguía sin ver bien sus rostros, sin embargo distinguía esas sonrisas, la ropa siguió su camino en el suelo, pero su joven no se movía igual que ella, necesitaba saber qué clase de sueño era este pensaba.

Los amantes siguieron hasta la cama, pero ninguna de las Rachel se movían la más joven apretaba sus manos en su vestido aguantando sus lagrimas, y la mayor sentía la misma frustración que la joven, Celos impotencia, pero no podía distinguir ni recordar de quienes se trataba los gemidos inundaban la habitación, siendo más fuertes mientras pasaba el tiempo la joven diva no pudo más y salió corriendo de ahí lejos, lejos de fiesta, lejos de la casa, lejos de cualquier lado.

Corrió tan lejos, de todos el día había llegado y de nuevo la noche así tres o cuatro veces seguidas ya no lo sabía, comía cosas que estaban cerca, pero no quería volver aun, su elegante vestido de fiesta estaba ahora desecho y sucio

-Rachel- podía oír como le llamaban desde lejos

-Rachel- ya no sabía si era una voz conocida

-Rachel- le llamaban cada vez más cerca, ahora mismo todo lo que quería era dormir estaba cansada.

-Rachel- sintió una mano tibia en su rostro, acomodando seguramente sus cabellos.

-Rachel despierta- no quería despertar sería muy doloroso, no podían dejarla solo así dormida

-despierta Rachel, despierta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rachel – se movió un poco

-Rachel amor despierta llegamos- abrió los ojos lentamente observando a su novia, y a los demás empezar a tomar sus cosas empezando algunos a salir del avión

-Buenos días princesa- menciono la latina besando sus labios.

-Hola- contesto sonriendo, aun pensando algo en aquel extraño sueño

-Ven vamos o nos dejaran- menciono ayudando a Rach a levantarse, para luego que tuvieran sus cosas salir del avión siguiendo a los demás

-vamos Berry, no te quedes atrás- decía la profesora Silvester mientras todos pasaban el área de migración – te quiero cerca ya que eres la única que habla italiano de todos- comento la coach guiando al grupo de jóvenes hacia la salida.

Mas delante cerca de la salida, un hombre mayor con ropa de chofer sostenía un letrero donde se leía a lo que Rachel pensó el nombre mal escrito de su escuela, macley era lo que se leía, la diva se acerco a aquel hombre para asegurarse si era su transporte.

-si arriva macley- menciono el hombre

- provengono dalla McKinley istituto- decía la diva

-se... se la scuola macley- seguía diciendo el hombre- li porto alla Giannetti conservatorio, il suo volo era in ritardo tre ore- ninguno de los chicos pudo entender que habían mencionado el apellido de alex por causa del asento del conductor.

-Coach Silvester- empezó la diva- este es el chofer, parece que venimos tarde-

-Claro que no venimos tarde, el llego antes, dile que se mueva que no queremos retrasarnos mas de lo que ya vamos-

-¿pero no acaba de decir coach que no venimos tarde? – pregunto Brittany

-Y eso dije él es el que nos lleva retrasados-

-Lasciate che il bus è qui- pronuncio guiando al grupo de chicos hasta un autobus de primera clase con el logo del conservatorio en grande al lado.

Silvester se aseguro de que estuvieran todos abordo asintió mirando a la diva.

-Tutti noi possiamo andare adesso- anuncio la diva al hombre, haciendo que este arrancara.

Los chicos iban perdidos en el paisaje, pero el autobús seguía su camino aun mas afuera de la ciudad.

-No está el conservatorio dentro de la ciudad- menciono una de las porristas.

-Por supuesto que no, El conservatorio es del tamaño de un pueblo, como iba a estar dentro de la ciudad, si así fuera no podrían concentrarse como se debe- los demás se quedaron viendo a la diva sin saber por qué sabia como era el conservatorio.

-Debieron verlo en la pagina que nos dijo la Coach que debíamos visitar- menciono ella para lograr evitar las preguntas.

Britt simplemente sonrió viendo a la morocha, por supuesto que ella sabía a dónde iban también, y como era el conservatorio, la diva le había hablado de el muchas veces al igual que su hermano, además las películas caseras que tenían eran en ese lugar, Kurt y Mercedes debían suponerlo también pero tampoco mencionaron nada al respecto, era un detalle que manejarían a su favor cuando llegara el momento, aun tenían tantas dudas sobre como seria ese lugar, y por que la diva no se había quedado ahí para lograr desarrollar más sus talentos artísticos.

Después de un rato de camino la diva se levanto y se sentó en las escalinatas cerca del conductor volviendo a hablar en italiano.

-no era mas fácil tomar el tren hasta uno de los pueblos y de ahí un recorrido corto en autobús o incluso a pie- decía mientras veía la carretera.

-Si esa sería la forma más sencilla, pero el señor Giannetti pensó que les gustaría observar el paisaje, además de que están arreglando las vías de ese lado, y el otro pueblo esta mas lejos que la ciudad- a lo que la diva asintió ante las palabras del hombre, sabiendo que el resto del grupo les veía sin comprender nada.

-¿Por qué están arreglando las vías?- cuestiono

-O simple mantenimiento señorita, además es necesario ahora que están grabando esta famosa serie europea- mencionó el sonriente- es muy buena debería de verla, reúne a los mejores talentos de los países en una serie de mafia-

-Yo e visto esa serie de mafia es muy buena- menciono Britt sentándose a un lado de Rachel, hablando de igual forma en italiano, causando que los demás prestaran más atención a la plática intentando entender algunas de las palabras que mencionaban

-Si es cierto señorita, es una serie muy buena, están terminando de grabar la tercera temporada-

-o yo solo eh visto la segunda, la ultima aun no sale en nuestro país- seguía diciendo la rubia – supongo que saldrá en un mes más-

-Si además el nieto del señor sale en esa serie, fue muy divertido incluso las revistas americanas, confundieron escenas que se grabaron allá con una cita-

-Alex sale en esa serie…valla, entonces eso era parte de la serie.-comento la diva

-Si a los productores no querían que se dieran cuenta de que grababan porque se supone que los personajes estaban en una misión, y los paparazzi solo arruinaron lo que hubiera sido una gran sorpresa en escenas para la serie- mencionaba el hombre con mucha efusividad

-¿Britt tú tienes esa serie?- a lo que la rubia asintió

-la encontré un dio sin querer mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión y lo vi, investigue como se llamaba y Lord Tubbington me ayudo a conseguirla-

Rachel no noto que la rubia seguía la conversación completamente en italiano y de una forma natural, aunque el resto del grupo eran los más sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que la chica dominara el idioma sobre todo con las calificaciones que tenía en la escuela.

-O ya llegamos- anuncio el chofer aun en su idioma natal, al observar que el pueblo estaba ya a la vista, aunque para el resto de los chicos, parecía más una enorme mansión antigua llena de otras casas alrededor que un pueblo.

-Y solo estamos viendo el frente- menciono la diva para que todos entendieran.

Parecía mas que habían entrado a algún lugar de película de esas antiguas, donde en esa casa había vivido un antiguo lord o sir que poseía las tierras de alrededor, la vista era indescriptible con los arboles adornando toda la orilla y las altas montañas al fondo, mientras el ocaso iluminaba con una variedad de colores el cielo, que cualquier pintos quisiera dejarlos en sus marcos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Y aquí terminamos por hoy, nos vemos el próximo Fin ya sin falta


	24. Chapter 24

Aquí estamos por fin con un siguiente más de drama, y si se preguntan cómo es Alex…si alguien conoce a los hermanos Hollens los cantantes, Alex es la mescla perfecta entre ambos domina la voz de ambos, o al menos así suena en mi mente.

De nuevo Glee no me pertenece y no busco ningún lucro, más el simple placer de que me regalen un reviews, me esfuerzo en actualizar lo más seguido, porque mi trabajo se pone pesado, ya no los aburro y sigamos con la diversión.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Si además el nieto del señor sale en esa serie, fue muy divertido incluso las revistas americanas, confundieron escenas que se grabaron allá con una cita-

-Alex sale en esa serie…valla, entonces eso era parte de la serie.-comento la diva

-Si a los productores no querían que se dieran cuenta de que grababan porque se supone que los personajes estaban en una misión, y los paparazzi solo arruinaron lo que hubiera sido una gran sorpresa en escenas para la serie- mencionaba el hombre con mucha efusividad

-¿Britt tú tienes esa serie?- a lo que la rubia asintió

-la encontré un dio sin querer mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión y lo vi, investigue como se llamaba y Lord Tubbington me ayudo a conseguirla-

Rachel no noto que la rubia seguía la conversación completamente en italiano y de una forma natural, aunque el resto del grupo eran los más sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que la chica dominara el idioma sobre todo con las calificaciones que tenía en la escuela.

-O ya llegamos- anuncio el chofer aun en su idioma natal, al observar que el pueblo estaba ya a la vista, aunque para el resto de los chicos, parecía más una enorme mansión antigua llena de otras casas alrededor que un pueblo.

-Y solo estamos viendo el frente- menciono la diva para que todos entendieran.

Parecía más que habían entrado a algún lugar de película de esas antiguas, donde en esa casa había vivido un antiguo lord o sir que poseía las tierras de alrededor, la vista era indescriptible con los arboles adornando toda la orilla y las altas montañas al fondo, mientras el ocaso iluminaba con una variedad de colores el cielo, que cualquier pintos quisiera dejarlos en sus marcos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Los chicos bajaron del autobús mientras eran guiados por la Coach Silvester, dos decanos salieron a recibirlos, el de expresión corporal y el de música, mientras caminaban por las grandes instalaciones que como bien dijo la diva parecía más un pueblo entero que una escuela, mientras andaban estos les explicaban que en los edificios estaban separados por alas, en una de las alas dormían los hombres y en otro al chicas, así que Shuester se fue hacia el izquierdo con los chicos, tanto porristas como gleeks y Sue con las chicas al derecho para poder dejar sus cosas, los alumnos pasaban por ahí corriendo y riendo, el lugar era inundado con diferentes tipos de sonidos todos hacían armonía entre sí, pasaron por uno de los salones donde algunas chicas tomaban ballet, y la diva se perdió un momento ahí.

-Rachel, este parece un buen lugar para que estudiaras- menciono Tina, lo decía con sinceridad esa parecía una excelente academia y por lo que algunos habían investigado lo era, la más reconocida de su país, así como de algunas regiones de Europa.

-No lo seria Tina- menciono la diva con convicción y una voz de añoranza en ella. – no lo seria por que el hombre que la dirige es como mi abuelo, y no me tratarían como a los demás, tendría ventajas y otro tipo de responsabilidades, deseo tener retos, y aquí sería muy difícil tenerlos.- esa era la verdad, a la que ella se había aferrado, a la que muchos de sus amigos, incluso Alex se habían aferrado, querían seguir un camino que les costara, que tuvieran que labrar ellos mismos. O si no quizás, todo mundo terminaría pensando que fue gracias a una persona que los coloco en ese lugar y no su talento.

Mientras seguían caminando hacia los dormitorios, la morocha podía verse a sí misma más pequeña corriendo esos pasillos, siguiendo a hermano, a los demás chicos que eran como sus primos sus otros hermanos, riendo, jugando, actuando, siendo ellos dejando desbordar el talento de unos pequeños que no temían a nada.

-Rachel- le llamo su novia haciendo que esta volteara lentamente a donde su voz venia, regalándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas, a Santana casi se le para el corazón, al ver esa mirada de añoranza, tan angelical y de tantos secretos que encerraba que quería develar todo lo que ellos escondían. –Rachel le dijo de nuevo, Sue dijo que tu no dormirás con ninguna de nosotras-

-Oh- Menciono la diva –Si olvide decírselos, como me quedare unos días más el abuelo Giannetti dijo que me quedara en la casa principal-

-Bueno Berry, ve lleno a dejar tus cosas y te vemos en el comedor de la casa principal donde nuestro anfitrión nos recibirá, no queremos llegar tarde después de que él ha sido tan generoso- menciono la coach.

-Si- dijo la morocha tomando sus cosas, bajando de nuevo por las escaleras por las que habían subido, sin dejar de mirar cada habitación, como si esta le llenara de algún nuevo recuerdo, hubo un momento que las demás sintieron que la diva bailaba mientras andaba, aunque no sabían si era el hecho de la casa o simplemente ella estaba metida en algún extraño recuerdo.

-Miren- Llamo Brittany la atención de todos haciendo que se encaminaran hacia el enorme ventanal donde ella estaba.

-Que sucede Britt- pregunto Mercedes

-Hay un piano, en el techo de ese edificio- menciono ella

-Claro que no puede haber un piano encima de ningún edifi…-Hasta ahí terminaron las palabras de Sue al ver que era como decía la rubia, un piano estaba en lo que parecía una iglesia en medio de la ciudad, más que iglesia parecía una extraña catedral, pero no parecía haber forma de subir aquel piano, como era entonces que había llegado ahí.

-Ven les dije que había un piano- Sonrió la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo

-sinceramente creo que es algo extraño que este en la azotea y no dentro del edificio- Menciono Quinn

La entrenadora también estaba un poco fuera de lugar pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que su anfitrión aún les estaba esperando, así que apresuro a los chicas les asigno sus habitaciones, les dio quince minutos exactos para asearse por el largo viaje y todas estuvieron a tiempo, ya que esta les había amenazado llevarlas tal cual las encentrara pasando el tiempo que ella les había indicado.

Un tiempo después se encontraron dentro de la casa principal en el pueblo, los chicos les esperaban fuera de esta junto con un decano que les invito a pasar al comedor, disculpándose de la ausencia de su anfitrión pero les explico que seguía terminando ciertos asuntos importantes para el conservatorio.

Kurt que tampoco había pasado por alto el piano en el techo de la iglesia, intento llegar a cualquier lugar donde estuviera su amiga y le explicase todo aquello, pero no importara donde volteaba no podía verla, así que se acercó a las chicas, y aprovechando la distracción de ambos profesores, se colaron dentro de la casa, empezando a buscar a la morocha, pero mientras más la buscaban más se dieron cuenta que no tenían ni la remota idea de donde pudiera estar la chica.

Fue en ese momento cuando dieron con una habitación llena de enormes pantallas que no dejaban de reproducir un sinfín de fotos, en ellas debajo se leía los nombres de los chicos, había algunas que eran posters de presentaciones y fechas atrasadas, entonces notaron que la reproducción eran algunas años atrás, otras más cercanas y otras parecían de ese mismo año. Entonces Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y la vio, la gota de agua que él había humillado aquel día en el restaurant, era la viva imagen de Alex, pero en un desbordante vestido y según se leía era un cartel de una pasarela que había pasado hace tiempo, donde podían leer el nombre de la mujer tras seguir luego el apellido Giannetti.

-O es la madre de Alex- dijo Britt simplemente como informativo para los presentes.

Las imágenes seguían desde modelos, actores, músicos, bailarines, empresarios, un sinfín de personajes reconocidos en el mundo, jóvenes, mayores.

-Es bonita esta sala no- Menciono un hombre ya mayor levantándose de uno de los sillones

-Bastante interesante- se escuchó una voz de los chicos

-Si este es el cuarto donde todos los que alguna vez fueron protegidos del conservatorio Giannetti desde que se fundó por mi…tataratatara…mm y muchos más tatara abuelo Lord Giannetti- el hombre se quedó callado un momento- ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre del reino, pero hace mucho que existe este pueblo, esta escuela nuestras tradiciones- termino diciendo sentándose de nuevo

Los chicos lo miraban sin saber si estaba dormido o estaba pensando, sin duda era un señor algo extraño y su acento denotaba su lengua materna, pero hablaba de una manera muy fluida.

-Es el- Menciono Kurt mirando hacia donde el hombre veía, era una televisión más pequeña, entonces vio imágenes de las nuevas jóvenes estrellas.

-Esos cinco- menciono el hombre- son de los que más orgullosa esta casa-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con sinceridad la rubia

-Porque ellos decidieron buscar su propio camino, sin que la fuerza de nuestro nombre les ayudara a alcanzar sus metas, buscaron el camino difícil, cuando tenían la forma más fácil de triunfar si se quedaban-

Santana se quedó pensando las palabras que le había dicho su novia antes, era esto a lo que se refería, que quería triunfar o fracasar por sus propios méritos, que si iba a brillar iba a ser por su talento y no porque hubiera salido del más prestigioso conservatorio del mundo, debía preguntarle si ese era el motivo.

Un extraño grito de susto salió de la boca de Quinn, al notar un televisor plano de la mitad del otro, con fotografías del que parecería ser Alex.

-o esas- menciono el hombre- es mi Alex- dijo el mirando las fotos donde estaba de pequeña y una cicatriz aún más fea que la que tiene ahora en su rostro, había unas que eran simplemente mágicas, podían atraparte por la forma que habían sido tomada, pero había algo que todos habían notado, conforme las fotos avanzaban, la cicatriz del chico iba desapareciendo. Pero ahora entendían por qué el tendía a tapar su cara aunque la cicatriz ya no fuera tan grotesca como se veía en las imágenes.

La diva entro a la habitación se dirigió directamente donde el hombre y beso su mejilla.

-El señor Giannetti dice que debes dejar de estar en esta sala, que sabes bien que tienes que estar descansando-

-O pero si es la princesa Rachel- dijo el hombre –Vamos abuelo ve a descansar- dijo ella convenciéndolo de irse a hacer lo que ella le dijo, descansar en sus aposentos, tras la partida del hombre sus amigos seguían viendo las imágenes hasta que Britt que se había vuelto un poco más perspicaz se dejó escuchar de nuevo

-¿él es el señor Giannetti?-

-No- dijo la diva- Él es el amigo de toda la vida del abuelo Giannetti, pero el hombre se quedó solo así que vive aquí, pero todos le llamamos abuelo, porque es el otro abuelo de todos, el adora la historia de este lugar.- dijo ella sonriéndoles

Los chicos no sabían que contestarle así que simplemente siguieron su recorrido con la vista por la habitación viendo grandes figuras que habían salido ahí, pero entonces algo capto la atención de la otra rubia, había un álbum de fotos abierto directamente sobre la mesa que el hombre momentos atrás tenía en frente, se acercó a ellos y la abrió ojeándola desde el principio.

Podía ver a un grupo de chicos como de tres a cinco años cargando una bebe, y ese mismo grupo ir creciendo, entonces se dio cuenta, esa bebe era Rachel, y los chicos alrededor debían ser sus amigos, entonces después de unas cuantas fotos logro identificar a Alex, era un álbum bastante grande, las fotos iban y venían con diferentes trajes, instrumentos, podía ver en ellas el deseo de sobresalir, y un montón de fotos entonces había fotos en las que solo aparecía la diva, su hermano y otros dos chicos, y las demás fotos alrededor dejaban ver a los niños de las fotos anteriores, entonces ella supuso que al crecer se fueron separando, no se animó a preguntar en ese momento. Lo único que podía notar era que en las fotos en las que el hermano de la diva tenía la cicatriz más marcada, su aspecto parecía retraído, distante como si estuviera perdido en mundo diferente y ellos intentaran traerlo de regreso. Eso le hacía tener dudas de cómo se había hecho esa herida en el rostro.

Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que la rubia estaba viendo, pero no dijo nada mientras ella no preguntara ellos no tenían que decir de más. Además ahora que todos estaban distraídos era el mejor momento, tomo la mano de su novia puso su dedo sobre sus labios y le guiño un ojo, saliendo de forma discreta sin que nadie se diera cuenta o eso creían, ellas. Le llevo hasta la habitación en la que ella se quedaría asegurándose de que estaba poniendo atención en el camino.

-¿estas segura que lo recordaras?- pregunto la diva

-por supuesto- le dijo la porrista atrapando sus labios en un cálido beso, mientras Rachel tomaba su labio inferior mordiéndolo suavemente. Entraron al cuarto sin dejar de besarse, Santana se dejaba guiar por la diva, pues no conocía bien, le siguió hasta que ambas quedaron tendidas en la cama con la morocha debajo de su cuerpo.

-San- le llamo la morocha mientras sentía los labios de su novia sobre su cuello recorriendo cada parte de él. –San- le llamo de nuevo mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse bajo sus brazos.

-mm- fue el único sonido que emitió la latina, le encantaba el sabor de su estrella, era deliciosa todo ella, quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo empezando por su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas asegurándose de no dejar marcas, bajo su mano pasándola lentamente desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo de su chica.

-San…Santana-estaba intentando concentrarse y no dejarse llevar más- Santana- logro llamarle en una sola oración. Las manos de santana subían y bajaban por su cuerpo y entonces sintió como empezaba a deshacerse de su ropa, esos labios que descendían con mortal lentitud por s cuello hasta su pechos mordiendo sus pezones por sobre la ropa, la latina no hacía más que disfrutar al sentir el cuerpo de su amor estremecer, esos pequeños sonidos que la diva intentaba ahogar.

- San es muy rápido- dijo por fin. La latina se detuvo y la observo unos instantes dándose cuenta que se había dejado llevar.

-Rachel- la diva se incorporó regalándole un beso

-No es que no quiera, pero aun no…es algo complicado- le menciono observándole.

Santana le sonrió creyendo comprender a lo que su novia se refería- yo esperare a que estés lista-

-No se trata solo de eso San, es algo más complicado-

-Está bien Rach- le sonrió – voy a ser paciente lo prometo, esperare a que estés lista- comento besando su mejilla poniéndose en pie – esperare afuera-

La diva dejo escapar un suspiro, su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, estaba segura que se saldría de un momento a otro, de verdad la amaba, pero aún no estaba preparada, todavía necesitaba resolver algunas cosas, necesitaba aclarar, esos nuevos sueños que parecían más recuerdos le preocupaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambas rubias se habían perdido juntas en su camino al comedor por la casa principal, o eso era lo que dirían a cualquiera que se encontraran, la verdad era que estaban buscando la habitación de cierto chico italiano con la esperanza de encontrarlo, por supuesto cada una tenía sus motivos particulares que no le revelarían a la otra.

Mientras recorrían el lugar Brittani no dejaba de observar las fotografías alrededor imaginándose alguna clase de historia sobre la mafia italiana, o sobre como sus familia podría descender de alguna rama de la realeza al ver algunos de los cuadros viejos, sin duda le preguntaría a alguno de los chicos cuando tuviera oportunidad era una casa bastante interesante, entonces llegaron al final del pasillo en el que resaltaba un enorme ventanal que daba a una especie de jardín no sabían concretamente si era un jardín o un sembradío, pero la chica recordó una foto que vio abajo en el álbum que Quinn hojeaba, era el mismo ventanal en el que Alex había estado recargado mirando hacia afuera, ahora que estaba en este punto, se preguntaba qué era lo que el chico vería, lo que pensaba, y no era la única, Quinn también noto que era exactamente el mismo lugar, se acercó a observar por la ventana igual que la otra rubia, mirando aún más allá de aquel jardín que estaba justo enfrente, lo único que pudo distinguir más lejos del campo era lo que parecía las vías de un tren y una carretera, que extraña vista pensó.

-la joven ama no está en casa aun- menciono un ama de llaves, refiriéndose a Alex, estando detrás de las chicas asiendo que ambas brincaran del susto.

-Lo sentimos- mencionaron ambas- solo queríamos ver la casa- lo cual la mujer no creyó

Las chicas esperaban fingiendo que veían aun por el ventanal, esperando que la mujer se fuera, creyendo que la habitación del divo era la que estaba aún lado de ellas, pero al ver que la mujer seguía ahí, desistieron de su primer intento y regresaron con los demás que ya estaban esperándolos todos reunidos en el comedor.

-Brittany, Quinn, llegan tarde- haciendo que ambas vieran a su interlocutor que era Shuester. –Nuestro anfitrión el señor Giannetti- nombro el profesor mirando al caballero que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, ambas chicas se sorprendieron era un reflejo aun mayor del divo y su madre, eran realmente ambos un retrato joven de él, a excepción de los ojos, en ambos caos, la madre de este había heredado los ojos de su madre, y el chico el de su otra madre.

El hombre rio divertido al notar la expresión en la cara de las chicas, realmente tenía un rostro de sorpresa enorme. 

-Por favor coman- dijo mientras servían la comida, observando a los chicos empezar a comer.

-Señor Giannetti, espero no lo tome como descortesía, pero causa en mí una gran intriga el por qué hay un piano sobre el techo de lo que parece esa iglesia abandonada-

-para nada Sue- dijo el sonriendo – pero es algo que no se puede explicar, tiene un significado propio para cada uno de los chicos de aquí- comento haciendo otra pausa –pero puedes tomarlo como un reto y parte de una leyenda por que no se toman este día para recorrer el lugar e investigar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así lo hicieron el resto de la tarde todos los chicos se la pasaron recorriendo el lugar, yendo a algunas clases, observando, algunos otros chicos como Rachel que era seguida por sus amigos fueron a buscar tomar un autobús a uno de los pueblos cercanos.

-Rachel ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Kurt

-Al pueblo de abajo- menciono ella con total calma

-Y hay algo especial ahí- menciono Mercedes

-Eso depende de si de verdad quieren oír las leyendas de la gente que ha vivido todo el tiempo aquí, y no de los que llegan, claro que ambas son muy importantes y valiosas, pero deben oír primero la versión de los habitantes de aquí- menciono ella sonriente – solo así podrán sentir la magia- termino entrando como si bailara de una extraña pero con gracia al lugar.

La chica los guio hasta una extraña cafetería dentro del pueblo que tenía frente a ellos una iglesia muy parecía a la que estaba en el conservatorio, curiosamente las torres tenían el mismo alto, sospechaban que incluso la arquitectura era la misma.

-Así que han venido a oír leyendas- dijo un hombre sobre la barra del café mirando a los jóvenes que le observaron, la diva se sentó cerca del hombre pidiendo un chocolate preparándose para oír la historia que ya conocía, y que había vivido, cuando habían decidido recrearla.

-Podría contárnosla- menciono Brittani yendo tomando lugar en una de las mesas cercanas, al tiempo que el resto del grupo hacia lo mismo, incluida la entrenadora Sylvester que les había seguido.

-Hace años…muchos años atrás- comenzó el hombre a relatar mientras la diva se perdía en sus propios recuerdos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

-Hace años Rachel, muchos años atrás, cuando los lords y sir aun llenaban estas mágicas tierras- narraba un chico de unos trece años a la pequeña diva de nueve años, mientras Alex les veía desde su ventana poniendo atención a la historia que el también conocía. El chico continúo con su relato

– En esos tiempos los jóvenes hijos de los dos señores que reinaban esta tierra eran grandes amigos, corrían y jugaban por todas partes junto, su amistad se hizo muy fuerte con el pasar de los años. Ambos compartían su amor por la música, uno era un talentoso violinista, y se hicieron promesas de recorrer el mundo juntos, tocando en los salones de los grandes señores y de los reyes, en sus mentes jamás cruzo el deber de seguir a sus padres

Un día estallo la guerra entre dos reinos y ambos padres marcharon a la guerra sirviendo a su rey, pero aun así ambos amigos no desistían de su sueño de tocar en todos los palacios, y que su música viajara por el mundo, la guerra duro muchos años, resistieron, insistieron y persistieron todo cuanto pudieron por su sueño. Pero en un día la guerra los alcanzo, ellos ya no eran dos niños que crecieron, se habían convertido en hombres y debían defender estas tierras, jamás olvidaron su sueño, pero si sus rostros se volvieron desconocidos con los cascos puestos, el mayor de ellos fue herido en la batalla, la ciudad quedo casi destruida, lo único que quedo en pie, fue su iglesia.

El más joven estaba desecho su amigo estaba al borde de la muerte, cuando estaba delirando se acercó a este y le dijo. "subiré a esa torre la de la iglesia de tu pueblo que esta al sur de este y tocare, tocare el violín que tanto amabas tocar, y tocare la música más exquisita para que sanes, para que esta guerra se detenga"

Y así lo hizo, tomo el violín de su amigo, y monto a caballo pasando por donde las tropas enemigas sin que lo vieran, subió hasta la torre de las campanas y aun trepo por sobre estas recargándose en la cruz y comenzó a tocar, las mismas canciones que durante años había escuchado a su amigo, conforme lo hacía iba mejorando en ello, y así lo hizo, toco y toco, mientras los arqueros le disparaban jamás se detuvo, él le había prometido que tocaría hasta que esta guerra se detuviera.

La música podía oírse por las noches durante varios días, el amigo herido sano, y con la ayuda de los pocos pueblerinos que quedaban subieron un piano hasta la el techo cerca de la torre destrozada, aun herido, cansado, logro subir hasta el campanario y ahí trepo por la cuerda de las campanas ya que las escaleras estaban deshechas y no existía otra forma de hacerlo, era de noche y podía escuchar la música de su amigo tocando, una vez amiga entono las mismas melodías que desde lo lejos distinguía, la música resonaba en ambos pueblos, y siguió durante días hasta llegar a oídos de los reyes quienes al oír la noticia decidieron detener la guerra. – el chico termino momentáneamente el relato viendo Rachel.

-Y…y ¿qué paso?- pregunto la pequeña, a lo que su hermano retomo el relato

-entonces los reyes decidieron hacer una fiesta sencilla en medio de ambos pueblos para celebrar la fuerza de ambos amigos y les convocaron a tocar en aquella fiesta, mandaron bajar el piano de aquel lugar, y cuando llego el momento de la fiesta, ambos amigos se presentaron se abrazaron y cuando fue tiempo comenzaron con la música, tocaron toda la noche para sus altezas hasta que el sol salió.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta el piano había desaparecido, estaba de nuevo sobre el techo de aquella vieja iglesia, mandaron buscar a ambos amigos pero la gente ambos pueblos los que estuvieron con ellos comentaron que el mayor murió en tan solo lograr sentarse sobre el techo de esa iglesia frente al piano, y en el otro pueblo comentaron que el chico murió a la tercer noche de tocar sobre la iglesia una flecha le dio de lleno en el corazón.

Pero ellos siguieron tocando, cada noche sus espíritus tocaron y siguen tocando manteniendo su promesa- término Alex, el otro chico le miro no muy contento siguiendo.

-Los hijos de ambos amigos al crecer también se enamoraron de la música, y entre ellos, cuando tuvieron la edad se casaron, y unieron los apellidos de su familia formando uno solo.-

-Giannetti- Canto la pequeña riendo divertida asiendo que su amigo asintiera sonriendo

-Ellos crearon este conservatorio aquí en el pueblo donde sus padres pasaron la mayor parte de su vida, aquí donde aún se escucha su música si prestas atención, aquí donde su amor por la música los unió-

- Más aun nadie sabe cómo, y aún siguen sin entender como lograron tal hazaña de subir el piano y como aún más ese piano sigue sobre la iglesia, tampoco saben si es el mismo piano- menciono su hermano

Rachel miro a ambos chicos sorprendida por el relato

-Entonces- menciono la pequeña – ¿qué paso?-

-Se dice que aquellos que toquen sobre el techo donde los amigos y los esposos dieron su último concierto, serán protegidos por estos y realizaran sus sueños- menciono el amigo de ambos

-Eso es imposible- dijo la joven diva

-No, no lo es Rachel- le dijo Alex observándole, dejando ver la cicatriz que aun haca que su hermana se erizada de los nervios.

-No hay nada imposible- mencionaron ambos chicos viéndose

-Lo es- dijo ella – lo es por qué nadie más lo ha logrado de nuevo-yéndose de ahí al oír que sus padres le llamaban.

Esa noche debían regresar a estados unidos, pero no lo hicieron por que una terrible tormenta se desato, haciendo peligroso el camino. Así que los Berry debieron quedarse una noche más con sus amigos italianos.

-Hay alguien ahí arriba- menciono la voz de una mujer viendo por la ventana, haciendo que todos se acercaran al lugar, viendo efectivamente dos sombras sobre el techo bajo esa terrible tormenta, haciendo que todos salieran al ver de quienes se trataban.

Ambos chicos habían logrado escabullirse con mucho cuidado, y habían trepado por las escaleras destrozadas, para luego trepar por la cuerda tal como habían dicho en su relato, uno de ellos camino con cuidado hacia el piano y el otro trepo hasta quedar en la punta de la torre. Y comenzaron a tocar.

Alguno que otro turista que se había quedado atrapado por ahí fotografiaron la escena. La lluvia se detuvo dejando ver a ambos amigos, sobre ese tejado tocando, con la misma pasión que abrían hecho dos amigos y dos esposos tiempo atrás.

Al terminar de tocar ambos miraron a la pequeña y le gritaron al unísono a todo pulmón para que le escucharan

-Rachel, no existe nada imposible, es imposible si no lo intentas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

La diva miro la fotografía de atrás, en la cual no se distinguía bien el rostro de los jóvenes músicos bajo la lluvia, pero si la pasión con la que tocaban.

-desde entonces en algunas ocasiones se escucha la música sonar por el lugar, resonando en los pueblos de alrededor- dijo el hombre sonriendo, mirando a los chicos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Espero que disfruten del capitulo como yo disfrute al escribirlo.


End file.
